Times Infinity PL
by triptopax
Summary: Co by było, gdyby po Scenie Pożegnania sprawy potoczyły się inaczej?   Alternatywne losy bohaterów historii, napisane przez acciodanrad9, w moim tłumaczeniu.
1. Rozdział 1: Kiedy odejdziesz

**Rozdział 1**

**Kiedy odejdziesz**

_W ręce trzymała fotografię. Na niej ona i Keith. Stali obok siebie. Dłonie i palce splecione. Keith patrzył prosto w obiektyw. Nie mogła oderwać oczu. Od tego przeszywającego spojrzenia. Od niego._

_Mieli tylko to jedno zdjęcie i trzymała je teraz mocno między palcami. Tak mocno, jakby bała się, że ktoś przyjdzie, wyrwie jej je z ręki i podrze na milion małych kawałków. Że zniszczy jedyną rzecz jaka jej po nich została. Jaka została po Nim._

_Po Keithie._

_Czyjś niepewny głos sprawił, że Natalie podskoczyła. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak Brooke siada obok._

_-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. Natalie słyszała w jej głosie zmartwienie, ale nie mogła się tym teraz przejmować._

_Spojrzała na nią ciężkimi i smutnymi oczami._

_-Tak, wszystko… w porządku – powiedziała wbrew sobie, a Brooke wiedziała, że to nieprawda. _

_Uśmiechnęła się do Natalie smutno i wskazała głową na fotografię, którą ta nadal trzymała._

_-Ty i Keith? – zapytała. _

_Widziała przecież zdjęcie. Po co pytała, czy to ona i Keith? To chyba oczywiste. Natalie lekko skinęła głową. – Hmm.. taa.. – przełknęła łzy, które były bliskie popłynięcia._

_Brooke wzięła głęboki oddech._

_- Natalie , on nie chciałby żeby stało się z tobą coś takiego. Nie chciałby twojej…twojej żałoby – wyszeptała i obawiając się reakcji Natalie, dodała – On nie chciałby żebyś przestała żyć, chciałby byś żyła w pełni. Wiesz to, prawda?_

_Natalie zacisnęła powieki, upewniając się by nie popłynęły łzy. Płacz – nie zamierzała tego robić, bo to uczyniłoby wszystko bardziej realnym. Bardziej ostatecznym. _

– _Nie rozumiesz. Po prostu nie rozumiesz. _

_Brooke nigdy nie rozumiała jej bólu. Tego otępiającego, nieznośnego, gorzkiego bólu. Po co Brooke w ogóle tu była? Nawet nie lubiła Keitha. Uważała go za dziwadło. Uważała, że jest nikim. _

_- Pozwól mi zrozumieć – powiedziała, próbując wziąć pocieszająco dłoń Natalie, ale ją odtrąciła, by mocniej ścisnąć zdjęcie._

_- Nigdy nie zrozumiesz. – Pociągnęła nosem, oczy zaszły mgłą. – On wróci, na pewno. On nie… - wzięła głęboki oddech. – nie odszedł. Nie jest martwy. – Potrząsnęła głową przecząco. _

_Po co to robiła? Po co zaprzeczała? Przecież nie zwariowała, wiedziała to, ale zaprzeczanie było lepsze od tej strasznej prawdy…strasznej rzeczywistości. _

_-Natalie, tak naprawdę w to nie wierzysz – powiedziała Brooke, próbując ją pocieszyć. – Proszę, po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. _

_Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wciąż patrzyła na ich wspólne zdjęcie a łzy w końcu zalały jej oczy i skapywały na fotografię. Patrzyła jak po niej spływają aż w końcu lądują na stoliku i znikają. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Brooke._

– _On nie może być martwy, bo ja nie potrafię bez niego żyć – załkała. – Co ja mam niby zrobić? Mówisz mi, że on by nie chciał bym przestała żyć, ale jak mogę to robić skoro…skoro NIE MOGĘ żyć bez niego?_

_- To będzie wymagało czasu, on nie chciałby stało się z tobą coś takiego – przypomniała Brooke. – To będzie wymagało czasu, ale wszystko będzie dobrze._

_-Nie rozumiesz – powiedziała Natalie, marszcząc brwi._

_Brooke rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie. Jej początkowo przyjazny wzrok zmienił się teraz na pełen gniewu i irytacji. Zanim ta zdążyła zareagować, wyrwała Natalie fotografię. _

_-To cię powstrzymuje przed ruszeniem na przód – powiedziała, oddalając się ze zdjęciem. – Musisz z tym skończyć. Skończyć z gapieniem się na zdjęcie, skończyć z rozpamiętywaniem. Wtedy wrócisz do normy._

_I zanim Natalie zdążyła ją powstrzymać, przedarła zdjęcie na pół – prosto przez środek, prosto pomiędzy Natalie i Keithem, oddzielając ich. Łkała cicho, patrząc jak dwa kawałki zdjęcia szybują ku ziemi. Odlatują. Dwa kawałki odlatują od niej. Znikają._

_Tak samo, jak Keith. Patrzyła na dwa kawałki przez kilka minut, jej oczy zamgliły się jeszcze bardziej zanim widok stał się tak rozmazany, że nie mogła ich już dostrzec. Nie mogła już dostrzec Jego. Nie mogła już widzieć Ich razem. Nigdy. _

_Byli od siebie rozdarci. Na zawsze. _

_Odwróciła twarz do Brooke._

_- Do normy? – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Nie. Nigdy nie będzie normalnie. Jego śmierć zabrała część mnie. Część, której on już nigdy mi nie zwróci – oznajmiła z chmurnym wzrokiem._

_-Jaką? – zapytała Brooke._

_Łzy wreszcie popłynęły z jej oczu po policzkach, ale nie starła ich. W końcu i tak popłyną następne. _

_-Serce – powiedziała. – Zabrał mi serce. _

Natalie obudziła się, oddychając szybko i ścierając z twarzy łzy. Stłumiła szloch, siadając na łóżku i szybko włączając światło.

Keith nie umarł. Jeszcze nie. Prawda? To musiał być koszmar. Brooke nigdy tego nie zrobiła – nie przedarła ich zdjęcia. Drżącymi rękoma otworzyła szufladę szafki nocnej i wzięła głęboki oddech ulgi, widząc zdjęcie wciąż na swoim miejscu, wciąż w jednym kawałku. Całe. To był koszmar, zdjęcie wciąż tam było, więc to nie była prawda. On nie umarł.

Widziała go wcześniej tego dnia – był wciąż z nią, żywy. Prawda? To był tylko koszmar. To nie działo się naprawdę. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Wciąż im pozostał czas. Przeczesując drżącą dłonią włosy, patrzyła na telefon przez kilka sekund. Teraz spał. Nie powinna go budzić. Zachowywała się głupio. Irracjonalnie.

Ale musiała. Część niej bała się, że to nie był koszmar i to się faktycznie stało, nawet jeśli zdjęcie wciąż tu było. Całe i nieprzerwane. To było takie realne. Wzięła telefon, szybko wybrała numer, modląc sie by odebrał. Modląc się o jego głos. To wszystko, czego chciała – jego głosu.

Im dłużej trwał sygnał, tym więcej łez wzbierało w jej oczach, ale tuż przed tym jak miała się rozłączyć, porzucić całą nadzieję, zaspany głos powiedział w słuchawce – Halo?

Natalie zadławiła łzy wdzięczności. _Jego głos_.

-Jesteś – wyszeptała.

-Jestem, Natalie – odszepnął. – Jestem tu.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to ten dzień. Dzień ukończenia szkoły. Dzień do którego dążyła od początku liceum. Ale teraz, kiedy wreszcie nadszedł, nie czuła tego samego szczęścia i ekscytacji, których wcześniej się spodziewała.

Zamiast tego czuła lęk, ból i obezwładniający smutek. Odkąd poznała Keitha rzeczy zmieniły znaczenie. I teraz nie potrafiła już martwić się o cokolwiek innego niż fakt, że niebawem go straci. To było jedyne o czym myślała. Jedyne, co jeszcze się liczyło.

-Wyglądasz cudownie, skarbie – westchnęła jej mama, kiedy Natalie zeszła po schodach w swojej galowej sukience.

Była prosta, czerwona. Z paskiem ozdobionym niebieskimi i purpurowymi kamieniami, za kolana. Poruszała się płynnie w rytm jej kroków.

Natalie podeszła do mamy i wzięła swoją niebieską togę, założyła ją na sukienkę i biorąc do ręki biret, postanowiła założyć go później.

-Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się, ale wiedziała, że wygląda sztucznie, co zauważyła jej mama.

-Wszystko dobrze, skarbie?

Natalie kiwnęła, uciekając oczami przed natarczywym wzrokiem mamy.

- Tak, tak. Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu nie wierzę, że to już ten dzień.

-Jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni – uśmiechnęła się jej mama. – Gotowa na przemowę?

-Taa, wszystko już mam. – Sprawdziła kieszeń swojej togi by się upewnić, że tam jest, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie jej potrzebować. Nie miała zamiaru przeczytać tego co napisała już parę tygodni temu. Nie. Dziś miała zamiar mówić z serca.

Jej mama wstała, wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja mała dziewczynka jest Uczniem #1 i idzie do Duke.

Przytuliła mocno Natalie, choć ta ledwie odpowiedziała. Dlaczego to już nie brzmiało ekscytująco? Wydawało się być takie niewłaściwe.

Wszystko wydawało się być _nie tak_.

Kiedy pojawiła się na auli, ludzie gratulowali jej, próbowali z nią porozmawiać, ale ona szukała tylko jednej osoby. Nie mogła wytropić go zanim wszyscy nie zajęli swoich miejsc. Usiadła i odcięła się od wszystkich i wszystkiego wokół. Ledwie pamiętała drogę po dyplom i powrót na miejsce.

Jej myśli były gdzie indziej, aż nie usłyszała własnego imienia wyczytywanego by wygłosiła przemowę. Czy czas musiał tak pędzić? To był teraz prawdziwy problem, zbyt szybko pędzący czas. Chciała go zatrzymać, wrzucić w bezruch i pozwolić sobie na oddech. Zastanowienie.

Życie.

Chociaż na chwilę uspokoić wszystko.

Kiedy dotarła na scenę, światła nieco ją oślepiły, ale wciąż wzrokiem prześlizgiwała się po twarzach uczniów i rodziców w poszukiwaniu _jego_. Musiała go znaleźć przed przemową. Nie mogłaby tego zrobić, nie wiedząc że tam jest, patrzy na nią i słucha.

A on tam był. Stał z tyłu. Patrzył wprost na nią. To dodało jej odwagi by zacząć.

-Witaj roczniku 2006. Jestem Natalie Anderson. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy na tej sali spodziewają się, że teraz wypowiem długi monolog o szkole i o tym, jakie miała wpływ na moje życie. Ale rzecz w tym, że nie bardzo mam zamiar to zrobić. Bo szkoła to szkoła. Możecie mi wierzyć, są ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Widzicie, tak daleko jak sięgam pamięcią, szkoła była dla mnie wszystkim: musiałam mieć same piątki, należeć do wszystkich kółek. Jeśli coś szło nie tak czułam się sprowokowana i smutna, ale rzecz w tym.. w tym wszystkim totalnie zagubiłam siebie. Zapomniałam kim jestem. Aż do pewnego dnia. Poznałam kogoś, kto pokazał mi co tracę. To było Życie. Pokazał mi jak się żyje naprawdę, i jak bardzo zdobywanie piątek i udział w szkolnych konkursach jest nieistotne. Myślę, że zdawałam każdy egzamin - oprócz tego z życia. Ten kurs oblałam.

Ten człowiek zawsze mi mówił: niebo jest ograniczeniem i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że miał rację. Mam nadzieję, że tylko niebo jest limitem. Naprawdę paskudne rzeczy zdarzają się ludziom, naprawdę okropne i jedno czego chcę abyście wynieśli z tej przemowy to to, że życie jest najważniejszym co macie. Ale nie bierzcie go zbyt poważnie i kiedy przydarzą wam się te paskudne rzeczy, zawsze podążajcie za marzeniami. Zapamiętajcie, by nigdy nie przestawać doceniać życia. Więc teraz idźcie i żyjcie swoim życiem i łapcie marzenia bo nigdy nie wiecie kiedy wszystko się może skończyć. Tak.. po prostu.

Uczniowie, grono pedagogiczne, rodzice i dziadkowie zaczęli klaskać, ale Natalie była skupiona tylko na Keithie. Bezgłośnie wymówiła „kocham cię" tuż przed tym jak wszyscy podrzucili birety i zaczęli sobie gratulować końca szkoły, nowej podróży w ich życiu, powodując, że Natalie straciła go z oczu. Kiedy czapki opadły na ziemię i znów mogła zobaczyć tłum, jego już nie było.

Wyszedł.

W rzeczywistości zajęło to tylko parę godzin odkąd ostatni raz widziała Keitha na zakończeniu roku, ale dla niej wydawało się, że minął tydzień. Nawet, gdy wszyscy sobie wokół gratulowali i świętowali, ona nie mogła przestać go szukać. Chociaż wiedziała, że poszedł. Że go nie ma.

Czas, ten jeden raz, wydawał się zwolnić akurat wtedy gdy Natalie i jej rodzina świętowała w restauracji. Problem polegał na tym, że wszystko czego Natalie chciała to porozmawiać z Keithem, być z nim. Jak dla niej to nie było czego świętować. W końcu po kilku godzinach mogła wyrwać się od rodziny i przyjaciół i pojechać do jedynego miejsca w którym chciała być.

Keitha.

Zapukała do drzwi wejściowych, czekając nerwowo by ktoś otworzył, żeby wreszcie z nim być.

-Natalie, witaj – powiedział pan Zatterstrom, gdy otworzył. – Ładna przemowa. Naprawdę mi się podobała – uśmiechnął się i posłał jej znajome spojrzenie.

-Dziękuję. Eee.. Jest Keith? – zapytała.

-Nie ma – zaczął pan Zatterstrom, ale jedno spojrzenie na Natalie kazało mu pospiesznie dodać – Właściwie jest w parku.

-W parku? – zapytała, upewniając się, że się nie przesłyszała. To było miejsce w które nigdy nie chodził a przynajmniej o tym nie wspominał.

-Ta, poszedł tam już parę godzin temu, myślę że powinnaś iść z nim pogadać.

-To mam w planach – uśmiechnęła się.

Podziękowała i poszła według jego wskazówek. Przeszła kilka bloków zanim dojrzała park. Wkrótce potem dojrzała Keitha, który powoli huśtał się na huśtawce, myśląc nad czymś, co wyglądało na bardzo poważne.

-Cześć – powiedziała, gdy usiadła na huśtawce obok i lekko odbiła się nogami od ziemi.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

-Jak ty…?

-Twój tato. On mi powiedział.

Skinął i odwrócił wzrok, znów zaczynając się bujać na swojej huśtawce.

-Więc… hmmm.. wyszedłeś po.. no wiesz – zaczęła Natalie.

Zatrzymał się i odetchnął głęboko. Nie mógł na nią spojrzeć.

-Tak, wiem. Przepraszam za to.

-Rozumiem – szepnęła.

Odwrócił na nią gwałtownie wzrok.

-Serio?

Natalie nieco się spięła.

-No cóż, przynajmniej się staram. Wszystko ok.?

Keith też się spiął.

-Keith?

Zeskoczył z huśtawki, łapiąc szybko oddech. Stanęła za nim, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

-Nie. Nie jest ok.! – Kopnął w piasek, który obsypał ich oboje. – Wszystko się spieprzyło! – Wyrzucił ramię w powietrze.

-Coś się wydarzyło? – zapytała, próbując ustalić co go tak rozzłościło.

Lekko skinął.

-_Tak_! Wszystko jest nie tak! Nie tak to powinno być! Nie tak to powinno wyglądać!

-Co jak powinno wyglądać? – zapytała miękkim i spokojnym głosem.

- Nie powinno mnie obchodzić, że umieram. Ale mnie obchodzi i to mi się nie podoba.

-Keith, to całkowicie normalne – powiedziała delikatnie.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, oczy miał pełne gniewu, smutku lub obu – Natalie nie mogła tego stwierdzić.

-Nie dla mnie. Mówiłem ci już, moje życie było stekiem gówna i nic mnie nie obchodziło czy umrę. Czasami, przez większość czasu, uważałem to za coś dobrego. Ale teraz budzę się każdego dnia i myślę o rzeczach, które mnie ominą, które stracę i chcę żeby to się skończyło. Chcę to powstrzymać! - Zatrzymał się by wziąć głębszy oddech, jego gniew opadł. Wyszeptał smutno – Nie chcę już się przejmować.

Oddychając ciężko, skupił wzrok na ziemi. Natalie podeszła i mocno go objęła. W pierwszej chwili chciał ją odepchnąć, ale nie miała zamiaru go puścić, więc w końcu słabo objął ją ramionami. Położył czoło na jej ramieniu i oddychał nierówno. Po kilku minutach, kiedy opanował swój oddech powiedział.

-Nie chcę nic stracić. Chcę… Sam nie wiem. Jestem.. tak bardzo zdezorientowany. – Ostanie słowa wymówił szeptem.

Nie bardzo znajdywała jakieś słowa pocieszenia, więc jedyne co zrobiła to przytuliła go mocniej. Po kilku sekundach podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Wiesz czego mi będzie najbardziej brakowało? – Głos lekko mu się załamał.

-Czego? – zapytała miękkim głosem. Podniósł rękę by pogłaskać ją po włosach.

-Ciebie.


	2. Rozdział 2: Bez Ciebie

**Notka od tłumacza** (bo zapomniałam wcześniej): Historia napisana przez **acciodanrad9**, zaczynająca się mniej więcej po filmowej Scenie Pożegnania. Obejmuje 25 rozdziałów plus epilog. Jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia, opublikuję tu całość, chociaż nie wiem kiedy się to wydarzy. W miarę zainteresowania mogę przyspieszyć pracę.

Proszę o wszelkie uwagi dotyczące błędów, gramatyki i tłumaczenia w ogóle. To moja pierwsza tego typu praca i będę wdzięczna za wszelkie poprawki, ale też odpowiedzi w ogóle. Z tego co się orientuję, ustawiłam tak, żeby niezalogowane osoby też mogły komentować.

Ta historia porwała mnie bez reszty, mam nadzieję, że dla Was również będzie miła. :)

**Rozdział 2**

**Bez ciebie**

Keith nie wracał do tego, co zdarzyło się w dzień zakończenia szkoły, więc Natalie postanowiła, że najlepiej będzie odpuścić. Nie chciała sprawiać mu przykrości i, szczerze, nie chciała o tym myśleć. W ogóle. Właśnie zaczęło zachodzić słońce; Natalie i Keith siedzieli z tyłu ciężarówki, w ich miejscu. Miejscu z widokiem na Jezioro, na miejsce, gdzie Natalie nie była od tygodni i za którym szczerze nie tęskniła.

-Spadająca gwiazda – powiedział nagle Keith.

Natalie lekko podskoczyła, głos Keitha ją zaskoczył. On sam był cichy i wycofany przez cały wieczór.

-Co? – zapytała. Podniosła głowę, która spoczywała na ramieniu Keitha, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrzył ponad nią, na niebo.

-Spadająca gwiazda – powtórzył z lekką nutą smutku w głosie. Nie spuszczał wzroku z nieba. – Pomyśl życzenie – dodał.

Natalie spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu.

-Życzenie? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się, by patrzeć na nią. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu.

- Tak, życzenie – powtórzył.

-Ale po co? – chciała wiedzieć.

Jego uśmiech zmienił się w grymas zanim odwrócił głowę, interesując się dziurą w swojej kurtce.

-Wiesz – zaczął cicho – mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jeśli widzisz spadającą gwiazdę wypowiadasz życzenie.

- Twoja mama? – zapytała niepewnie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy o niej wspomniał.

-Taa…- głos mu się lekko załamał.

- Co się stało? – zapytała cicho, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że nie powinna. Powstrzymywała się, by go nie zezłościć.

Kiedy wreszcie przemówił, nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Zamiast tego wskazał konkretne miejsce na niebie.

-Kolejna – powiedział.

- Keith – powiedziała Natalie, biorąc jego dłoń, która wciąż śledziła spadającą gwiazdę i położyła mu ją delikatnie na kolanie.

Westchnął, patrząc w innym kierunku – gdziekolwiek, by nie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech, zanim odpowiedział – Wypadek samochodowy.

-Och, ona..

-Tak, ale to było dawno temu.

-Przykro mi – szepnęła. – Musiało ci być tak ciężko.

Odchrząknął, przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy na kilka sekund.

-Nie przejmuj się, Partnerko.

Rozumiejąc, że skończył rozmowę, Natalie wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, z głową na ramieniu Keitha. Opierał się dla wygody o tył ciężarówki. Po kilku minutach przemówił, głosem pełnym smutku i bólu, który Natalie chciałaby od niego zabrać.

-Jeszcze jedna – wskazał i Natalie parzyła, jak gwiazda błysnęła przez niebo. – Wypowiedz życzenie – powiedział z oczami utkwionymi w spadającej gwieździe.

-Nie mogę – szepnęła, poddając się, gdy oczy zaszły jej łzami.

-Czemu? – zapytał.

-Ponieważ – odparła płaczliwie, wycierając łzy z twarzy. – Ponieważ mam życzenie, które nie może się spełnić.

Spojrzał na nią. – Jakie?

Zrobiła pauzę i smutno odparła – Ciebie – pociągnęła nosem. – Na zawsze.

Keith kiwnął w zrozumieniu.

-Masz rację. – Jego głos także wyrażał poddanie. – Nie ma o co prosić, co?

- Nie, nie ma – powiedziała głosem pełnym łez.

Kilka dni później, Natalie została zaskoczona wczesnym porankiem przez telefon od Brooke. Nie rozmawiały zbyt wiele odkąd Natalie zerwała z Raffem a zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu z Keithem. Telefon zadzwonił, kiedy brała wodę z lodówki.

-Halo? – zapytała.

-Chcesz jechać na łódź?

Natalie otworzyła butelkę, trzymając telefon przy uchu ramieniem. Rozpoznała ten głos.

-Brooke. Cześć. Łódź, serio? – dopytała.

To była dziwna propozycja. Nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek była z Brooke na łodzi.

-Tak, no wiesz, teraz kiedy nie jedziesz do Londynu, pomyślałam, że mogłoby być fajnie. To pierwszy weekend bez szkoły i w ogóle. Plus, ojciec Trish ma własną łódź, więc planujemy jechać nad jezioro i popływać trochę. Jedziesz?

-Kto jeszcze jedzie? – zapytała.

-Cóż, Travis i ja, Trish i Robbie, naturalnie. Pojedziesz też?

-Raff nie jedzie?

Brook zrobiła pauzę zanim odparła – Nie, nie jedzie. Nie gadaliśmy za dużo odkąd zerwaliście. Jest naprawdę wkurzony, zmienił się.

-Taa – mruknęła Natalie. – Mogę kogoś wziąć?

-Jasne, kogo? – zapytała Brooke, nawet jeśli Natalie podejrzewała, że wie.

-Keitha.

Nastąpiła kolejna pauza i Natalie wstrzymała oddech. Nie chciała się znów z nią kłócić.

-Wiesz, jest moim przyjacielem – powiedziała. – Może być fajnie. Mogłabyś go poznać.

Tak by było, gdyby wzięła Keitha; to by było dla niego dobre. Powstrzymałoby ich przed myśleniem o różnych rzeczach. Przynajmniej na chwilę. Miejmy nadzieję.

-Przyjacielem? – powtórzyła Brooke. – Tylko przyjacielem?

-Cóż – Natalie wzięła łyk wody i usiadła na kanapie w salonie. – Może czymś w rodzaju kogoś więcej.

-Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, zabierz go. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać.

-Serio?

- Tak sądzę. W sumie nie wiem co na to reszta, ale robisz co musisz.

Natalie poczuła falę gniewu, słysząc ton głosu Brooke, ale powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem czegoś na ten temat.

-Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą inni.

-Więc go weź – szepnęła Brooke.

-Wezmę.

-Dobra – odparła.

-Więc, kiedy jedziemy? – zapytała Natalie, próbując zmienić temat.

-W sobotę. Wyjeżdżamy wcześnie, około szóstej. To długa droga.

-Będziemy – powiedziała Natalie i rozłączyła się po tym jak ustaliły szczegóły, ale została na kanapie, myśląc.

Problem leżał w tym, jak przekonać Keitha by pojechał na wyprawę z jej znajomymi, którzy nie do końca go lubią.

To nie będzie łatwe.

Minęły dwa dni i Natalie wciąż nie zebrała się na odwagę, by zapytać Keitha czy pojedzie. Był już piątek i musiała z nim porozmawiać, jutro mieli jechać. Pływanie na łodzi – to nie było coś, co Keith mógłby chcieć robić – po co w ogóle wyszła z propozycją, by spędzał czas z jej znajomymi?

Byli właśnie na tyle ciężarówki Keitha, w ich miejscu. Leżeli na przyczepie pod kocem, który Keith zawsze ze sobą woził. Leżeli ramię w ramię, odwróceni, tak że ich nogi zwisały za ciężarówką.

-Zatem, Partnerze – powiedziała Natalie, próbując rozpocząć rozmowę. Spojrzała na niego, odrywając wzrok od gwiazd. Trzymał wzrok utkwiony w niebie.

-A-ha? – mruknął.

-Co robisz jutro? – zapytała niepewnie.

-Mnóstwo rzeczy – zachichotał, kładąc ręce pod głową.

-Jak na przykład?

-Rzeczy.

-Keith – powiedziała stanowczo.

-Co? – zaśmiał się, patrząc na jej zirytowaną twarz.

-Nie znudzisz się robieniem tych rzeczy? – zapytała.

-Nie.

-Może chciałbyś zrobić coś jeszcze? No wiesz – na przykład z jakimiś znajomymi?

Cień emocji przebiegł przez jego twarz.

-Niee – potrząsnął głową. – O co w ogóle ci chodzi? Lepiej będzie jak się będę trzymał moich normalnych przyzwyczajeń. Mam ciebie, to wystarczy.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się na ostatnie zdanie.

– To słodkie. Ale nie chciałbyś się zabawić?

-Zabawić?

Skinęła.

-Zabawa? Ja mam zabawę. – Posłał jej uśmieszek. – Skąd te pytania?

Poczuła ciepło w twarzy. – Ponieważ pomyślałam, że… ?

-Co? Musisz zwolnić, Partnerko. Wtedy może coś zrozumiem – zażartował.

Poczuła, jak ciepło w jej twarzy narasta. Przemówiła, tym razem wolniej.

-Może byś chciał pojechać na łódkę ze mną i z moimi znajomymi?

Zareagował dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczała. Roześmiał się, jakby pytanie było żartem i odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na niebo.

-Po co?

-Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś pojechał.

Nagle usiadł, wciągając nogi na przyczepę i jednocześnie kucając w przysiadzie. Wyglądało, jakby w każdej chwili był gotowy wyskoczyć z ciężarówki.

-Czemu? – nalegał.

-Po prostu chcę, dobra? – fuknęła. Naprawdę nie chciała odbywać tej rozmowy.

-Nie chcesz, żebym jechał, Natalie – szepnął.

-Owszem, chcę. – Także ukucnęła obok. – Czemu myślisz, że bym nie chciała byś…

-Powiedz mi – wciął jej się w zdanie. – Czemu chcesz, żebym jechał z twoimi z twoimi znajomymi, którzy mnie nawet nie lubią? I jaki w tym cel? I tak niedługo już mnie nie będzie.

Natalie doznała potężnego szoku na gniew i krzywdę, jaka brzmiała w jego głosie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy wydawał się być w ogóle zainteresowany tym, co ludzie o nim myślą. Nigdy się nie zdawał przejmować, że inni uważają go za dziwnego, dziwadło. To było do niego niepodobne.

-Chcę cię im po prostu przedstawić. – To zabrzmiało głupio nawet w jej ustach.

- Przedstawić mnie? – zachichotał. – Oni mnie znają. Wszyscy chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły przez osiem ostatnich lat.

Umilkła, nie dostawszy żadnej odpowiedzi od Keitha, który prychnął i szybko wyskoczył z ciężarówki, idąc na skraj klifu, patrząc na jezioro poniżej.

-Keith – zawołała, gdy szła nieporadnie w jego stronę. Nie odpowiedział. – Keith – powtórzyła, gdy podeszła do niego. Widziała jego spięte ramiona, gdy się zbliżyła.

Ale wtedy nagle odwrócił się, szybko mrugając.

-Chcesz, żebym pojechał, bo chcesz pokazać swoim znajomym – przystanął. – Że nie jestem _dziwadłem_.

Poczuła, jak serce jej przyspieszyło i szybko pokręciła głową.

-Keith, to nie tak. Ani trochę.

To nie było tak, dla niej nigdy nie był dziwadłem. Niezrozumiały, tak. Ale czy ona nie była? Czy wszyscy tacy nie byli? Dla niej Keith był _Keithem_ i uwielbiała w nim, że nie przejmował się innymi, był sobą – że był sobą niezależnie co ludzie o nim mówili.

-Więc czemu? Czemu chcesz żebym poznał twoich znajomych? – zażądał.

Podeszła do niego, łapiąc jego dłonie w swoje. Spiął się, ale jej nie puścił.

-Keith – powiedziała delikatnie. – Ponieważ chcę pokazać moim znajomym faceta którego…którego pokochałam.

Na jej wyznanie zamknął oczy, przygryzł wargę i odwrócił się, spoglądając znowu na jezioro.

Kilka sekund później odpowiedział – Rozumiem. – W jego głosie nie było już poprzedniego gniewu, raczej więcej smutku i tęsknoty.

Serce Natalie złamało się na pół. Ale powstrzymała łzy. Nie chciała by widział, jak płacze. Zdawało się, że minęła wieczność, zanim ją zaskoczył, mówiąc – Ok. Pojadę z tobą.

Odwrócił się do niej twarzą, ale trzymała wzrok utkwiony w ziemi, próbując osuszyć oczy. Czy to źle, że nie powiedział jej jeszcze „kocham cię"? Powiedział to tylko w kontekście, ale to było co innego i to ją martwiło. Bardzo. Jednak nic nie powiedziała. Podniosła wzrok, gdy poczuła, że jej oczy są wystarczająco suche.

-Ok – szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się smutno i posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące, że wie, co ona pragnie usłyszeć, ale nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Przełknęła ślinę. To musiało wystarczyć, bo obawiała się, że to jedyne co może od niego dostać.

Nadszedł sobotni poranek i Keith był ostatnią osobą, po którą przyjechali. Zdecydowali się jechać vanem ojca Trish, który mógł pomieścić sześć osób. Robbie – chłopak Trish – skręcił na podjazd domu Keitha. Natalie wysiadła cicho z auta, pukając do drzwi wejściowych. Zapięła sweter, było dość wcześnie i wiatr wciąż był chłodny. Keith otworzył z krzywym uśmieszkiem czającym się na ustach. Miał na sobie workowate niebieskie spodnie, które ledwo trzymały się mu na biodrach i białą koszulkę.

-Hej – uśmiechnęła się, przytulając go. Odwzajemnił się, obejmując ją ramionami i odpłynęli tak na kilka sekund.

Ziewnął, a ona wywróciła oczami.

-Jest wcześnie – wyjaśnił.

-Gotowy?

Skinął. – Taa, wziąłem trochę rzeczy. – Założył na ramię podarty plecak.

-Idealnie – uśmiechnęła się.

Pan Zatterstrom wyszedł z pokoju, kompletnie ubrany.

-Baw się dobrze, Keith – powiedział i uścisnął go. Podczas gdy Keith odbywał swoją scenę wstydu, Natalie nie przegapiła Pana Zatterstorma wymawiającego bezgłośnie „opiekuj się nim." Posłała mu smutny uśmiech i odparła, równie bezgłośnie „będę".

Pan Zatterstrom wypuścił go z niezręcznego uścisku i Natalie wzięła Keitha za rękę, gdy szli do auta. Przedstawiła go wszystkim, nawet tym, którzy już go znali. Zaraz potem ruszyli.

Po dwóch godzinach drogi, zatrzymali się na stacji, by zatankować i zjeść śniadanie. Weszli na stację i Natalie odwróciła się do Keitha, zanim poszedł do toalety.

-Coś chcesz? - zapytała.

Potrząsnął głową. –Nie, wszystko mam.

Podeszła do działu z jedzeniem, szukając pączków, kiedy stanęła za nią Trish.

-Wydaje się być miły – powiedziała, biorąc pączka.

Naralie spojrzała na nią. Była pierwszą osobą, która wspomniała o Keithie odkąd się pojawił.

-Tak, jest miły.

Wzięła dwa pączki i dwie butelki soku pomarańczowego. Nawet, jeśli twierdził, że nie jest głodny, miała zamiar zmusić go by coś zjadł lub wypił.

-Chociaż jest cichy – odezwała się znów Trish, próbując zdecydować się czy wziąć pomarańczowy, czy jagodowy sok. – Co jest dziwne. Pamiętam wyraźnie, że był całkiem zabawny w szkole.

Natalie chrząknęła. Był cichy, co nie leżało w jego naturze. Podejrzewała, że nie ma za wiele do powiedzenia. Prawdopodobnie, czuł się trochę niezręcznie; była tego niemal pewna.

-Jeszcze się rozkręci. – _Przynajmniej mam nadzieję_, pomyślała.

-Wystraszył się nas? – zażartowała Trish, otwierając drzwi lodówki z napojami i biorąc jagodowy sok.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie – odparła żartobliwie, kiedy zmierzały do kasy.

Kiedy płaciła, zobaczyła jak Keith wychodzi i idzie do vana. Kiedy Trish zapłaciła, wróciły do auta. Wszyscy już byli, jedząc to co kupili.

-Przyniosłam ci coś do picia i pączka, jeśli chcesz. Pewnie powinieneś się nie odwadniać – powiedziała Natalie, kiedy usiadła i zapinała pas. Wyciągnęła torbę z piciem i jedzeniem w jego stronę. Robbie wyjechał ze stacji i zmierzali na autostradę.

-Dzięki – powiedział, biorąc łyk soku i wstawiając butelkę na półeczkę obok niego.

W aucie było cicho przez chwilę, poza muzyką, kiedy wszyscy jedli śniadanie. Keith wziął dwa gryzy pączka, ale resztę odłożył, twierdząc, że się najadł. Natalie zapakowała resztę jego pączka, na wypadek, gdyby chciał zjeść później. Kiedy skończyła jeść, poczuła ciężar opadający na jej ramię. Zaskoczona spojrzała i zobaczyła, że Keith zapadł w drzemkę, z głową na jej ramieniu.

Przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła i poczuła ciepło. Nie było zbyt ciepłe, by się tym martwić, ale najwidoczniej miał lekką gorączkę. A to było normalne, rozmyślała. Wcześniej wyszukała wszystko na ten temat; podwyższona temperatura była jednym z wielu objawów raka. Czy to dlatego pan Zatterstrom kazał jej się nim opiekować? Bo kiepsko się czuł? Bo rosła mu temperatura?

-Wszystko z nim dobrze? – zapytała Brooke, spoglądając w tył. Po tym pytaniu wszyscy inni też spojrzeli na Keitha.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy Brooke w ogóle uznała jego obecność. Natalie szybko zabrała dłoń z jego czoła, unikając spojrzenia Brooke.

-Tak, po prostu jest zmęczony.

Bardzo chciała im powiedzieć prawdę. To było okropne, trzymać to w tajemnicy, ale prawdy im nie mogła powiedzieć. Nie zrozumieliby. Ani trochę.

Kilka godzin później dotarli nad jezioro i znajdowali się na jego środku, na wielkiej łodzi Trish, planując spędzenie reszty dnia na relaksie, zwiedzaniu i pływaniu.

Słońce grzało mocno, Natalie właśnie skończyła smarować plecy Keitha balsamem i nakładała trochę na swoje nogi.

-Dobrze się bawicie? – spytał Trish, siadając obok Natalie i rozpuszczając swoje brązowe włosy.

Natalie odwróciła się do niej. – Tak, chociaż jest trochę gorąco. Pójdziemy potem pływać. Dzięki, że wzięliście mnie i Keitha na łódź, to miłe z waszej strony.

To była ładna łódź, duża, miała nawet swoją małą kuchnię pod pokładem.

-Nie ma problemu. Zgadzam się, niedługo do wody, zdecydowanie.

Popatrzyła, jak Trish rzuca pytające spojrzenie na Keitha, który leżał na brzuchu z zamkniętymi oczami. Przerzuciła wzrok na Natalie – Czy on…?

-Nie śpi – zaśmiała się, próbując rozwiać niezręczność. Szturchnęła Keitha, by włączył się do rozmowy. Przewrócił się na plecy, pot skapywał mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na Trish z uśmieszkiem i usiadł, czekając aż coś powie.

-Więc Keith, na jakie studia idziesz? – zapytała.

Gdyby Natalie nie znała go tak dobrze, nie dostrzegła by błysku emocji na twarzy.

-Na żadne – odparł, patrząc na swoje kolana i drapiąc się w kark.

- Żadne? – powtórzyła. – Zdawało mi się, że brałeś…

Wciął jej się w zdanie, zanim skończyła.

- Taa, ale kto właściwie potrzebuje studiów? Jest tyle ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia ze swoim czasem, zamiast zaśmiecania mózgu nieistotnymi faktami. – Znów posłał jej uśmieszek.

-Hmm, cóż – zaczęła, nie będąc pewna, jak zareagować na to co powiedział. – Co to za ważne rzeczy?

-Pokazy ciężarówek.

Trish się zaśmiała, ale przestała, gdy zobaczyła jego poważną twarz. – Mówisz serio?

Skinął i wstał, idąc na skraj łodzi, stawiając stopy na jej krawędzi. Odwrócił się twarzą do Trish.

-A po zlocie ciężarówek, co będziesz robił? – zapytała.

Nie odpowiedział, w zamian skacząc i ochlapując je zimną, orzeźwiającą wodą.

-Zdaje się, że ignorujesz moje pytanie – powiedziała Trish, gdy tylko głowa Keitha znalazła się nad powierzchnią.

-Doprawdy? – zapytał niewinnie.

-Więc jakie masz plany po zlocie ciężarówek?

Jego rozbawiona twarz zmieniła się w poważną. – Naprawdę nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.

-Pan Tajemniczy co? – powiedziała Trish, nie dostrzegając jego zmiany nastroju.

Natalie wstała nagle.

-Keith, _wystarczy_! Nie chcę tego więcej słuchać!

-Więcej czego? – zażartował, chociaż wiedział dokładnie, o co jej chodzi.

-Wiesz czego – powiedziała chłodnym tonem.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy zamarł na jej głos. Zmienił ton z żartobliwego na cichy i gładki.

-Partnerko, nie złość się. _Przepraszam_.

Trish przyglądała się smutnej twarzy Natalie, ale ona tego nie zauważyła.

-Co jest? – zapytała Trish. Natalie nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła smutno, jak Keith odływa od łodzi. Tyłem do niej.

Kiedy chwilę później wyszedł, przyciągnął ją do siebie i wyszeptał do ucha – Przepraszam.

Moczył ją, ale miała to gdzieś, objęła go ramionami, trzymając blisko. Chwilę później odsunął ją od siebie i założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Przyciągnął ich głowy do siebie blisko, by zetknęli się czołami. Byli w swoim własnym świecie i Natalie nie chciała z niego wychodzić.

-Po prostu już o tym nie mów, ok.? – powiedziała.

-Nie będę – odparł, przytulając krótko i idąc pod daszek łodzi.

-Jest słodki – powiedziała Trish, nie przywołując sytuacji między nimi, której była świadkiem.

Natalie patrzyła na miejsce w którym przed chwilą zniknął. Poczuła w oczach łzy, miała nadzieję, że Trish ich nie widzi.

-Jest słodki – szepnęła. – Naprawdę jest.

-Wstajemy, wstajemy! Czas na lunch!

Natalie podniosła się, a ręcznik który okrywał ich przed słońcem, spadł obok. Spojrzała na Keitha. Leżał blisko niej na boku. Patrzyła jak jego pierś podnosi się i opada. Kilka sekund potem Robbie zawołał ich znowu.

-Czas na lunch!

Musiała go obudzić, delikatnie potrząsnęła nim, uważając by go nie spłoszyć.

-Keith, obudź się.

Otworzył leniwie oczy.

-Co? – zapytał śpiąco, zasłaniając oczy przed słońcem by na nią spojrzeć.

-Czas na jedzenie – uśmiechnęła się.

Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek zanim wstał i powiedział – Słodko.

Weszli pod pokład, gdzie wszyscy jedli. Natalie rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła do Brooke i Travisa. Jedyną osobą, która z nimi w ogóle rozmawiała była Trish a Natalie miała nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Brooke musiała przywyknąć do faktu, że Keith był życiem Natalie – przynajmniej na razie.

-Idziemy popływać. Chcesz się przyłączyć? Potem możemy wskoczyć na kajaki – wspomniała Brooke, biorąc gryz kanapki z indykiem.

-Brzmi świetnie, prawda Keith? – zapytała Natalie i wzięła trochę chipsów. Uśmiechnął się do niej, podczas gdy robił sobie kanapkę.

-Idealnie – szepnął, oczy jaśniały mu czymś, co Natalie chciała brać za szczęście.

Czemu nie mogło tak po prostu zostać? Czemu musiał ją zostawić? Chciała go na zawsze, ale wiedziała, że nie mogłaby go mieć. Nie dostanie go.

W odróżnieniu do jej myśli, Natalie uśmiechnęła się. Teraz był z nią, to wszystko na co mogła mieć nadzieję. Mieć go, być z nim zanim się rozstaną. Na zawsze.

Jakiś czas spędzili na jedzeniu i pogawędkach. Chwilę później zrobiło się gorąco, więc wreszcie wszyscy poszli do wody.

-Skacz na bombę! – poleciła Brooke, kiedy Natalie stanęła stopami na krawędzi łodzi, gotowa do skoku. Zaśmiała się, zanim wreszcie skoczyła, kuląc się możliwie najbardziej przed wpadnięciem do wody. Wypłynęła kilka sekund później.

Minęła dopiero godzina odkąd poszli pływać, kiedy Natalie zauważyła, że Keith znacznie się zmęczył. Podpłynęła do niego i szepnęła do ucha – Wszystko gra?

Skinął, ale podpłynął do łodzi i wyszedł z wody.

-Tak, muszę tylko chwilę odpocząć. – Rozejrzał się, czy nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

-Ok – powiedziała, wychodząc obok niego.

Popatrzyła na niego i oczy rozszerzyły się jej ze zdziwienia.

-Co to? – zapytała nagle spanikowanym głosem.

-Co? – zapytał, spoglądając na to, co wskazywała. Przyciągnął rękę, by przyjrzeć się bliżej,

-Ach, to – zaczął powoli. – Uderzyłem się o łódź.

Zaskoczenie wymalowało się na twarzy Natalie. – Kiedy? – zapytała, przejeżdżając delikatnie po szorstkim obtarciu.

-Zaraz po wskoczeniu do wody.

-Już się zasiniaczyło? – zapytała zszokowana.

Spojrzenie na jego twarzy się zmieniło.

-Szybko wychodzą siniaki, pamiętasz? – Rzucił jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

-A tak, to jeden z objawów…

-Taa – powiedział szybko. Popatrzył w niebo, aż krzyk Brooke nie sprawił, że podskoczył.

- Natalie! – krzyknęła. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że to ją wołano. – Bierzcie kajaki i chodźcie pływać!

Natalie zachichotała, wstając. – Idziesz? – zapytała, spoglądając na Keitha, który także wstał. Pomógł jej przynieść dwa kajaki z wnętrza łodzi i wystawić do wody.

-Może ja pooglądam? – chrząknął. Natalie kiwnęła, wiedząc, że to jego sposób powiedzenia, że jest zbyt zmęczony by pływać.

-Idealnie – powiedziała i pocałowała go w usta, podczas, gdy inni usadawiali się w kajakach.

-Baw się dobrze – powiedział Keith.

-Będę – uśmiechnęła się, gdy ostrożnie usiadła za Trish w jednym z kajaków.

-Keith, nie idziesz? – zapytała Trish. – Jest dostatecznie dużo miejsca – powiedziała, wskazując na puste miejsce za Natalie.

Potrząsnął głową. – Niee, bawcie się dobrze. Ja popilnuję łodzi.

-Ok – odparła powoli. – Jeśli jesteś pewien.

-Jestem – puścił jej oko, zachowując pozory. – Do zobaczenia.

Pływali kajakami dobrą godzinę, zanim Trish i Natalie nie poczuły się zmęczone. Zaczęły powoli płynąć z powrotem do łodzi, jednak Robbie, Brian i Brooke postanowili jeszcze zostać i lepiej zwiedzić okolicę.

-Gdzie Keith? – zapytała Natalie, jak zbliżyły się do łodzi. Ramiona miała zmęczone od wioseł, ale kiedy nie dostrzegała nigdzie Keitha, zaczęła wiosłować szybciej. Serce zaczęło jej walić i zaczęła poruszać ramionami coraz bardziej nerwowo. W głowie pojawiły się jej okropne myśli. Co jeśli zachorował, a jej przy nim nie było? Co jeśli jej potrzebował, a ona była gdzie indziej?

-Natalie, nie trzeba się spieszyć. Keithowi nic nie jest – powiedziała Trish, próbując nadążyć za Natalie.

-Ale go nie widzę – odparła.

-To jeszcze nic nie znaczy – oznajmiła. – Mógł chcieć zejść ze słońca.

Natalie jednak nie myślała logicznie. Zaczęła zwiększać prędkość.

-Mógł się źle poczuć, mógł zemdleć, mógł…

-Keihowi nic nie jest, ok? – Trish spojrzała troskliwie przez ramię. – Zobacz, już jesteśmy.

Natalie przytaknęła, wyskoczyła z kajaka i ruszyła w stronę łodzi.

-Keith? - zawołała, wchodząc na pokład. Ani śladu po nim. – Keith, gdzie jesteś?

Cisza.

Oddychając ciężko, próbowała zachować spokój. Weszła szybko na pokład i wypuściła głębokie westchnienie ulgi, gdy zobaczyła jego śpiący kształt. Był tam cały i zdrowy, drzemał zwinięty w kulkę. Słońce świeciło prosto na niego i widziała, że jego skóra lekko się zaróżowiła. Wzięła ręcznik z podłogi i przykryła go, nie chcąc by się bardziej opalił.

Odwróciła się, chcąc pomóc Trish wyjąć kajaki na łódź i prawie na nią wpadła.

-O, hej. Nie słyszałam, że jesteś za mną. Pomóc ci z kajakami?

Trish uśmiechnęła się, rzuciwszy spojrzenie na śpiącego Keitha. Usiadła na jednym z miękkich taboretów.

-Już to zrobiłam.

-Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, pomogłabym.

-To nic takiego. W sumie, możemy pogadać? – zapytała.

-Jasne – odparła Natalie. – O…?

Nie rozumiała czemu Trish pyta o rozmowe, to sprawiało wrażenie poważnego. Trish wzruszyła ramionami i przyjrzała się śpiącemu Keithowi i jego poruszającej się równomiernie klatce piersiowej.

-Coś się dzieje – powiedziała.

Natalie zamarła zanim się opanowała i usiadła obok Keitha. Patrzyła na niego z minutę, potem przygnębiająco spojrzała na Trish.

-Co masz na myśli? – udała nie zainteresowaną.

- Z Keithem – Trish wskazała głową w jego kierunku.

-W jakim sensie? – udała zdziwienie.

Trish przysunęła się nieco bliżej. – Wiem, że nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami ani nic i pewnie Brooke wszystko wie, ale…

-Brooke nic o niczym nie wie – oznajmiła Natalie z nutą gniewu w głosie.

-Serio?

-Taa. Miała wystarczająco duży problem, by zaakceptować, że ja i Keith się…

-…spotykacie? – podpowiedziała Trish z uśmiechem.

Natalie zaśmiała się smutno. – Właśnie.

- Więc jest z nim coś nie tak? Czy tylko po prostu kiepsko dziś czuje?

Natalie spojrzała na jezioro i szepnęła.

-Skąd wiesz? Czemu myślisz, że jest z nim coś nie tak?

-To takie małe rzeczy – wzruszyła ramionami. – Na przykład, to jak dużo śpi, jak mało je, jak szybko zmęczył się pływaniem. Z początku myślałam, że ma kiepski dzień. Ale potem przypomniałam sobie rozmowę o tym, co będzie robił zamiast pójścia na studia i ty się tak zezłościłaś. A to nie miało sensu. Cofnęłam się myślami do szkoły i dni, w których wydawał się być… sama nie wiem… po prostu chory. Myślę, że opuszczał wiele dni albo wcześniej wychodził… O, cholera! Natalie, nie płacz.

-Przepraszam, nie mogę się powstrzymać – załkała.

-Cholera, mam rację, prawda?

– Jest chory, naprawdę chory. - Skinęła smutno.

Poczuła się lepiej, gdy wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciła. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, nawet swoim rodzicom. Oni to byli co innego, nic o nim nie wiedzieli. Jaki był sens mówienia im? Czy komukolwiek w ogóle?

-Wyzdrowieje? – zapytała Trish ze strachem.

-Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową.

-Co mu jest? – zapytała Trish, jej oczy zaszły łzami.

-Białaczka. Nie rozmawiam z nim o tym zbyt wiele, ale najwyraźniej chemioterapia nie zadziałała. W sumie nie jestem pewna nawet czy to prawda. Nie znam całej historii. Ja.. po prostu nie wiem.

-Brooke naprawdę nie wie?

-Nie i proszę nic jej nie mów.

-Czemu? Ona by to zrozumiała, Natalie.

-Nie chcę by go nagle zaczęła lubić, bo dowiedziała się o jego chorobie. Chcę by polubiła go, bo polubiła _jego. _On jest tylko… - Westchnęła. – Jest po prostu niezrozumiany.

-A czy my wszyscy tacy nie jesteśmy? – Trish posłała jej uśmiech.

-Jesteśmy – zgodziła się Natalie.

Rozmawiały przez godzinę, zanim Trish zaczęła robić wczesny obiad. Musieli wracać po jedzeniu, została im długa droga powrotna. Natalie wciąż patrzyła na śpiącego Keitha, ścierając kilka łez, które popłynęły po jej twarzy. Wstając, zabrała z niego ręcznik, którym przykryła go wcześniej. Położyła się obok, na małym kawałku miejsca, który zostawił. Ułożyła się na boku twarzą do niego i objęła go. Leżała tak chwilę, obserwując jak oddycha i czując ciepło bijące od niego, ogrzewające ją.

Czuła się tak na miejscu. Obok niego. Nie wiedziała ile tak leżeli dopóki Keith nie otworzył oczu. Widząc, że się budzi, ścisnęła go mocniej, chcąc zachować jego ciepło na zawsze.

-Hej – szepnął śpiącym głosem. Okręcił nieco głowę, by na nią zerknąć.

Poczuła, jak łzy zamazują jej widok. – Kocham cię – wyszeptała, ściskając go. Musiała to powiedzieć. Musiała.

Odwrócił od niej, mrugając szybko kilka razy. Jego oczy poruszały się bezwiednie, jakby próbował coś rozważyć, ale nagle popatrzył znów na nią.

-Wiem, Partnerko – westchnął. – Wiem.

Była pewna, że chciał jej powiedzieć to samo. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że ją kocha, ale…nie mógł. Powiedzenie tego oznaczałoby coś, czego nie mógł jej dać.

Siebie. Dla niej. Na zawsze.


	3. Rozdział 3: Żegnaj, moja kochana

**Rozdział 3**

**Żegnaj, moja kochana**

Minął tydzień od wyprawy na łódź i Natalie starała się spędzać z Keithem tak dużo czasu, jak to tylko możliwe. Chociaż rzeczywistość zaczynała się kompletować. Wyglądało na to, że z każdym dniem, gdy do niego przyjeżdżała, wyglądał coraz…gorzej. Choroba zaczęła się robić bardziej agresywna, a Keith przestał być w stanie ukrywać jej objawy. Natalie to nie przeszkadzało. Zrozumiała, że starał się żyć możliwie najnormalniej, zanim przestanie móc żyć w ogóle.

-Natalie, telefon! – krzyknęła jej mama Caroline.

Podniosła się z krzesła przy swoim biurku. Naprawiała właśnie gaźnik, który Keith zostawił jej kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Nie było trudno złożyć tego w całość, ale było mnóstwo małych części, które czyniły z niego pochłaniacz czasu.

-Ok. – odkrzyknęła, biorąc z biurka telefon i rzucając się na łóżko, odebrała. – Słucham?

-Możesz przyjechać?

-Keith, co tam? – powiedziała, rozpoznając natychmiast jego głos. – Myślałam, że to ty przyjedziesz tu za godzinę.

-Taa, cóż.. Myślisz, że zamiast tego możesz przyjechać?

-Jasne, ale myślałam, że idziemy na film. – Zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

-Może jakiś wypożyczymy? – zaproponował.

-Czemu?

-Nie lubisz wypożyczanych filmów? – zapytał. – Masz coś przeciwko wypożyczanym filmom?

-Nic nie mam do wypożyczanych filmów, Keith. – Przewróciła oczami. Starała się ograniczyć irytację do minimum.

-Dobrze. Więc może pojedziesz do wypożyczalni, coś wybierzesz i przyjedziesz do mnie?

-Czemu nagle zmieniłeś zdanie co do pójścia do kina?

Usłyszała, jak po drugiej stronie Keith głośno westchnął. – Nie chce mi się, ok? Więc możesz to zrobić?

Wiedziała, że próbował jej nie powiedzieć, że nie czuje się dziś dobrze, więc przytaknęła.

-Dobra, będę niedługo.

-Nie zapomnij lodów – powiedział jeszcze Keith i rozłączył się.

-Przywiozłaś lody? – zapytał Keith, kiedy otworzył drzwi, zanim Natalie zdążyła nawet zapukać. Miał na sobie niebiesko-czerwone spodnie od piżamy z dziurą na lewym kolanie i dziurawy, stary zwykły biały podkoszulek.

Natalie podniosła sklepową torbę.

– Co to w ogóle dzisiaj za fascynacja lodami?

Wzruszył ramionami i wziął od niej torbę.

–Miałem na nie ochotę. – Zachichotał. – Dzięki, że mi przywiozłaś. – Pocałował ją w usta, po czym otworzył torbę i popatrzył, jakie lody kupiła.

-Żaden problem. Nie wiedziałam, jaki chciałeś film, więc wybrałam kilka.

-Cudownie – powiedział i zniknął w kuchni. Wyjął dwie miseczki i zaczął wypełniać je czekoladowymi lodami.

Wrócił chwilę później, niosąc dwie miseczki i idąc do kanapy. Natalie nie kłopotała się mówieniem mu, że nie ma mowy, by zjadła całe lody, które jej nałożył. Gdy patrzyła, jak siada na kanapie, zauważyła, że była na niej kołdra, a także jakieś gazety a na stoliku obok leżały lekarstwa. Wyglądało na to, że odpoczywał tu od dłuższego czasu.

-Nie czujesz się dziś dobrze? – zapytała, gdy wybierał film, który chciał obejrzeć. Dostrzegła rumieniec na jego policzku i nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego pokazał jej film „Terminator" – Dobry wybór – dodała.

Podeszła i wzięła pilota od DVD. Ułożyła się na kanapie obok niego i poczuła bijące od niego ciepło.

-Jesteś naprawdę ciepły – zauważyła, próbując przyłożyć mu dłoń do czoła.

Odsunął ją zanim poczuła właściwą temperaturę.

-Wiem – powiedział, lekko zirytowany. – Wszystko dobrze.

-Jesteś pewny?

-Możemy po prostu oglądać film? – zaprzeczył, biorąc od niej pilota i wciskając „play".

-Dobra.

Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć przepraszającym wzrokiem.

–Po prostu nie chcę o tym gadać, ok? Nie _lubię_ o tym gadać.

-W porządku, nie ma problemu – skinęła w zrozumieniu.

Wszystko szło dobrze aż do końca drugiego filmu, kiedy zauważyła, że Keith zaczął się inaczej zachowywać. Nie mógł znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, opierał głowę na ręce i było mu zbyt zimno lub zbyt gorąco.

W końcu nie mogła już patrzeć jak się męczy. Musiała mu jakoś pomóc. Zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na niego.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała, przeszywając go wzrokiem.

Wzruszył ramionami i położył głowę na oparciu kanapy.

– Źle się czuję – przyznał wreszcie, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

-Gorzej niż wcześniej? – zapytała.

Chrząknął, jakby nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, jednak niechętnie odparł – Taa. Tak sądzę. Mam naprawdę paskudny ból głowy. – Przyłożył dłonie do czoła i pomasował skronie palcami, próbując pozbyć się bólu.

-Przynieść ci coś? Leki? Wodę? Lód na głowę?

-Nic mi nie trzeba. – Potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się.

-Powinieneś chociaż napić się wody – nalegała.

Zamknął oczy, kładąc głowę na poduszkę.

-Ok.

Natalie podejrzewała, że zgodził się, by przestała nalegać. Przyniosła z kuchni szklankę wody, wkładając do niej słomę, by ułatwić mu picie. Podeszła do niego i zobaczyła jak przełyka ślinę zanim usiadł.

-Która godzina? – zapytał.

-Koło ósmej, czemu pytasz?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Byłem ciekaw. Niedługo powinien być tata.

Jego wypowiedź wystraszyła Natalie. Jak bardzo naprawdę źle się czuł? Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, co było nie tak, żeby mu mogła pomóc?

-W porządku – odparła, nie będąc pewną co powinna powiedzieć i zrobić.

-Możesz włączyć następny film – powiedział, odstawiając pustą szklankę po wodzie na stolik i zmieniając pozycję, by widzieć telewizor.

Włożyła kolejny film do odtwarzacza i usiadła obok Keitha. Oparł się o nią. Próbowała skupić uwagę na filmie, ale nie mogła się skoncentrować. Jej myśli i uwaga wracały do Keitha, więc kiedy mogła walczyła z ciągłym spoglądaniem na niego. W końcu zmienił pozycję, kładąc głowę na poduszce i zasnął chwilę potem.

Kiedy leciały napisy końcowe, otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i cicho wszedł ojciec Keitha.

-Zasnął? – zapytał, zerkając na śpiącego syna. Odłożył teczkę obok drzwi, zanim do nich poszedł.

-Jakąś godzinę temu – przytaknęła.

Pan Zatterstrom podszedł do Keitha, przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i z głośnym westchnieniem lekko nim potrząsnął.

-Keith, obudź się.

Otworzył powoli oczy. – Źle się czuję – powiedział żałośnie, jak tylko zobaczył tatę. Natalie nie była pewna, czy w ogóle pamiętał o jej obecności.

-Wiem, Keith – odparł pan Zatterstrom smutno. – Chcesz spać znów na kanapie czy u siebie?

Natalie zrozumiała, że to dlatego na kanapie była kołdra i jego rzeczy leżące obok. Ostatnią noc spędził tutaj.

-U siebie – powiedział, siadając powoli. Spojrzał na Natalie. – Przepraszam, Partnerko.

-Nie szkodzi – szepnęła. Miała nadzieje, że nie dostrzegł łez w jej oczach.

Zanim pan Zatterstrom pomógł mu wstać, podeszła i pocałowała go. – Śpij dobrze, Keith – dodała.

Pan Zatterstrom wszedł do salonu chwilę później i usiadł obok Natalie.

-Jeszcze raz przeprasza – powiedział. – Jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle mógł się zachowywać tak normalnie. Cały dzień się źle czuł.

-Taak, też to zauważyłam – powiedziała. – Mieliśmy iść do kina, ale chciał żebym przyjechała tu. Nie wyglądał za dobrze, ale nie powiedział co mu jest. W końcu przyznał, że się źle czuje, ale nie pozwolił sobie pomóc.

Pan Zatterstrom kiwnął w zrozumieniu.

–Wiem, jak to jest. Nie spał za wiele ostatniej nocy. Byłem na nogach przez prawie cały czas. Zrobiłem mu posłanie na kanapie i zdaje się, że na szczęście wreszcie przespał się kilka godzin.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała. Ciekawość wzięła górę.

-To co zwykle, ból głowy, gorączka.

Natalie zamarła. – Dziękuję, że mogłam z nim pobyć. – Wstała by pozbierać płyty.

-Nie, to ja dziękuję – odparł.

Kiedy wszystko zebrała, stanęła przy wyjściowych drzwiach.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że Keith nie jest już sam cały czas. Czuję się lepiej, kiedy wiem, że ma kogoś..

Poczuła, jak łzy wzbierają w jej oczach i zamazują widok, więc spojrzała w dół by ich nie dostrzegł.

-On jest wspaniały, panie Zatterstrom – szepnęła.

-Mów mi Henry, proszę.

-Henry. – Posłała mu łzawy uśmiech. – Chciałabym.. Nie wiem.. Żebyśmy mieli więcej czasu.

-Wiem – zgodził się. Patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, zanim dodał. – Kochasz go, prawda? – zmarszczył brwi.

-Tak, kocham go. Bardziej niż cokolwiek. Tyko on.. Nie jestem pewna, czy kocha mnie.

Henry położył ręce na jej ramionach, upewniając się, że spojrzy mu prosto w oczy.

-Możesz mi wierzyć Natalie, on cię pokochał. Keith cię _kocha_.

-Ale.. jak możesz być taki pewny? Nigdy tego nie mówi, nie że powinno to coś znaczyć, ale znaczy. Przynajmniej dla mnie – odparła.

-Natalie, musisz zrozumieć, że to dla niego trudne. Wiem, że to też trudne dla ciebie. Ale powiedzenie tego, że cię kocha, dla niego, oznaczałoby tylko więcej rzeczywistości, z którą nie chce się zmierzyć.

-Wiem, rozumiem to. Naprawdę. To po prostu trudne, naprawdę trudne. – Jej głos się załamał.

Uśmiechnął się smutno i otworzył jej drzwi. – Wiem. Karzę mu zadzwonić do ciebie jutro, dobrze?

- Dzięki. Dobranoc. – Uśmiechnęła sie i poszła do auta, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W końcu kiedy się w nim znalazła, łzy popłynęły strumieniem.

Nie mogła go stracić. Po prostu _nie mogła._

Kiedy ranek następnego dnia nadszedł i minął, Natalie nie dostała znaku od Keitha. Z początku sądziła, że wciąż śpi, ale potem zaczęła się martwić. Chciała zadzwonić, ale nie chciała przeszkadzać, szczególnie jeśli wciąż spał i źle się czuł.

Po jej rozmowie z Henrym ostatniej nocy, czuła się jakby ktoś wyjął jej serce i nie włożył z powrotem na miejsce. Czuła jakby straciła kawałek siebie i to bolało tak bardzo. Ból, którego nigdy nie doświadczyła. Momentami wydawało jej się, że więcej tego nie zniesie, a jedyne co może robić to myśleć. Leżeć w łóżku i myśleć o Keithie, myśleć o jej życiu bez niego.

Około drugiej po południu ktoś zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył. To był jej brat, zwyczajowy uśmieszek malował mu się na ustach.

-Daj mi spokój – mruknęła, nakrywając głowę kołdrą.

Odkrył ją, rzucając zdziwione spojrzenie.

–Hej, Nats – zaczął. – Eee.. dzwonił telefon – dodał, gdy się nie poruszyła i nic nie powiedziała.

Nie podniosła nawet głowy z poduszki, wyciągnęła tylko rękę, by brat dał jej słuchawkę.

-Słucham? – zapytała cicho, głosem ochrypłym od nieużywania.

-Natalie? – zapytał głos. Wydawał się być zmęczony i smutny.

-Tak, kto mówi? – Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale nie mogła go skojarzyć.

Usłyszała westchnienie po drugiej stronie, gdy głos odparł – Tu Henry, tata Keitha.

Natalie usiadła szybciej, niż sądziła, że to możliwe, co sprawiło, że poczuła zawrót głowy.

-O mój Boże. Co-co się stało? Czy on..?

-Nic mu nie jest. Chciałem tylko, byś wiedziała, że zabrałem go do szpitala tej nocy.

Poczuła jak jej serce przyspiesza i nie mogła złapać oddechu. Łzy zaczęły zasłaniać widok.

-Czemu? – szepnęła.

-Znalazłem go w nocy w kuchni. Miał zawroty, trząsł sie i miał gorączkę. Chciałem go zabrać do łóżka, ale kiedy wstał, zemdlał. Już jest w domu i teraz śpi. Będzie z nim wszystko dobrze przez kilka dni.

Słuchała Henrego, opowiadającego jej historię. Musiał wiedzieć, że i tak nalegałaby, by wyjawił jej każdy szczegół.

-Czy… czy wiedzą co się stało? – zapytała, ręce jej się trzęsły i nie mogła ich powstrzymać.

-Nie bardzo. To mogło być mnóstwo rzeczy. Rak obniża twój system odporności, więc mógł się przeziębić czy cokolwiek. Tak naprawdę nie wiedzą. Dali mu kroplówkę z jakimiś odżywkami i teraz musi odpocząć.

-Przyjadę – powiedziała, nawet nie pytając.

Po drugiej stronie nastała długa cisza. –Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, Natalie.

-Muszę go zobaczyć! – syknęła. Nie było możliwości, żeby ktoś ją przed tym powstrzymał.

-On po prostu…

-Przyjeżdżam.

Pojawiła się w u Keitha w rekordowym czasie. Wyszła z domu, zostawiając rodzinę, która patrzyła na nią niedowierzająco. Nie mieli pojęcia czemu się tak zachowuje; była cicha, smutna i wycofana. Nikomu jeszcze nie powiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, oprócz Trish, która dotrzymywała obietnicy i nikomu nie powiedziała… Przynajmniej z tego co było jej wiadomo.

Ciężko było powiedzieć rodzicom i znajomym, że znalazła kogoś, ale ten ktoś niedługo odejdzie. A może była w niej taka część, która nie chciała mówić nikomu o Keithie, bo kiedy wreszcie odejdzie nie będzie to takie straszne. Im mniej ludzi wiedziało o nim, tym mniej później mogło przywołać go w rozmowie. Wtedy może byłoby jej łatwiej ruszyć dalej. W głębi siebie tak naprawdę wiedziała, że to się nigdy nie stanie – nigdy nie będzie mogła ruszyć dalej. To wydawało się niemożliwe.

Zaparkowała obok żółtej ciężarówki Keitha i spojrzała na nią tęsknie. Kiedyś tam, dawno, jechali w ich miejsce i rozmawiali o bzdurach. I o rzeczach które się liczyły. Wychodząc z auta, podeszła do drzwi, niepewna przed zapukaniem. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że zostanie wpuszczona lub chociaż będzie mogła zobaczyć go przez kilka sekund, upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. Drzwi się otworzyły i Natalie wstrzymała oddech, widząc kto otworzył.

Keith.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważyła, to to, że źle wyglądał. Opierał się o drzwi i oczywistym było, że nie ma dostatecznej siły by nawet stać prosto. Był blady, spocony i widocznie się trząsł. Czy lekarze nie powinni mu pomóc? Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak Henry go opisał.

Jednakże pomimo widocznego braku siły, gdy tylko zorientował się kto przyszedł, zamiast zmęczenia, zaczął od niego bić gniew.

-Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał głosem pełnym jadu.

-Przyszłam cię zobaczyć – odparła. – Zobaczyć jak się czujesz.

-Nic się nie dzieje. Czemu myślisz, że coś mi jest? Wszystko dobrze. – Nawet po głosie można było powiedzieć, że kłamie. Oczywiście, nikt kto na niego spojrzał nie powiedziałby, że wszystko z nim dobrze.

-Cóż.. dostałam telefon…

Keith fuknął i przeciągnął drżącą dłonią po włosach, przerywając jej.

-Założę się, że od mojego taty. Po prostu cudownie. Nie było powodu, żeby do ciebie dzwonił, doprawdy. Oboje wszystko bierzecie _o wiele _zbyt serio.

-Keith, on tylko chciał żebym wiedziała, co się stało. Ostatniej nocy zemdlałeś. Byłeś w szpitalu. To chyba dość poważne. Myślę, że mam prawo wiedzieć.

-To moje sprawy, Natalie. Naprawdę myślę, że powinnaś już iść. O, i wiesz co? Myślę, że będzie lepiej jeśli nigdy nie wrócisz. Mam zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie, byś jeszcze się przypadkowo pojawiała w moim domu.

-Nie zaczynaj znów tego gówna, Keith. Co to ma być? Scena Odpychania Ludzi? To właśnie robisz? Myślałam, że mieliśmy porozumienie.

Czemu nagle się tak zachowywał? Wszystko było dobrze do wczoraj; czemu teraz nagle ją odpycha? Myślała, że się zrozumieli na lotnisku, kilka tygodni temu. Powiedziała, że zostaje z nim, zanim jej nie opuści.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie rozumiesz niczego z mojej sytuacji, Natalie.

Poczuła łzę spływającą po policzku, gdy usłyszała chłód jego głosu.

-Pomóż mi zrozumieć.

Potrząsnął głową, z maską gniewu na twarzy.

-Nie mogę. A teraz, żegnam – powiedział, zanim zatrzasnął drzwi. Zostawiając Natalie stojącą tam samą i zdezorientowaną.

Potrząsnęła głową w naporze smutku. Teraz kiedy chorował bardziej, zaczął ją odpychać – to było jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie przychodziło jej do głowy. Bał się; rzeczywistość zaczęła nadchodzić, a on nie umiał jej udźwignąć.

Musiała go znów zobaczyć; nie miała zamiaru się na to godzić, więc zapukała głośno do drzwi.

-Keith. Keith! Otwórz! Nie rób tego! – krzyczała, waląc w drzwi i naciskając, choć było zamknięte. – Keith – jej głos znacznie osłabł – proszę.

Stała tak przez kilka minut, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Przynajmniej mogła go zobaczyć, zobaczyć że wciąż żyje. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Chciała chociaż porozmawiać z nim przez chwilę, po prostu z nim pobyć. Potrząsając głową ponuro, odwróciła się, by wrócić do auta. Przyjedzie później i spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, kiedy odpocznie i ochłonie.

-Natalie, zatrzymaj się - okręciła się, zaskoczona głosem. Henry stał w drzwiach wejściowych i przywoływał ją gestem.

-Hmm…tak?

-Możesz wejść. Keith ma bardzo zły dzień. Powinienem mu powiedzieć, że przyjedziesz. Chodź – ponaglił. Spojrzała między swoje auto a dom Zatterstromów.

Skinęła powoli, oblizując wyschnięte usta.

– No dobra… - powiedziała cicho. Weszła do ich małego domu i podążyła za panem Zatterstromem do pokoju Keitha.

-Jest w łóżku. Możesz wejść spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Myślę, że przemówiłem do niego trochę.

-Jesteś pewien, że… - Zadzwonił telefon, przerywając jej.

-Idź – wskazał. – Muszę to odebrać.

Skinęła powoli i położyła drżącą rękę na klamce pokoju. Otworzyła powoli drzwi, ostrożnie by go nie przestraszyć. Jednakże, gdy weszła leżał w łóżku, drzemiąc. Podeszła bliżej i uklękła obok łóżka, przyglądając się jego śpiącemu kształtowi.

-Boże, Keith – szepnęła. – Czemu musisz to robić? Po co? Chce tu być, wiesz przecież. Nie odpychaj mnie, proszę. – Odsunęła wilgotny kosmyk jego włosów i pocałowała go w czoło, zanim wyszła z pokoju. –Wrócę później. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Wyszła, idąc do salonu, gdzie był pan Zatterstrom, jednakże zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała go, jak próbuje cicho krzyczeć w słuchawkę.

-Mike, nie mogę dziś przyjść. Mówiłem ci już. Mój syn zemdlał dziś w nocy. Musiałem go zawieźć do szpitala. Jest z nim kiepsko. Nie mogę go tu samego zostawić.

Był przez chwilę cicho, osoba po drugiej stronie najwyraźniej coś mówiła, ale nie były to raczej dobre wieści, bo nawet stamtąd gdzie stała, słyszała Henrego jak wzdycha co jakiś czas.

-Wiem. Wiem. Potrzebuję pieniędzy. Ale na litość boską, mój syn umiera a pieprzysz o pracy, którą trzeba zrobić?

Cisza.

-Taa, jasne. Jeśli chcę zatrzymać pracę, muszę przyjechać. Wiem. Żegnam.

Serce Natalie przyspieszyło, kiedy weszła do salonu, udając że nie słyszała rozmowy.

-Śpi – zaczęła szybko. – Nie chciałam go budzić.

Widziała jak tato Keitha odwraca się na jej głos i próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale widziała, jak bardzo wymuszony był to uśmiech.

-Tak, ten dzieciak jest naprawdę szybki w zasypianiu.

-Myślisz, że miałby coś przeciw, gdybym wróciła później? Wiem, że nie był zbyt zadowolony, że mnie widział, ale bardzo chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. Myślisz, że mogłabym przyjechać? - zapytała w pośpiechu.

-Możesz tu wrócić kiedy zechcesz – powiedział z nikłym uśmiechem. Słyszała smutek w jego głosie.

-Dziękuję.

Minęła go by wyjść. Wydawało jej się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała pojęcia co.

-Pa – powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę auta, ale zanim doszła, wybiegł za nią na zewnątrz.

-Natalie – zaczął. – Naprawdę nie chcę o to prosić, ale mój szef powiedział, że jeśli nie przyjdę to mnie zwolni, a ja naprawdę nie chcę zostawiać Keitha samego. Myślisz, że mogłabyś zostać z nim? Czułbym się o wiele lepiej, wiedząc, że ktoś…

-Oczywiście, że zostanę. Zrobię to z przyjemnością – przerwała mu.

Chodziła uważnie wokół jego pokoju. Nie słyszała nic z wewnątrz od dobrych czterech godzin i zaczynała się martwić. Naprawdę mógł spać przez cały ten czas? To pewnie tylko jej wybujała wyobraźnia, ale bała się, że mógł znów zemdleć, czy coś. Najlepiej sprawdzić, prawda?

Zebrawszy odpowiednio dużo odwagi, cicho otworzyła drzwi i uważnie przekroczyła próg pokoju. Zasłony były zasłonięte, więc pokój był dostatecznie ciemny, by nie widziała czy śpi czy nie. Cichymi tip-topkami pokonała drogę do jego łóżka.

Wciąż spał, kołdrę miał naciągniętą na ramiona, a głowę schowaną między poduszkami. Oglądała jego pokój po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przypominał Keitha w każdy możliwy sposób. Były tam gazety o ciężarówkach, a na biurku leżała jakaś część, nad którą najwyraźniej właśnie pracował. Był tam bałagan, ale pasował do Keitha.

Przyglądała się pokojowi, serce jej waliło, gdy zaczęła rozpoznawać więcej rzeczy przypominającej jej o nich: pudełka otwartych i nieotwartych tic-taków, kilka kul do kręgli, które ułożył w rogu pokoju, i oczywiście Twinkies i kabanos, które przyniósł kiedyś na ich Scenę z Pikniku. Jednakże, najważniejszą rzeczą jaka przyciągała jej wzrok była jego kurtka – kurtka którą nosił, gdy spotkała go po raz pierwszy. W ich klasie chemicznej - klasie, która zmieniła jej życie. Przypomniała sobie pierwszą rzecz, jaką do niej powiedział.

_Do tej pory nie kłamałem i nie mam zamiaru zacząć teraz._

Ale kłamał, prawda? Kłamał od samego początku. Okłamywał ją cały czas, nie chciał żeby cokolwiek wiedziała o jego życiu – wszystko było kłamstwem. Ale to było tylko to, o czym mógł kłamać zanim prawda nie wyszła na jaw. I to było dokładnie to, co musiało się stać. Rzecz jednak w tym, że powinna być zła, powinna się wściec, ale w rzeczywistości nie była, rozumiała, rozumiała prawie tyle co Keith. Nie chciał by się w to wszystko zamieszała. Ale w końcu dokładnie to się stało – zamieszali się w siebie nawzajem.

Pokochali się.

Poczuła, jak łzy rozmazują jej widok. Nie chciała myśleć, nie chciała myśleć jak jej życie się zmieni, gdy Keith ją opuści – nie chciała znów stać się osobą, którą była zanim go poznała. Chciała zostać tam, gdzie była – gdzie była całkowicie sobą; przy nim czuła się _na miejscu_. Nigdy się tak nie czuła; zadowolona, szczęśliwa, dopełniona – te uczucia były idealne. Ścierając z twarzy kilka łez, wzięła z krzesła jego kurtkę i przytuliła ją do twarzy. Wdychała jego zapach – zapach cynamonu i benzyny – zapach Keitha. Dla niej był idealny, bo należał do niego.

-Co tu robisz? – usłyszała zaspany aczkolwiek gniewny głos, który sprawił, że podskoczyła. Odsunęła szybko jego kurtkę od twarzy.

Spojrzała, siedział na łóżku, wciąż na wpół śpiący. Włosy miał w nieładzie, ale gniewnie się jej przyglądał.

-Hej, Keith – powiedziała cicho. Był wściekły, mogła to z łatwością stwierdzić.

-Sądziłem, że kazałem ci iść – patrzył prosto w jej oczy. To ją wystraszyło.

-Cóż, no t-tak, kazałeś, ale widzisz, twój tato musiał iść do pracy i nie chciał cię zostawiać samego. On-on poprosił mnie żebym została. Weszłam tu tylko, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko ok, spałeś cały dzień – to wszystko powiedziała pośpiesznie, próbując wszystko wyjaśnić zanim zacznie na nią krzyczeć.

-Nie potrzebuję pieprzonej niani! – krzyknął słabo. Mimo kruchości jego głosu, Natalie wyczuła w nim jad, który sprawił że się spięła i cofnęła o krok.

-Przepraszam, ale twój tato musiał iść do pracy. Musiał iść…

-Zawsze musi wyjść, co w tym nowego? – zapytał sarkastycznie, uciekając wzrokiem na swoje kolana.

-Cóż, przepraszam. Chciałam tylko z tobą pogadać, ale ty to tak strasznie utrudniasz. Zachowujesz się cholernie niedorzecznie! – wysyczała głośno.

Na te słowa Keith wyskoczył z lóżka, stając centralnie naprzeciw Natalie, oddychając ciężko i nieregularnie. Podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, z oczami jaśniejącymi gniewem, wyszeptał:

-Nie ja się zachowuję niedorzecznie, Natalie, tylko ty. Proszę, wyświadcz nam obojgu przysługę i się stąd wynieś!

Natalie wydawało się, że usłyszała lekkie załamanie jego głosu, ale nie mogła tego stwierdzić. Poczuła jak łza spływa jej po policzku, ale się nie ruszyła. Patrzyła w zielone oczy Keitha, szukając śladu emocji w jego twarzy, jakiegokolwiek cienia uczuć, które pokazały by jej, że dla niego to byłe tak samo trudne, jak dla niej.

Nic.

Szybko ocierając twarz z łez, Natalie skinęła w zrozumieniu. Chciała walczyć, ale nie miała zamiaru walczyć o niego, jeśli on nie miał zamiaru walczyć o nią…o nich i ten krótki czas, który im został.

-W porządku, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, nie będę ci już przeszkadzać. Cóż, do… Żegnaj, Partnerze.

Opuściła jego pokój, właśnie przegapiając ten ślad emocji na jego twarzy, którego tak uparcie wcześniej szukała.


	4. Chapter 4: Osusz te łzy

**Rozdział 4**

**Osusz te łzy**

Kiedy wsiadła do auta, zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma jego kurtkę. W pierwszym odruchu chciała ją rzucić na ziemię, podeptać i zapomnieć o Keithie; wymazać go ze wspomnień. Ale nie zrobiła tego, w zamian zakładając kurtkę na siebie, gdy otulił ją znajomy zapach, który nigdy już nie miał jej opuścić. Cieszyła się, że wyszła z tą jego kurtką, bo teraz zawsze miała mieć przy sobie jego część, bez względu na to, jak bardzo on nie chciał by tak było. Odkąd go poznała zawsze nosił tę kurtkę i teraz dla niej było to teraz bardziej wyjątkowe niż cokolwiek.

Jechała do domu z myślami o nim. Jeśli tego chciał, już jej więcej nie zobaczy. Miała jednak nadzieje, że to nie była prawda, że zadzwoni, że wszystko jeszcze wróci do normy.

Aż nagle, w głębi duszy, poczuła, że prawda ją przytłacza. Słowa, które rzucił jej w twarz, pozbawiły życia jej nadzieję, stawiając między nimi mur i dystans tak duży, że nie miała punktu zaczepienia.

Pojawiła się w domu szybciej niż by sobie życzyła. Drżącą ręką odpięła pas i powoli powlokła się w stronę domu. Otwierając drzwi, nie spodziewała się krzyku, jaki ją dobiegł.

-Gdzieś ty była, Natalie? Minęło prawie pięć godzin. Wychodzisz z domu, nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd idziesz a potem nawet nie odbierasz komórki! – krzyczała jej matka.

Natalie potrząsała głową, nieco zszokowana. Zupełnie zapomniała powiedzieć rodzicom, gdzie była. Myślała tylko o Keithie. Nie potrafiła nawet dbać o to, że się o nią martwili.

-Nie mogę się teraz tym zająć – wyszeptała, patrząc w oczy rodzicom.

Caroline zmarszczyła brwi w gniewie, ale spojrzawszy na to co ma na sobie Natalie, zapytała

-Czyją kurtkę masz na sobie? Byłaś z jakimś chłopcem? Doprawdy, Natalie, myśleliśmy, że masz więcej rozumu. – Zbliżyła się, chcąc przyjrzeć kurtce dokładniej.

Natalie odsunęła się od niej, skutecznie unikając dotknięcia matki.

Jej tato, Pete, przemówił, nie dbając czyja to w istocie kurtka.

-Natalie, matka i ja mamy tego dosyć. Usiądziesz teraz i powiesz nam o co chodzi.

Powiedzieć im o co chodzi? _Mamo, tato. Zakochałam się w chłopaku który umiera na raka._ Na pewno nie! Nie powie tego. Wydawało się zbyt bolesne. _O, a do tego wszystkiego, on nie chce mnie widzieć._ Nigdy im o nim nie powie. Gdyby o nim wiedzieli, po jego śmierci, chcieli by o nim rozmawiać, przywoływali by go we wspomnieniach, sprawiając że musiałaby się wysilić na mówienie o nim. To było coś, z czym nie sądziła, by mogła sobie poradzić.

Łzy zamazały jej widok i jej rodzice to zauważyli.

-Natalie, jeżeli dzieje się coś złego, pomożemy ci. Ale ostatnio nie jesteś sobą. Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała jej mama łagodnie.

Przepchnęła się między rodzicami.

-Nic. Dajcie.. Dajcie mi spokój. Nie mogę teraz z wami rozmawiać.

Rozpłakała się, gdy tylko weszła do pokoju.

Trzymała w dłoniach kubek kawy, obserwując parę unoszącą się nad nim. Minęły trzy dni odkąd z nim rozmawiała i chociaż bardzo chciała, nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Nie zadzwonił. Ignorował ją. A to łamało jej serce.

Brooke siedziała na przeciwko, czytając menu i decydując, które z ciast wybrać. W końcu podjęła decyzję, odłożyła kartę i podniosła wzrok.

-Natalie – zaczęła cicho. – Co z tobą ostatnio? Martwię się o ciebie.

-Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, trochę zaniepokojona jej słowami. – Czemu wszyscy mnie o to pytają?

-Bo coś w tym jest – powiedziała łagodnie. – Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, wiesz – dodała. Patrząc na jej twarz, wiedziała, że Brooke naprawdę chciała znać przyczynę. Ale Natalie nie mogła jej powiedzieć. Nie zrozumiałaby.

-Nic złego się nie dzieje – odparła, patrząc w dół znów na swój kubek z kawą.

-Jasne – dodała Brooke, wciąż nie spuszczając silnego wzroku z Natalie.

Chciała by przestała. Ciągłe ponaglenia i skupiony na niej wzrok naprawdę zaczynały ją kłopotać. Wreszcie przyszła kelnerka, tymczasowo przejmując uwagę Brooke. Zamówiły po kawałku ciasta. Minęła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, zanim Brooke zebrała odwagę, by przemówić.

-Natalie…

Przerwała jej szybko. – Słuchaj, możemy nie rozmawiać o, cóż, o tym już nigdy?

Brooke skinęła niechętnie. – Dobra, spoko. W każdym razie, jak tam idą plany na studia? Wybrałaś już klasy, do których będziesz chodziła?

Natalie potrząsnęła głową. – Hmm… właściwie nie. Ja…Ja jeszcze nie wiem co zrobię. Może Community College, jest niedaleko stąd, albo poczekam semestr z pójściem na studia. Jeszcze nie jestem pewna – zakończyła słabo.

Brooke zakrztusiła się kawą na szokujące słowa Natalie. Odchrząknęła, zanim powiedziała

– Myślisz o pójściu do Community College albo nie pójściu wcale? Serio, Natalie, dostałaś się do Duke. Rozumiesz, nie ma nic złego w Community College, ale przyjęcie do Duke to nie jest coś, co sobie odpuszczasz. Wiem, ze nie chcesz bym to mówiła, ale to jest nienormalne. Co się z tobą dzieje? Stało się coś, co zupełnie przeoczyłam?

_Tak,_ pomyślała Natalie sarkastycznie_. To Keith, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo ty nic nie rozumiesz._

-Zmieniłaś się. Nie jesteś taka, jaką cie znałam – dodała Brooke.

-Taa, ludzie się zmieniają, no nie? - odparła kąśliwie.

-Po prostu nie rozumiem – mruknęła właściwie do siebie Brooke, wracając do swojej kawy.

Problem polegał na tym, że Natalie też nie rozumiała. Zmieniła wszystko w swoim życiu dla Keitha i tego krótkiego czasu, jaki im pozostał. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie pójdzie do Duke w tym semestrze. Bycie teraz z Keithem było dla niej najważniejsze. A jeśli Keith umarłby przed końcem roku, i tak nie poradziłaby sobie z uczelnią. Duke mogło poczekać, a jeśli nie przyjęliby jej gdy będzie gotowa, zawsze może pójść do innej szkoły. Nawet jeśli to wiedziała, nie rozumiała po co to robi. Keith określił dość jasno kilka dni temu, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Po co wciąż myślała, że będzie przy nim? Czemu po prostu nie ruszyła na przód, by o nim zapomnieć? To nie mogło być aż tak trudne, prawda?

Problem w tym, że nie mogła ruszyć. To było aż tak trudne.

Siedziały cicho, aż kilka minut potem, Brooke powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że serce zamarło jej w piersi.

-Natalie, to Keith.

Popatrzyła w miejsce, które wskazała Brooke. To _był_ Keith. Spojrzała na to, jak wygląda. Nie wydawał się wyglądać ani trochę lepiej niż kilka dni wcześniej.

Po zebraniu się w sobie, powiedziała – Taaa. No wiesz. – Głos miała cichy i suchy. Chociaż się starała, nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

-Nie podejdziesz się przywitać? – zapytała Brooke, gdy się odwróciła. Kelnerka przyniosła ich ciasta, zasłaniając Natalie widok.

-Eee…nie. – Potrząsnęła głową, biorąc widelec.

Brooke rzuciła jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale nie pytała o nic, zamiast tego odwracając głowę, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Keitha.

-Nie wygląda za dobrze.

-Nie – odpowiedziała ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Nie wygląda.

-Zastanawiam się co z nim jest nie tak. Wiesz może? – zapytała.

-Nie mam pojęcia – skłamała Natalie. – Może ma grypę albo coś takiego.

Brooke odchrząknęła. - Nie rozmawialiście? – zapylała.

-No, nie za bardzo. – Natalie zamknęła oczy, by powstrzymać napływające łzy.

- Co się stało? – zapytała, a Natalie zesztywniała na radość bijącą z jej głosu.

Wzruszyła ramionami i dziobnęła swój kawałek ciasta. Nie chciała o nim rozmawiać. Tak naprawdę jedyne, czego chciała, to wyjść. Było jej zbyt ciężko nawet przebywać z Keithem w jednym pomieszczeniu.

-Pokłóciliśmy się, coś w tym rodzaju.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i spoglądała co kilka sekund na Keitha. Był ze swoim tatą, który próbował przekonać go, by zjadł ciasto, które zamówili. Keith potrząsł głową i przyłożył do niej dłonie, jakby go bolała głowa. Pan Zatterstrom powiedział coś do Keitha, który spojrzał w górę i skinął, po czym zamówili rachunek. Natalie patrzyła na nich z bijącym sercem. Zmierzali prosto do ich stolika. Wiedziała, że ją zauważyli. Gdy tylko się zbliżyli, pan Zatterstrom przytrzymał Keitha lekko, by ten się zatrzymał.

-Cześć Natalie – przywitał ją Henry. – Co tam u ciebie?

Natalie spojrzała na Keitha i nie zdejmowała z niego wzroku.

– Lepiej – odparła sarkastycznie, świdrując go wzrokiem i zdawało się, że jest mu niezwykle niezręcznie. – Keith – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego. – Zdaję się, że też masz się lepiej.

Brooke posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

Keith na jej pytanie wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na ojca.

-Cóż, myślę, że tak – odpowiedział Henry, zdezorientowany. Patrzył między nią a Keitha, zauważając ich wzajemną niechęć. Przemówił, ewidentnie chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę. – Natalie, nie widzieliśmy cię jakiś czas. Gdzie się podziewałaś?

Złość i smutek uderzyły w nią, wprawiając w drżenie. Wstała, sama nie wierząc w to co robi.

– Przepraszam, ale – zaczęła – _wynoszę się_, gdy mi się mówi, że jestem niechciana. – Skierowała te słowa do Keitha, powodując, że się wzdrygnął.

-Natalie – przemówił wreszcie. – Przepraszam. – Patrzyła mu w oczy i widziała w nich ból oraz krzywdę, ale potrząsnęła głową. Było już za późno. _On_ się spóźnił.

-Wiesz co, Keith? Może zatrzymasz te słowa dla kogoś, kogo one obchodzą?

_Ale ciebie obchodzą_, pomyślała, _ciebie obchodzą aż za bardzo. _Potrząsnęła głową, oczyszczając myśli, nie chcąc ich do siebie dopuszczać.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się, walcząc z napływającymi łzami. Nie miała zamiaru pokazać mu, że płacze, nie chciała by wiedział, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził, bo wiedziałby że jej wciąż na nim zależy. Zanim zdążyła odejść, poczuła jego dłoń na swojej. Jego dotyk przywołał wspomnienia – jego delikatnej skóry, ciepłego oddechu na jej szyi, miękkich pocałunków. Odwróciwszy się powoli by na niego spojrzeć, oczy jaśniały jej bólem i pragnieniem, łzy były bliskie popłynięcia.

-Keith, _odpuść_ – wyszeptała.

Strząsnęła jego dłoń tymi słowami i bez patrzenia mu w twarz, wyszła z The Diner. Szloch uwolnił się z jej gardła. Ostatnie co słyszała to jego głos wołający za nią.

– Natalie, _proszę_!

Ale nie odwróciła się. Nie wróciła do niego.

Po wejściu do auta, nawet nie miała zamiaru odjechać. Łzy które wstrzymywała, przerwały tamę. Miała już dość płakania. Dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy, jej myśli się potwierdziły – nie była wstanie od niego odejść, zapomnieć o nim. Gdy go zobaczyła, wiedziała i wiedziała to od zawsze, nawet jeśli próbowała z tym walczyć, ale nie mogła walczyć i to ją krzywdziło. Miał odejść i miała zostać sama. Ostatecznie wiedziała, że nie ma sposobu by o nim zapomnieć. Za bardzo go pokochała.

-Natalie – przemówił głos, gdy otworzyły się drzwi jej auta. To była Brooke. Siedziały przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Brooke nie powiedziała – Nie rozumiem co z wami jest, ale to musi się skończyć. Myślę, że cały dramat z Keithem musi się skończyć.

Natalie odwróciła się, by na nią spojrzeć. – Co masz na myśli?

-On cię zmienił – powiedziała.

-A to coś złego? – odparła, wkurzona.

-Tak myślę.

_Więc jesteś ślepa_, pomyślała Natalie. –Przykro mi – szepnęła. Nie miała zamiaru się kłócić.

Brooke otworzyła drzwi i wyszła. – Tak, mi też – szepnęła, zanim zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając Natalie samą.

Dzwonek komórki ją obudził. Otworzyła zaspane oczy, rozejrzała się po pokoju, zdziwiona faktem, że jest ciemno. Po przyjechaniu z The Diner zasnęła i musiała spać przez resztę dnia. Nie patrząc kto dzwoni, przyłożyła telefon do ucha.

-Słucham – powiedziała zaspana.

Z początku była tylko cisza. Ale potem głos po drugiej stronie przemówił.

– Hej, Partnerko.

Natalie poczuła jak serce jej podskoczyło; z ludzi których się spodziewała by mogli zadzwonić, nie spodziewała się _jego_.

-Keith? – powiedziała.

-Ten i żaden inny – szepnął.

-Co tam? – zapytała, zmartwiona jego tonem. Czemu do niej dzwonił? – Coś nie tak? – dodała.

Znów nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ale potem powiedział łamiącym głosem coś, co łamało jej serce.

-Tak. Wszystko jest źle.

Usiadła na łóżku. Jeśli Keith tak się zachowywał, coś było naprawdę źle. Co mogło się stać od dzisiaj, kiedy go widziała?

-Co się stało? – zapytała, z walącym sercem w piersi. Zachowywał się niezwykle niejasno.

Najwyraźniej nie chciał dyskutować o tym, co właśnie powiedział.

– Mogła byś… Myślisz, że mogłabyś…- wydawało się, że nie może jej o coś zapytać.

-Tak?

Usłyszała, jak bierze głęboki oddech.

– Myślisz, że mogłabyś przyjechać?

Przez chwilę była cicho, zaskoczona pytaniem. Teraz chciał żeby przyjechała, chociaż wcześniej ją wyrzucił? W pierwszej chwili chciała na niego nakrzyczeć, sprawić by poczuł ból, jaki czuła ona, ale słysząc ten smutek w jego głosie, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak się zgodzić.

-Oczywiście. Przyjadę. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

Miała się już rozłączyć, kiedy powiedział jeszcze – Natalie?

-Tak?

-Przykro mi – szepnął.

-W porządku.

Rozłączyła się, wzięła jego kurtkę, co zdawało się być jej obecnym nawykiem, założyła ją i opuściła cicho dom, uważając by nie zbudzić rodziców.

Przyjechała w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut. Minęła jego ciężarówkę i wysiadła z auta z oczami utkwionymi w jego domu. Keith stał na zewnątrz, opierając się o drzwi wejściowe. Miał na sobie swój stary szary podkoszulek i jej ulubione niebieskie jeansy z dziurą na kolanie.

Idąc do niego, szukała w jego twarzy jakiś oznak tego, o co mogło chodzić. Posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech, gdy wchodziła po schodach na ganek. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, czekając, aż coś powie lub zrobi. Nagle popatrzył na ziemię, wydając się być bardziej zainteresowany swoimi butami niż jej pojawieniem się.

-Hej – zaczęła, próbując przełamać ciszę, gdy stanęła przed nim. – Wszystko dobrze?

Nie podobała jej się ta cisza. Zajęło jej dobrą chwilę, zanim zrozumiała, że na nią nie patrzy, bo próbuje się pozbierać. Stała tam, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Miała silną ochotę go przytulić, ale powstrzymała się, nie wiedząc jak by zareagował, więc zamiast tego położyła mu ręce na ramionach, próbując go pocieszyć.

-Co się stało? – zapytała z niepokojem bijącym z jej głosu. Widziała, że próbuje się uspokoić, bo nagle podniósł na nią wzrok i łzy lśniły w jego oczach. Na chwilę obecną, zdawało się, że udawało mu się nie rozpłakać.

-Pamiętasz tę noc? – zaczął, głosem tak cichym, że musiała się wysilić, by go w ogóle usłyszeć.

-Którą? – zapytała równie cicho. Spojrzenie na jego twarz sprawiło, ze oczy zaszły jej łzami.

Nigdy nie widziała go takiego pokonanego, bezbronnego i skrzywdzonego.

-Noc, kiedy poprosiłaś, byśmy pojechali na łódź – chciał wiedzieć, mrugając przed łzami.

Skinęła. Jak mogła zapomnieć? – Oczywiście, że pamiętam.

-Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś, że mnie pokochałaś?

-Tak – odparła smutno. – Pamiętam to.

-I pamiętasz jak innym razem, kiedy byliśmy na łodzi powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz, zaraz po tym jak się obudziłem?

Znów skinęła, niepewna dokąd to wszystko zmierza. – Tak, Keith. Pamiętam.

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci tego samego? – głos mu się złamał.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i skinęła powoli, z nachmurzoną miną. –Taak, wiem, że nie powiedziałeś, ale hej, w porządku.

Zamrugał gwałtownie i przełknął ślinę.

– Nie, nie jest w porządku. Nie powiedziałem tego, bo… - zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko.

-Bo? – przynagliła.

Znów przełknął ślinę i oblizał suche usta, zanim odpowiedział.

– Bo byłem przerażony. Nie mogłem przyjąć tej prawdy. Myślałem, że jeśli to powiem, wszystko stanie się jeszcze bardziej realne – wyszeptał, z oczami utkwionymi w ziemi.

-Tej prawdy?

Spojrzał na nią i skinął, jego zielone oczy błyszczały pod naporem kolejnych łez i było oczywiste, że niedługo przegra tę walkę.

-Ja też ciebie pokochałem. Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci w to zwątpić.

-Kochasz mnie? – zapytała, również walcząc z płaczem. Była zaskoczona, zszokowana jego wyznaniem. Odkąd mu wyznała miłość a on nie odpowiedział tym samym, miała okropne wrażanie, że nie powiedział tego, bo naprawdę jej nie kochał.

– Tak pokochałem cię i przepraszam, że nigdy nie powiedziałem tego wcześniej, ale teraz musiałem. Już nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. Ja.. po prostu.. po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedziała.

Wziął krótki wdech i znów patrzył w ziemię, z ramionami trzęsącymi się, od czegoś, co dla Natalie było szlochem.

-Och, Partnerze – szepnęła, próbując się opanować.

Delikatnie ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Podniosła mu głowę, by na nią spojrzał. Na policzkach miał błyszczące ślady łez, a oczy wciąż jaśniały nowymi.

-Kocham cię – łza spłynęła mu po twarzy, nawet jeżeli próbował temu zapobiec. Delikatnie starła ją dłonią. – Jestem całkowicie, beznadziejnie w tobie zakochana – wyznała, ze szlochem wydobywającym się z jej ust.

Keith wydał świszczący odgłos, jakby próbował nie załamać się jeszcze bardziej. Przysunął się o tych kilka centymetrów, które ich dzieliło i pocałował ją pocałunkiem pełnym pragnienia i pasji. Natalie roztopiła się w tym znajomym dotyku i smaku jego ust. Czuła jego mokre rzęsy na policzku, smakowała jego słone łzy.

-Nie płacz – wyszeptała mu do ucha, kiedy przerwała pocałunek. – Nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj nie będziemy myśleć o niczym oprócz nas.

Ostatnia łza spłynęła po jego twarzy, zanim otworzył drzwi i obejmując ją, zaprowadził do swojego pokoju.


	5. Rozdział 5: Ucieczka

**Notka od tłumaczki:** W związku z tym, że autorka tej opowieści zawsze daje jakieś notki na wstępie, też postanowiłam dodać kolejną. Chciałam tylko podziękować mojej jedynej obecnie Czytelniczce. Koanina! Dzięki, że jesteś... A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tu jesteś ;) Spadłaś mi z nieba, bo właśnie miałam małe załamanie z tym tłumaczeniem! ;) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej lektury.

**Rozdział 5**

**Ucieczka **

_Siedziała przy stole. W rękach trzymała coś, co zdawało się być filiżanką zimnej herbaty. Podniosła wzrok by rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Wyglądało na to, że jest w kuchni Keitha. Ale czemu? Czemu tam była bez niego? Gdzie był on?_

_Kilka sekund później drzwi się otworzyły i weszło kilka osób z posępnymi twarzami._

_-Co się stało? – zapytała ich, wstając z miejsca._

_Ludzie spojrzeli na nią uważnie. _

–_Natalie, jak się masz? – zapytała jedna ze starszych pań. Wszystkie nosiły czerń. Skąd ta żałoba?_

_Jak się miała? No cóż, była skołowana. Chciała tylko znaleźć Keitha i wszystko byłoby dobrze. _

_-W-w porządku. Jestem trochę zagubiona. Gdzie jest Keith?_

_Starsza pani, która wcześniej ją pytała, teraz podeszła i wzięła Natalie delikatnie za rękę. _

_-Skarbie – przemówiła słodkim głosem – właśnie przyszliśmy z jego pogrzebu. Nie pamiętasz?_

_-Co? – powiedziała załamanym głosem._

_-Pogrzeb, kochanie. Nie pamiętasz?_

_Potrząsnęła głową. To musiał być sen, bo Keith wciąż żył. Spojrzała na siebie i zobaczyła, że także ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę. Naprawdę przyszła z jego pogrzebu? _

_-Nie rozumiem. Keith nie może być…martwy. Kim jesteś? – zapytała ofensywnie. _

_-Jego babcią, kochanie._

_Dwie inne kobiety zaczęły rzucać Natalie współczujące spojrzenia, które sprawiły, że jej gardło się ścisnęło._

_-Nie jest martwy. Nie może być – wyszeptała, z oczami pełnymi łez._

_-Przykro nam, kochanie. Wiemy, że Keith mocno cię kochał. Nie – nie chciał cię zostawiać, ale Bóg miał dla niego inne plany – powiedziała spokojnie babcia Keitha._

_-Cóż, może powinien je zmienić! Nie powinien go zabierać! – Czy to się działo naprawdę? Keith naprawdę odszedł? Czy to możliwe, żeby nie pamiętała jego umierania? Ale one twierdzą, że jest martwy._

_Że odszedł. Umarł. _

_Kobiety wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia, po czym babcia Keitha szybko wyszła. Natalie usiadła z głową pełną pędzących myśli. Cała się trzęsła i miała ściśnięte gardło. _

_Czy to normalne? Zapomnieć, że umarł? To jakaś część żałoby? Drzwi kuchni znów się otworzyły, przerywając potok jej myśli. Rozpoznała tę twarz natychmiast – ojciec Keitha, Henry._

_-Hej, Natalie. Słyszałem, ze jesteś zdenerwowana – powiedział gładko._

_-Zdenerwowana? Jestem tylko skołowana. One – wskazała na trzy kobiety, jej głos był pełen złości – próbują mi wmówić, że Keith nie żyje. _

_Ból przeszył twarz Henrego i w tym momencie Natalie zrozumiała, że to prawda. Wiedziała, że Keith umarł._

_-Keith umarł, prawda? Odszedł? – Zamrugała gwałtownie. – Zostawił mnie._

* * *

Otworzyła oczy. Serce waliło jej w piersi. Najpierw kilka sekund zajęło jej ustalenie, gdzie była.

Była wciąż u Keitha.

Leżała nieruchomo przez minutę, nawet nie oddychając. Uspokajała się, choć miliony myśli krążyły jej w głowie. To musiał być sen. Koszmar. Czemu wciąż je miewała? Wiedziała, że to koszmary, ale czemu wciąż wydawały się takie prawdziwe? Czemu wciąż myślała, że to dzieje się naprawdę? Przewróciła się na bok i wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Keith wciąż tu był.

Był tam, gdzie powinien. Z nią.

Wtedy coś przyszło jej do głowy.

-O mój Boże – wyszeptała gorączkowo, szybko się podnosząc.

Nie miała na sobie żadnych ubrań. Zawstydzona, ściągnęła z Keitha kołdrę i przykryła się nią. Spojrzawszy na niego zauważyła, że koc który go okrywał zatrzymał się tuż pod jego talią. Stąd wiedziała, że on również jest nagi. Usiadła na chwilę owinąwszy się kołdrą, zanim nie spojrzała na zegarek. Wskazywał ósmą rano. Ta godzina sprawiła, że jej serce nieco przyspieszyło. Szybko odwróciła się do Keitha i potrząsnęła nim, by go zbudzić.

-Keith, Keith. Wstawaj – wyszeptała gorączkowo.

Jak mogli być tacy nieostrożni? Henry pewnie już wrócił do domu z pracy. Co jeśli wszedł tu, by sprawdzić, co u syna i zastał ją w jego łóżku? I do tego zupełnie nagą?

-Idź sobie – mruknął, strząsając jej rękę.

-Nie, Keith, przestań. Musisz się obudzić – znów nim potrząsnęła. Naciągnął na głowę koc, zaczynając się irytować.

-Zostaw mnie – mruknął znów. Było bardzo wcześnie, ale były też bardziej naglące rzeczy.

Zaczynając się denerwować, Natalie wstała, owijając się szczelniej kołdrą. Gdy wyszła z łóżka, ściągnęła koc z Keitha.

– Wstawaj!

Na tę nagłą utratę koca, Keith natychmiast usiadł, w pełni świadomy, że nic na sobie nie ma.

–Hej, oddawaj to – zaskomlił, próbując odebrać jej koc, ale odsunęła się dostatecznie daleko.

-Wiedziałam, że cię to obudzi – zaśmiała się, ale nagle wróciła do niej powaga, która przypomniała po co tak gorączkowo próbowała go obudzić. – Keith, twój tato. Myślę, że jest w domu albo niedługo wróci.

Keith wywrócił oczami.

–No i co? – zapytał, wyrywając Natalie koc i przykrywając się nim ponownie.

Przez chwilę patrzyła z niedowierzaniem.

– Keith, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, oboje jesteśmy nadzy! – przypomniała mu, ale jedyne co zrobił to rzucił jej chytre spojrzenie i walnął się z powrotem na plecy, chichocząc cicho. Położył sobie ręce pod głowę, a oczy wprost jaśniały mu rozbawieniem. Jego obojętna postawa wkurzyła Natalie. Fuknęła ze złości.

-Oh, kurczę, z rana jesteś urocza – dodał chwilę później, obserwując jej wściekłość.

-To. Nie. Jest. Zabawne – syknęła, podkreślając każe słowo. Przytrzymując kołdrę jedną ręką, drugą wzięła poduszkę i go walnęła, ale tylko sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Znów go uderzyła, ale nawet się nie skrzywił, po prostu głośno się zaśmiał.

-Kurde, z rana jesteś też zadziorna – skomentował. – Nawet mi się to podoba… - Kolejny cios, ale tym razem złapał poduszkę, zanim Natalie ją zabrała.

-Keith, przestań – zażądała, a on zachichotał. – Oddawaj.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Natalie, nie martw się. Jestem przekonany, że mój tato nawet nie pomyślał, by tu zajrzeć. – W jego wzroku panowała już powaga.

Natalie nie była jednak przekonana.

– Skąd wiesz? On-on…

-Twoje auto zaparkowane na podjeździe; nie ma cię nigdzie indziej w domu…? Serio, Natalie, mój tato nie jest głupi.

Przytaknęła, ale zaraz inna myśl przebiegła jej przez głowę.

– Mój Boże. Co on sobie pomyśli? Ja- ja muszę iść. Może jeszcze nie przyjechał. Wyślizgnę się…

Keith znów zachichotał, irytując ją tym do granic wytrzymałości. Jego kompletny brak powagi doprowadzał ją do furii.

-Partnerko, wyluzuj i chodź tutaj. Tak słodko teraz wyglądasz… Co myślisz o tym, żeby sprawdzić jak długo mi zajmie ściągnięcie z ciebie tej kołdry?

-Keith – upomniała, próbując znów go uderzyć, ale nie trafiła. Zamiast tego złapał jej rękę i pociągnął na łóżko.

– To nie czas na… - Przerwał jej w pół zdania, skutecznie uciszając pocałunkiem. Wciągnął ją na siebie, kołdra opadła jej na biodra. Spłonęła rumieńcem, na co on chytrze się zaśmiał.

– Keith – powiedziała słabo. Próbowała okryć się kołdrą, ale przytrzymał ją mocniej.

-Hej, jeśli będziesz to dalej robić, zdejmę ją z ciebie całą.

Przestała walczyć i spojrzała na niego.

-Co w ogóle robisz tak wcześnie rano na nogach? – zapytał.

Delikatnie przebiegła palcami wzdłuż jego ramienia.

– Miałam… koszmar.

-Koszmar? Jaki? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

-Że… odszedłeś – wyszeptała, próbując nie rozpłakać się na to wspomnienie.

-Odszedłem?

-Tak – skinęła.

-Co przez to rozumiesz?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Byłeś… martwy. Nie rozumiem. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Wciąż je miewam. Koszmary o twojej śmierci, o tym że odchodzisz. Pewnego dnia te koszmary nie będą już koszmarami. Staną się rzeczywistością.

-Ciii… - powiedział łagodnie. – Nie pozwól by te głupie koszmary zawracały ci głowę, ok? Nie myśl o nich teraz. Jestem tutaj teraz, tak?

Skinęła.

– Masz rację. Teraz żyjesz. Jesteś ze mną.

- I tylko to się liczy – powiedział, zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Myślę, że naprawdę powinnaś częściej u mnie nocować. – Posłał jej uśmieszek.

-Czemu? – zaśmiała się.

-Bo wtedy mógłbym robić to – powiedział, po czym delikatnie przysunął jej usta do swoich.

Natalie poddała się temu, zapominając o wszystkim, oprócz Keitha i jego miękkich ust.

* * *

Słońce prześwitywało przez zasłony, sprawiając że Natalie zasłoniła oczy przed blaskiem. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na zegarek. Przespali kolejne dwie godziny. Była prawie dziesiąta. Jej głowa spoczywała na piersi Keitha, a jego ramię ją obejmowało, sprawiając, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie chciała go budzić, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. I naprawdę nie chciała wychodzić z jego pokoju sama. To byłoby zbyt dziwne i zawstydzające.

Decydując, że pewnie byłby wdzięczny za bardziej odpowiednie obudzenie, delikatnie zdjęła z siebie jego rękę. Nie obudził się na to, tylko odwrócił w jej stronę, wydając z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Zaczęła przesuwać delikatnie palcami po jego barku, mając nadzieję, że to go powoli obudzi.

-Hej – szepnęła po paru minutach, by sprawdzić, czy się obudził. – Czas wstawać.

Musiała przyznać, że nie jest był poranną osobą.

-Hmmm…jest za wcześnie – mruknął, półśpiącym głosem.

Podniosła się by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Oczy wciąż miał zamknięte i wyglądało na to, że znów zasypiał. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w skroń.

-Czas wstawać – powtórzyła, całując go znowu i wstając w celu lokalizacji swoich ubrań.

Odwrócił się na plecy; oczy miał ledwie uchylone, a i tak wyglądało, jakby wkładał w to całą siłę woli.

– Która godzina? – zapytał i wziął piżamę, by założyć ją na siebie.

-Dziesiąta.

Keith ziewnął.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała. Wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Wzruszył ramionami i przebiegł ręką po włosach. Spojrzał na Natalie, która czekała na odpowiedź.

– W porządku – westchnął w odpowiedzi.

-W porządku? – skomentowała.

To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze. Chciała usłyszeć _fantastycznie, świetnie, idealnie. _Ale to nie było coś, co kiedykolwiek by mogła od niego usłyszeć.

-Taa, jestem.. Jestem zmęczony, ok.? Boli mnie głowa. Ale to nic.

Skinęła powoli.

– Jesteś pewien? Jeśli chcesz, możesz jeszcze pospać. Ja myślałam…

-Cii.. – szepnął z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Poza tym nie chcę całego dnia spędzić w łóżku. Umieram z głodu. Chodźmy po jakieś śniadanie.

-Brzmi nieźle – odparła i chwilę później szła za nim do kuchni.

Niestety, gdy do niej weszli, pan Zatterstrom już tam był. Keith, jakby nigdy nic, podszedł do blatu i wziął z niego kubek z ojca kawą, po czym usiadł przy stole. Pan Zatterstrom był zajęty smażeniem jajek, więc nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy powiedział:

– Keith, oddawaj moją kawę. - Zdjął jajka z ognia i spojrzał na Natalie. – Dzień dobry, Natalie – powiedział, zapraszając ją gestem, by także usiadła przy stole.

Natalie poczuła suchość w gardle, gdy odparła:

– Eee.. dobry, panie Zatterstrom. – Szybko podeszła do Keitha i usiadła obok. To było niezwykle upokarzające, a on siedział tam sobie, jakby nigdy nic.

-Henry, pamiętasz? Keith, do prawdy, miałbym się o wiele lepiej, gdybym widział cię odzianego w koszulkę – powiedział, patrząc na syna przez kilka sekund i wracając do robienia śniadania.

Keith zachichotał, co Natalie uznała za niezwykle atrakcyjne.

– Jest mi gorąco.

-Nie wątpię – odparł sarkastycznie Henry.

Położył przed nimi patelnię z jajecznicą.

– Wcinajcie – dodał, kładąc przed nimi talerze.

Przyniósł też bekon z tostami i Natalie patrzyła jak Keith chciwie rzuca się na jedzenie. _Dobry znak,_ pomyślała, _przynajmniej je._

Skończyli posiłek we względnej ciszy, pomogli posprzątać, po czym Keith oznajmił, że idzie pod prysznic. Natalie obserwowała jak wchodzi do pokoju i wychodzi z niego trzymając kupkę ubrań, po czym znika w łazience.

Skończyła sprzątać stół i weszła do salonu, gdzie Henry rozmawiał przez telefon. Miała właśnie podziękować za śniadanie, gdy usłyszała jak Henry wściekle szepcze coś do słuchawki. Zatrzymała się, żeby jej nie widział, niepewna, czy powinna mu przerywać. Jednak wciąż mogła go słyszeć i po kilku sekundach usłyszała imię Keitha. Temat rozmowy sprawił, że nie ruszyła się z miejsca, słuchając. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

-Rozumiem to doktorze Normandy, ale nie mogę za to zapłacić. Jego ubezpieczenie jest wykorzystane w całości. – Słyszała gorączkowy głos Henrego. – Walczyliśmy przez ostanie dwa lata. Wypłukałem się z pieniędzy. Teraz ledwie mogę opłacić dom.

Przerwał, najwyraźniej słuchając co ma do powiedzenia osoba po drugiej stronie.

– Wiem. Ale nie.. nie mam pieniędzy. Nawet jeśli miałbym pięć etatów…

Przerwano mu. Lekarz wydawał się niezwykle na coś nalegać.

–Doktorze, musze kończyć. Nie mogę tego dłużej słuchać. Przykro mi.

Natalie poczuła, jak serce zaczyna jej pędzić w piersi. Oczy wypełniły się łzami. Było coś o czym Keith jej nie powiedział? Będąc zajętą własnymi myślami, nie zorientowała się, że Henry skończył rozmawiać i wszedł do kuchni.

-Natalie? – zapytał pan Zatterstrom. Bez sensu było udawać, że nie słyszała.

-Jest coś czego nie powiedział mi Keith? – zapytała. Nie chciała być niegrzeczna, ale musiała wiedzieć.

Pan Zatterstrom westchnął. Myślała, że się zezłości na podsłuchiwanie jego rozmowy, ale zamiast tego spojrzał na nią współczująco.

– Tak, ale Natalie – szepnął. – Keith nie chce żebyś wiedziała.

-Wiedziała czego? – zapytała, zaczynając się frustrować.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby debatował czy jej powiedzieć czy nie.

– Sprawa wygląda tak, Natalie. Keith przeszedł chemioterapię raz i wszystko było dobrze, ale to wróciło. Wrócił rak.

-Masz na myśli, że był wyleczony?

Skinął.

– Myśleliśmy, że wszystko idzie dobrze jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, ale zachorował znowu.

Natalie cofnęła się myślami kilka miesięcy i jedna myśl ją oszołomiła.

– To wtedy, gdy nie było go przez dwa tygodnie w szkole?

Henry posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech.

–Masz niezłą pamięć, ale tak. Właśnie wtedy.

-Więc czemu nie może dostać chemii znowu? To właśnie próbował powiedzieć lekarz Keitha przez telefon?

Westchnął z rezygnacją na twarzy.

– Doktor Normandy chce by Keith wrócił na leczenie. Myśli, że tym razem podziała.

-Ale? – zapytała, wiedząc że, chociaż wieści są dobre, jest tego więcej.

Henry wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu nie mam pieniędzy. Chemioterapia jest droga, Natalie a jego ubezpieczenie jest wykorzystane i nie mogę za to zapłacić.

-Nie możesz po prostu- po prostu nic nie robić! – Rozpłakała się. – Mówisz mi, że mógłby żyć, jeśli dostałby chemię, ale nie możesz tego zrobić?

Widziała ból, jaki wypełniał Henrego i było jej z tym okropnie. Była tak przejęta tym nowym odkryciem, że nie usłyszała Keitha wychodzącego z łazienki i idącego do nich.

-Natalie – upomniał ją Henry, spoglądając na syna, który stał zdezorientowany sytuacją. – Nie mogę nic zrobić. Jest mi przykro, wierz mi, chciałbym żeby stał się…jakiś cud.

Natalie zaszlochała.

– Ale musisz – szepnęła.

-O co chodzi? – zapytał nagle Keith, zastanawiając się czemu Natalie zaczęła płakać. Podszedł i pocieszająco położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

-Dowiedziała się, Keith.

Nie potrzebował nawet pytać, o co chodziło. Popatrzył na nią, a ona patrzyła mu w oczy. Jej były pełne łez.

– Keith, musisz coś zrobić, nie możesz tak po prostu…

-Partnerko – zaczął. Zaskoczył ją, że nie krzyczał. Zamiast tego patrzył na nią z takim smutkiem, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała. – Musisz zrozumieć, że to wszystko, co możemy zrobić. Musisz sobie uświadomić… - Przerwał, zbierając się w sobie. Z wyraźną trudnością przychodziły mu słowa, które musiały zostać powiedziane. – Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że _umrę_. Ja _umieram_.

Kolejny niekontrolowany szloch wydobył się z jej piersi i potrząsnęła głową w gwałtownym zaprzeczeniu.

– Nie, nie, nie. Jak możesz tak mówić? Nie możesz się z tym pogodzić. Nie możesz się zgadzać, na to by była dla ciebie szansa na życie, a ty nic z tym nie robisz.

Keith potrząsnął głową, równie bliski załamania.

– Nie ma nic, co możemy zrobić – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Patrzyła na niego, potrząsając głową.

–N-nie mogę teraz się z tym zmierzyć. – Kolejny szloch wbrew jej woli. – Przepraszam, musze iść.

Przepchnęła się między Keithem a jego ojcem, wybiegając z ich domu. Wiedziała, ze powinna zostać i z nimi porozmawiać, ale nowe informacje były dla niej zbyt trudne. Nie mogła sobie z nimi poradzić.

-Natalie – zawołał Keith, próbując ją złapać. – Nie odchodź, proszę. Porozmawiajmy o tym. Natalie! – Słyszała jego wołanie, ale się nie odwróciła. Nie mogła.

Będąc na podjeździe, spojrzała na niego ostatni raz, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała. Widok jego twarzy wypełnionej smutkiem, bólem i rozdarciem, prześladował ją przez całą drogę do domu.


	6. Rozdział 6: Złap mnie, kiedy upadam

_Notka odautorska: Hej Kochane! Przed Wami szósty rozdział Times Infinity. Jeden z moich ulubionych, chociaż zapewniam, że dalej są jeszcze lepsze :) Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteście! Cieszę się z każdego komentarza, bardzo mnie motywują do tłumaczenia! Jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, bardzo proszę piszcie wszystko co Wam przyjdzie do głowy! Uwielbiam Was czytać i autorka tej historii także jest bardzo ciekawa co myślicie! Chętnie przyjmę wszelkie sugestie, niekoniecznie dotyczące samego tłumaczenia. Jak już wspominałam, jestem bardzo zakochana w tej opowieści, więc z przyjemnością poznam Wasze zdania!_

**Rozdział 6**

**Złap mnie, kiedy upadam**

Nie była pewna, jak dotarła do domu. Ale kiedy już tam była, siedziała w aucie zupełnie załamana. Nie mogła powstrzymać toczących się łez. To, czego dziś się dowiedziała bolało, jakby ktoś uderzył ją z całej siły w brzuch. Było niemal gorsze wiedzieć, że Keith umiera i jest szansa, że można go uratować, niż jego umieranie, gdy wyczerpali już wszystkie możliwości.

Nie wiedziała jak długo siedziała w aucie zanim usłyszała głośne i naglące pukanie w okno. Ścierając z twarzy łzy, które wciąż płynęły po policzkach, spojrzała na swojego brata. Zach patrzył na nią w większym skupieniu, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wiedząc, że nie zostawi jej w spokoju póki nic nie powie, otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła.

-Co? – zapytała, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ziemię podczas drogi do domu.

-Natalie, co się dzieje? – zapytał. – Nie ma cię całą noc a potem znajduję cię płaczącą w aucie. Mama i tata się naprawdę martwią – podkreślił.

Nie odpowiedziała. Odpowiadanie mogło znów przynieść załamanie. Ale kiedy otworzyła drzwi domu, Zach powiedział coś, co i tak je przyniosło.

-To przez tego kolesia od ciężarówki, prawda? – zapytał.

Okręciła się i przyłożyła mu w złości palec do piersi.

– _Nie waż się_ nawet o nim wspominać. _Nigdy_. – Przerwała, by zacząć kontrolować oddech, ale to nie pomogło. Zaczęła się dusić, nie mogła złapać tchu. – Nigdy już o nim nie wspominaj. Po prostu… - nie mogła dokończyć, zamiast tego osuwając się na podłogę i zaczynając szlochać.

Płakała, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nawet bardziej, niż wtedy, gdy dowiedziała się, że Keith umiera. Płakała bardziej niż w jakimkolwiek momencie, który mogła sobie przypomnieć. Wszystko, co się stało i miało stać, uderzyło ją w tym momencie. Keith naprawdę, rzeczywiście umierał. To nie był żaden wymysł jej wyobraźni. To była prawda. Rzeczywistość. Pokochała go, a on odchodził. Miała żyć na tym świecie bez niego. Teraz, w tym momencie, to nie wydwało się możliwe.

Nagle obok niej znalazła się mama. Uklękła.

-Natalie, porozmawiaj z nami. Kim jest ten chłopiec od ciężarówki? Skrzywdził cię? – zapytała Caroline. Natalie spojrzała na nią. Na całą jej rodzinę, klęczącą w okół.

-Ma na imię Keith – wyznała. Nie mogła już tego trzymać w sobie, wydawało się być niemożliwe.

Na twarzy jej mamy wymalowało się zrozumienie.

– Czekaj, Keith? To brzmi znajomo, czy on nie był twoim partnerem na zajęciach?

Skinęła.

–Taak, wtedy się poznaliśmy. Byliśmy partnerami na chemii. – Westchnęła.

-Skrzywdził cię? – powtórzyła Caroline.

Natalie pokręciła głową.

– Nie, on nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził.

Nie zrobił tego, nie skrzywdził jej. Był wszystkim, co dobre w jej życiu. Bez niego byłaby zagubiona.

– On..on umiera. – Czknęła, zanim nie rozpłynęła się znów we łzach. Nie wiedziała czemu im powiedziała, ale to musiało się stać. Teraz nie było nic do zrobienia. On odejdzie, a ona nigdy sobie z tym nie poradzi.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że umiera? – zapytała jej mama, próbując z niej więcej wyciągnąć.

Spojrzała matce w oczy.

– Ma białaczkę.

Caroline wciągnęła głośno powietrze i skrzyżowała spojrzenie z mężem, jakby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale on również potrząsnął głową. Wreszcie jej mama spojrzała znów na Natalie, kładąc jej delikatnie dłoń na dłoni, by ją pocieszyć.

– Jesteś pewna, że – powiedziała uważnie, niepewna jak Natalie zareaguje – że nic się nie da zrobić?

Te słowa poraziły Natalie.

-Musicie coś zrobić, musicie. Nie mogę na to patrzeć, nie mogę tu siedzieć i nic nie robić – płakała. Smutek sprawiał, że było jej niedobrze.

-Natalie, musisz się uspokoić – powiedział Pete.

-Musicie mu pomóc – zachlipała. Łzy toczyły się po jej twarzy.

-Czego się po nas spodziewasz? – chciał wiedzieć. – Skarbie, te rzeczy się po prostu dzieją, nie ma na nie jednego lekarstwa.

Natalie potrząsnęła głową.

– Ale na to jest. Musicie pomóc. On potrzebuje chemioterapii. Musicie zdobyć pieniądze. – Jej rodzice znów na siebie spojrzeli, tym razem w szoku. Natalie mówiła dalej. – Był leczony i jego lekarz powiedział, że są szanse na przeżycie po wznowieniu leczenia, ale jego tato nie ma na to pieniędzy.

-Natalie – zaczął jej tato poważnie. – Czemu myślisz, że my mamy na to pieniądze?

-Nie wiem, ale to nieważne, musicie mu pomóc. Weź-weźcie moje pieniądze na studia. Nie ważne, zróbcie coś! – Próbowała znaleźć jakiś cud. Jakąś nadzieję.

-Natalie, nie możemy po prostu oddać naszych oszczędności jakiemuś chłopcu, którego dopiero co poznałaś, tylko dlatego, że się w nim zadurzyłaś – powiedziała Caroline.

Natalie spojrzała na nią gniewnie.

– On nie jest jakimś tam chłopcem.

-To się staje niedorzeczne – powiedział Pete poważnie. – Musisz skończyć z myśleniem o Keithie i skupić się bardziej na swoich ambicjach i marzeniach. Rujnujesz sobie życie.

-Mówisz poważnie? – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Fakt, że _on umiera_ rujnuje mi życie. Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę. Powiedziałam wam, że on umiera a wy martwicie się o moje ambicje i marzenia? NIC o mnie nie wiecie - warknęła.

-Natalie – zaczęła jej mama. – Oczywiście, że martwimy się, że on umiera, za kogo nas masz? Ale kochanie, musisz też nas zrozumieć. Od kiedy go poznałaś, wciąż się staczasz. Przestałaś przejmować się Duke, ty i Brooke ledwo się widujecie. Przez twoje zachowanie byliśmy pewni, że dzieje się coś naprawdę złego.

Złość Natalie minęła. Teraz owładnął ją już tylko smutek i żal; nie miała już w sobie gniewu.

-Wy nic nie rozumiecie. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiecie. – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie widzicie tego, prawda? – zapytała.

-Czego nie widzimy? – chciała wiedzieć jej mama.

Posłała im słaby uśmiech.

– Że ja go kocham.

* * *

Minęło kilka godzin od jej konfrontacji z rodziną. Kiedy wyznała miłość do Keitha, zniknęła w swoim pokoju i nikt za nią nie poszedł, za co była wdzięczna.

Leżała na plecach w swoim łóżku, kiedy weszli rodzice. Spojrzała na nich, by dostrzec smutek i powagę w ich twarzach. Usiadła w łóżku, ciekawa tego, co spowodowało, że tak wyglądali.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała. Jej mama podeszła i usiadła na łóżku, a tata przysunął bliżej krzesło.

Byli cicho przez jakąś minutę zanim mama ujęła jej rękę pocieszająco.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała znów, z mocniej bijącym sercem.

-Kochanie – zaczęła jej mama – twój tato i ja rozmawialiśmy i doszliśmy do tego samego wniosku, że – przerwała, by wziąć głębszy oddech.

Natalie patrzyła to na jedno to na drugie.

– Co? – zapytała ponaglającym tonem.

-Musisz zrozumieć, Natalie, chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Musisz zrozumieć, jak z naszej perspektywy wygląda twoje zachowanie – zakończył jej tata.

-Wiem, ale o co chodzi?

Matka wzięła głębszy oddech i powiedziała coś, czego Natalie nie spodziewała się usłyszeć.

-Nie chcemy byś więcej widywała się z Keithem.

Patrzyła się na rodziców dłuższą chwile, nie całkiem wierząc w te słowa. Kiedy do niej wreszcie dotarły, wyrwała z rąk matki własną dłoń.

– Przepraszam? – zapytała głosem pełnym złości i jadu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie kierowała ku rodzicom.

– On nie jest dla ciebie dobry – powiedział jej ojciec. - Zupełnie porzuciłaś swoje ambicje i marzenia dla jakiegoś chłopca. Nawet nigdy go nie poznaliśmy, Natalie. Nic o nim nie wiemy.

-Nie porzucam moich marzeń i ambicji. On stał się teraz moim życiem. – Jej ojciec potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu. – A to że go nie poznaliście ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Czemu to miałoby cokolwiek zmieniać? – dodała.

-Wyznałaś miłość do niego. Nie sądzimy, byś wiedziała, co to znaczy. Jesteśmy tobą zaniepokojeni. Twoja mama i ja myślimy, że ten chłopiec mówi coś, żebyś zrobiła rzeczy, których nie chcesz zrobić – oznajmił jej ojciec.

Natalie nie miała nic więcej do powiedzenia. Nie mogli i nie zabronią się jej z nim spotykać. Zostało mu tak mało czasu i nie miała go zamiaru spędzić z dala od niego.

– Nie zrobię tego. Nie przestanę go widywać – powiedziała spokojnie. Miała dość mówienia jej co ma robić.

-Nie pozwolimy na to – odparła jej matka.

Natalie okręciła się, by na nią spojrzeć.

– I myślicie, że możecie mnie powstrzymać? Mam osiemnaście lat. Sama umiem podejmować decyzje.

Wyjęła spod łóżka plecak i przetrząsając szuflady, powrzucała do niego trochę ubrań. Weszła do łazienki po kilka rzeczy i weszła z powrotem do pokoju.

-C-co robisz? – zapytała Caroline zmartwiona.

-Odchodzę – odparła.

Zapięła plecak i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na rodziców.

-Nie przestanę go widywać. To zwyczajnie niedorzeczne. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale go kocham. Zostało mu bardzo mało czasu i nie będę tkwiła tu z wami. Będę z nim.

Wzięła kluczyki od auta, leżące na biurku i ruszyła do wyjścia.

-Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała Caroline. Jej tato wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że nie mógł sformułować zdania.

-Do Keitha – odparła.

-Popełniasz wielki błąd, Natalie – szepnęła jej mama, nie ukrywając rozczarowania w głosie.

-To, co robię teraz to nie jest błąd. Nie. Popełniłam błąd, kiedy opuściłam dziś Keitha i nie mam zamiaru go znów popełniać.

Rzucając rodzicom ostatnie spojrzenie, wyszła z pokoju. Miała wrócić do Keitha. Do miejsca, którego przede wszystkim nie powinna była opuszczać.

* * *

Jadąc po jego podjeździe, zauważyła zaparkowaną ciężarówkę Henrego. Powoli i niepewnie podeszła do drzwi. Nie chciała, by Henry wiedział o jej obecności. Pewnie był zły za jej odejście i zasmucenie Keitha. Rozejrzawszy się, zauważyła okno sypialni Keitha i w jej głowie pojawił się pomysł.

Stąpając cicho po żwirze, podeszła na palcach do okna i zajrzała przez nie. Mrużąc oczy, zobaczyła, że Keith śpi w swoim łóżku. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała cicho w okno. Jednakże Keith był z tych, co śpią głęboko. Wiedziała, ze trzeba pukać mocniej. Zrobiła to, mając nadzieję, że go nie rozzłości. Tym razem zauważyła, że się zbudził. Wciąż pukała, aż usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się po pokoju, a gazeta, która spoczywała na jego piersi osunęła się na podłogę. Zapukała znów i spojrzał w jej kierunku. Kiedy ją dostrzegł, wstał i otworzył okno.

-Partnerko – powiedział. – Wystraszyłaś mnie jak diabli!

-Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Myślisz, że mógłbyś wyjść?

Skinął i kilka sekund później był już na zewnątrz.

– Hej – powiedział.

-Cześć.

Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i patrzył na nią wzrokiem, którego nie mogła rozszyfrować.

-Co tu robisz? – zapytał.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zrobiła coś, co nawet ją samą zaskoczyło. Podeszła i po prostu go przytuliła. Zamiast ją odepchnąć, odwzajemnił uścisk. Wyjął ręce z kieszeni i powoli zamknął ją w ramionach, kładąc podbródek na jej głowie.

-Przepraszam – szepnęła.

-Za co? – zapytał. Z jego zaskoczonego tonu wywnioskowała, że nie uważał, by miała za co przepraszać.

-Za dzisiaj, za to odejście. – Niechętnie przerwała objęcie, by na niego spojrzeć.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Hej, nie martw się o to. Rozumiem.

-Wiem, ale i tak. Wyszłam, chociaż mnie wołałeś i nie mogłeś więcej wyjaśnić. Po prostu próbowałam.. Nie wiem sama…

-…uciec od tego? Może gdyby się udało uciec dostatecznie daleko, to nie byłoby prawdą? To byłby tylko koszmar i może niedługo byś się obudziła? – powiedział Keith miękko.

Natalie skinęła.

– Taaa… coś takiego. – Znów przyłożyła głowę do jego piersi, a on objął ją mocniej.

-Byłem tam – szepnął. – Nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo chcesz; od tego nie da się uciec. Tylko po to przyjechałaś? Żeby przeprosić? – zapytał.

-Cóż, tak, przede wszystkim. Ale też nie mam, technicznie rzecz ujmując, dokąd pójść.

-Co masz na myśli?

- Tak jakby – powiedziała niepewnie – pokłóciłam się z rodzicami.

- O co?

- O ciebie. – Posłała mu mały uśmiech.

Rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– O mnie?

-Taa

-I…?

-Cóż, dzisiaj kiedy wróciłam do domu byłam, nie wiem sama, w trakcie histerii. – Popatrzyła w ziemię z twarzą zalaną wstydem. Nic nie powiedział, tylko czekał, by mówiła dalej. – Więc byli wściekli na to jak się zachowuję, więc im powiedziałam, że cię kocham. – Spojrzała mu w twarz.

Posłał jej mały uśmiech.

– Nie podoba im się fakt, że mnie kochasz? Czemu? Bo umieram? – zapytał.

-Nie, nie. To nie to. Oni myślą, że jesteś szurniety czy coś. Nie wiem sama. Ale potem oświadczyli mi, że mamy się więcej nie widywać… więc oczywiście wyszłam i przyjechałam tutaj.

Zachichotał.

– No, no.. Zmieniłaś się w buntowniczkę.

-Tylko dla ciebie – zaśmiała się Natalie, zanim Keith nagle nie pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta.

Kiedy przerwali, oczy Keitha jaśniały podekscytowaniem.

– Hej, mam pomysł.

-Jaki? – zapytała. Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego biorąc jej rękę i prowadząc do ciężarówki. – Dokąd jedziemy?

Odwrócił się nagle, sprawiając, że na niego wpadła.

– To niespodzianka.

* * *

-Strikę! – zapiszczała Natalie i zarzuciła ręce na Keitha, całując go prosto w usta. – Wiedziałam, że jednego zdobędę – wyznała. – Nawet jeśli miało to być w ostatniej kolejce.

Keith zachichotał, całując ją w czubek głowy i rozluźniając uścisk.

-Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała go, dostrzegając, że jest lekko roztrzęsiony.

Uśmiechnął się z przymusem.

– Taa, dobrze. Czemu pytasz?

-Trzęsiesz się – powiedziała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic nowego.

-Chcesz wrócić do domu? – zapytała.

-Nie, zjedzmy pizze, tak jak chciałaś – odparł nieugięcie.

Zgodziła się, ale postanowiła przyłożyć więcej uwagi do tego, jak wyglądał. Bała się, że próbuje ukryć, jak naprawdę się czuje.

Idąc do bufetu, Natalie nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

-O kurde – mruknęła, łapiąc mocniej dłoń Keitha.

-Co jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

Natalie kiwnęła głową w prawo, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

– To Raff – wyszeptała.

Keith spojrzał na Raffa i jego znajomych, których nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Raff dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie martw się, po prostu tam nie patrz, dobra? – powiedział Keith gładko, próbując ją uspokoić.

Skinęła.

– Wygląda na naprawdę wkurzonego. Boję się, że może coś zrobić.

-Co może zrobić tutaj? – zapytał retorycznie, głaszcząc delikatnie kciukiem spód jej dłoni.

Kiwnęła zgodnie i bez patrzenia w kierunku Raffa, wciąż ściskając dłoń Keitha, ruszyła do bufetu. Miała się właśnie rozejrzeć za stolikiem, gdy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Brooke i Travisa przy jednym ze stołów. Brooke nie uśmiechnęła się jednak, gdy zrozumiała z kim Natalie jest.

-O, cześć – powiedziała. – Myślałam, że ze sobą nie rozmawiacie.

Natalie westchnęła głośno.

– No cóż, rozmawiamy. Co chciałaś? – zapytała.

Brooke zrozumiała, że Natalie nie miała zamiaru tolerować takiej postawy w stosunku do Keitha.

– Siadajcie – wskazała na puste krzesła naprzeciw. – Zamówiliśmy ogromną pizzę, zdecydowanie wystarczy dla wszystkich.

Natalie rozważała przez sekundę, zanim się zgodziła. Jeśli Brooke chciała by Keith przyszedł, niech tak będzie.

– Ok – powiedziała. Delikatnie pchnęła Keitha w stronę stolika, ale chociaż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, nie skarżył się. Kiedy usiedli, spojrzała na niego zmartwiona; jego dłoń była wilgotna, a on sam wyglądał, jakby jeszcze bardziej się trząsł.

Cała czwórka siedziała przez chwilę we względnej ciszy. Natalie i Keith zamówili coś do picia, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Było niezwykle niezręcznie. Brooke i Travis patrzyli na nich w milczeniu, a oni również milczeli. Szczerze, Natalie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i zaczynała się naprawdę martwić o Keitha, który, mogłaby przysiąc, wyglądał bladziej niż kilka minut wcześniej.

Napotkała jego wzrok i zapytała bezgłośnie – Wszystko ok.?

Skrzywił się na jej pytanie, ale skinął. Wiedziała, że nie cierpiał, że wciąż go o to pyta, ale czuła, że ją okłamuje. –Jestem tylko zmęczony – szepnął po kilku sekundach.

-Możemy iść, jak chcesz – odszepnęła.

-Nie, wszystko dobrze. Mam się _dobrze_ – przerwał jej w odpowiedzi, szepcząc i sprawdzając czy Brooke i Travis ich nie usłyszeli.

Pojawiła się wreszcie pizza. Keith wziął kilka gryzów, po czym odłożył resztę na talerz, jakby skończył. Patrzył na Natalie ze swym słynnym jednostronnym uśmiechem.

Brooke wgryzła się w kawałek pizzy i wreszcie przerwała niezręczną ciszę.

-Więc Natalie, co tam u ciebie słychać? – zapytała, jak się zdawało Natalie, z nutą sarkazmu.

-Niewiele, a u ciebie? – To było dziwne. Siedzieć z nią tak, jakby przez ostatnie lata nie były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Nie powinno tak być.

-Przygotowuję się do pójścia na Notre Dame – powiedziała, biorąc łyk wody. Odwróciła się do Keitha. – A co z tobą? Idziesz na studia?

Położył ręce na stole i wychylił się do przodu.

– Nie.

-Nie? – powtórzyła Brooke. –Och, w takim razie co będziesz robił?

Keith zmarszczył brwi przed odpowiedzią.

– Jadę na zlot ciężarówek.

-Wow – powiedziała Brooke, nie próbując ukryć wywrócenia oczami. – Eee.. zlot ciężarówek; jakie to _szykowne_. One nie są trochę żałosne?

Natalie poczuła, jak Keith zesztywniał na ostatni komentarz.

– Przynajmniej się czymś interesuję – syknął.

-Przepraszam? – Brooke także zmarszczyła brwi. – Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że ja się niczym nie interesuję?

Keith zachichotał.

– Może – posłał jej uśmieszek, odchylając się na krześle.

-Hej, proszę, przestańcie – wcięła się Natalie.

Brooke spojrzała na nią, po czym zwróciła się do Travisa, który siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjść.

-Nie, proszę nie idźcie – powiedziała natychmiast Natalie. – Byliście tu pierwsi.

-Słuchajcie, to ja powoduję tę kłótnię, więc ja wyjdę. I tak przyjemność będzie po mojej stronie – oznajmił Keith. Wstał szybko i odszedł od stolika, zanim ktokolwiek go powstrzymał.

-Keith, poczekaj! – zawołała Natalie, ale nie odwrócił się już, tylko wyszedł z kręgielni.

Natalie zwróciła się do Brooke.

–Czemu musiałaś to mówić? Czemu nie możesz zaakceptować faktu, że jesteśmy razem? – powiedziała ze złością.

Brooke wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie bardzo go lubię, Natalie. To znaczy, próbowałam go polubić, ale uważam, że do siebie nie pasujecie.

Natalie wstała.

– A to niby czemu? Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie powinnam z nim być.

-Natalie, on jest dziwadłem, zasługujesz na więcej. Czekaj, dokąd idziesz? – zapytała Brooke nerwowo, widząc odchodzącą Natalie.

-Poszukać Keitha – odparła, odwracając się.

-Więc wybierasz jego? – zapytała. – To z nim wyjdziesz?

Natalie się skrzywiła.

–Nigdy nie chciałam wybierać, Brooke, ale mnie zmusiłaś. Nie sądzę, by tak postępowali przyjaciele – wyszeptała.

Brooke zamilkła na chwilę.

–Nie chciałam... Przepraszam – zakończyła żałośnie. – Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Nie chciałam zmuszać cię do wyborów.

Natalie bardzo chciała jej wierzyć.

– Słuchaj, jak przestanie cię obchodzić, że się spotykam z Keithem i nauczysz się go lubić za to, kim jest- daj mi znać. Ale teraz nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

Odwróciła się, zostawiając zszokowaną Brooke i wyszła w poszukiwaniu Keitha.

A on tam był. Stał przy drzwiach. Czekał na nią,

Podszedł do niej, wyciągając rękę i ich palce się splotły. Nic nie powiedzieli. Nie musieli.

Kilka kroków od ciężarówki Keitha, nagle jego dłoń została wyrwana z jej i następne co zauważyła, to Keitha lądującego ciężko na ziemi.

-Zostaw ją w spokoju – przemówił głos, w którym Natalie rozpoznała Raffa.

Keith usiadł powoli, lekko krzywiąc się z bólu.

-Stary, musisz się uspokoić – skomentował, kiedy wstał.

Natalie podeszła by mu pomóc, ale jego ostatnie słowa tylko wkurzyły Raffa. Zamiast rzucać nim znów na ziemię, złapał go za ramiona i pociągnął gwałtownie za sobą. Keith chciał się oprzeć, ale nie wyglądało, by miał dostatecznie dużo siły, by się wyrwać.

-Zostaw go! – krzyknęła Natalie, łapiąc Raffa, próbując wyrwać Keitha z jego uścisku. Odepchnął ją i zachwiała się. Rzucił Keithem o jego ciężarówkę, tak że aż Natalie skrzywiła się widząc maskę bólu na jego twarzy.

-PRZESTAŃ! – krzyczała, wpadając w histerię.

-Trzymaj się od tego z daleka, Natalie – krzyknął Raff jadowicie, spoglądając na nią, zanim zwrócił całą uwagę z powrotem na Keitha.

Kolejne trzaśnięcie.

Natalie widziała, jak z każdym uderzeniem Keith walczy z narastającym osłabieniem.

–Zostaw Natalie w spokoju! Przestań się z nią widywać. Spieprzysz jej życie! – żądał Raff.

Dochodząc do głosu, Keith powiedział;

– Stary, naprawdę jej do niczego nie zmuszam.

Kolejne trzaśnięcie.

-Zamknij się, do cholery! – przerwał mu. – Przestań się z nią widywać.

Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, Natalie wbiła paznokcie w ramiona Raffa, zmuszając go tym, by wypuścił Keitha. Odwrócił się do niej i kiedy go puściła, popatrzyła z wściekłością. Kiedy przemówiła, głos miała szorstki i pełen jadu.

– Zostaw. Go. W spokoju.

-Nie jest dla ciebie dobry, Natalie – powiedział.

-Raff, jestem z Keithem. Kocham go. A między nami jest skończone. Na zawsze.

Raff potrząsnął głową przecząco. Natalie spojrzała na Keitha, który ciężko oddychał i wyglądał na tak samo zszokowanego tym zajściem, jak ona.

-Świetnie – powiedział Raff. – Bierz dziwadło.

Popatrzyła jak odchodzi. Gdy zniknął z pola widzenia, odkryła że cała się trzęsie, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. Odwróciła się do Keitha.

-Wszystko dobrze?

-Tak – powiedział. – Wracajmy do domu.

* * *

Drogę powrotną spędzili w ciszy. Natalie wciąż spoglądała na Keitha, próbując się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest. Powtarzał, że ma się dobrze, ale mu nie wierzyła. Był rzucany parokrotnie o auto, to nie było coś, co można łatwo przyjąć. Postanowiła nie zadawać pytań, aż nie wrócą do domu, gdzie sama będzie mogła skontrolować obrażenia. Czy tego chciał czy nie.

Dojechali w dwadzieścia minut, kątem oka dostrzegła skrzywienie na twarzy Keitha, gdy wysiadał z auta. Źle się czuł i powinien jej pozwolić sobie pomóc.

-Twój tato śpi? – zapytała szeptem, gdy weszli do jego pokoju.

Keith zapalił światło.

– Taa, musi wstać wcześnie rano – powiedział i usiadł ostrożnie na krześle. Natalie nie przeoczyła małego grymasu na jego twarzy.

-Keith – powiedziała delikatnie, mając nadzieję, że go nie rozzłości. – Zdejmij koszulkę.

-Już próbujesz mnie rozbierać? – posłał jej uśmieszek. – Dopiero co weszliśmy – zażartował.

Oczywiście, próbował wszystko obrócić w żart.

–Nawet jeśli uwielbiam cię bez koszulki, to teraz chciałabym zobaczyć, jak bardzo zostałeś zraniony.

Keith porzucił uśmieszek.

– Nie jestem zraniony. Nic mi nie jest – powiedział dobitnie.

-Keith, byłeś rzucany o swoją ciężarówkę – powiedziała, ale patrząc na niego, dodała pospiesznie – Nie próbuj zaprzeczać! Obserwowałam cię, nie mogłeś nawet wyjść z auta, żeby cię nie bolało.

Keith wywrócił oczami.

– W twoich ustach brzmi to tak okropnie.

Wstał z krzesła i położył się na łóżku.

– Jestem zmęczony, chcę spać.

Natalie fuknęła głośno, krzyżując ramiona i stała tak, patrząc na niego przez chwilę. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy myśl i zanim rozważyła czy to dobry pomysł, usiadła na łóżku i podwinęła mu koszulkę. Serce zamarło jej w piersi, gdy zobaczyła ogromnego siniaka na jego plecach. Delikatnie go dotknęła, ale Keith przewrócił się na bok.

-Co robisz? – syknął, zszarpując koszulkę na dół i siadając na łóżku.

-Keith, masz całe posiniaczone plecy – powiedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Spojrzał na nią groźnie.

– Mówiłem, że nic mi nie jest.

Odwzajemniła to spojrzenie.

– Najwidoczniej coś jednak ci jest – nalegała, podnosząc ręce w górę w geście niedowierzania. – Zachowujesz się niedorzecznie. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.

Wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do drzwi.

-Co robisz? – zapytał z nutą paniki, wstając i podążając za nią do kuchni.

Otwierała i zamykała szuflady w poszukiwaniu czegoś.

–Zamierzam przyłożyć ci lód do pleców. Gdzie trzymacie torby?

-Nie potrzebuję lodu. – Jego chwilowa panika zmieniła się znów w złość.

Natalie trzasnęła drzwiami szafki i podeszła do niego wściekle.

– Czemu musisz być taki trudny? Wstydzisz się czy coś? – zapytała.

Po tym pytaniu, wiedziała, że trafiła w sedno. Rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach, odpowiadając za niego.

-Nie wstydzę się, dobra? – skłamał. – Robisz z tego tragedię. Jak zawsze.

-Keith…

-Co się tu dzieje? – Kłótnię przerwał zaspany głos Henrego. Wszedł do kuchni, zerkając na nich.

-Natalie zachowuje się niedorzecznie – wypalił Keith.

-Wcale nie – zaprzeczyła. Odwróciła twarz do Henrego, mówiąc miękkim głosem – Byliśmy dziś na kręglach i mój ex postanowił rzucać Keithem o jego ciężarówkę. Ma wielkiego siniaka na plecach, ale nie chce dać sobie pomóc.

Twarz Henrego zmieniła wyraz z zaskoczonej na zmartwioną.

– Daj mi to zobaczyć, Keith. Podciągnij koszulkę.

-Nie.

Henry się zbliżył.

-Ok., jeśli nie ty, to ja zrobię to za ciebie. Decyduj.

Keith rzucił Natalie gniewne spojrzenie i podciągnął koszulkę. Ten ruch sprawił, że syknął z bólu.

– Zadowoleni? – zapytał zimno.

-Keith, to naprawdę paskudny siniak – powiedział Henry, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po Keitha plecach, co sprawiło, że napiął się z bólu. –Był rzucony na ciężarówkę? Ile razy?

-Nie pamiętam – powiedział Keith, wpatrując się w płytki.

-Przynajmniej trzy – uzupełniła Natalie. – Gdzie trzymacie plastikowe torby? Miałam zamiar położyć mu trochę lodu na plecach.

-W szufladzie pod zlewem – odparł Henry i zwrócił się do Keitha – Idź do łóżka. Natalie, mogłabyś przynieść trochę wody i Advil? Powinien być w szafce w łazience.

-Nie ma problemu – powiedziała Natalie i zaczęła wypełniać torbę lodem. Kiedy była pełna, weszła do łazienki po lekarstwa. Napełniła kubek wodą i wróciła do pokoju Keitha.

Gdy weszła, dłoń Henrego spoczywała na czole Keitha.

-Jesteś trochę ciepły, dobrze się czujesz?

-Nic mi nie jest. Czułem się dziś świetnie – powiedział i spojrzał na Natalie, by nawet nie próbowała wspominać o jego objawach w kręgielni. Nie miała zamiaru tego robić. Za bardzo się martwiła, że jest zły, skoro wmieszał się we wszystko jego tato. Podała mu wodę i proszki, które połknął, po czym odłożył kubek na biurko.

Kiedy Keith wziął leki, Henry powiedział;

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. Leż a brzuchu.

Zrobił tak, jak powiedział ojciec, ziewając przy tym. Kiedy się ułożył, Natalie położyła mu torbę z lodem na plecach.

-I jak? – zapytała, siadając obok. – Keith?

-Chyba lepiej – zgodził się wreszcie miękkim głosem.

Henry wstał.

–Wygląda na to, że zaśnie, więc wracam do łóżka. Śpij dobrze.

-Dobranoc – powiedziała Natalie, gdy Henry zamykał drzwi.

Keith odwrócił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, podkładając sobie rękę pod poduszkę.

-Umiem sam o siebie zadbać, wiesz?

Natalie ściągnęła buty, zdjęła sweter i wspięła się na łóżko. Leżeli twarzą w twarz.

-Serio? Nie wydawało mi się – uśmiechnęła się, przejeżdżając mu po włosach ręką.

Zmarszczył w rozbawieniu brwi.

– Zabawne, Partnerko. Naprawdę zabawne.

-Więc masz się lepiej?- chciała wiedzieć. Patrzyła mu w oczy, modląc się, by nie kłamał tylko po to, by się lepiej poczuła.

-Mam się lepiej, naprawdę – powiedział szczerze. Podniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać ją po policzku.

-Jeśli tak mówisz, mam wrażanie…

Keith jej jednak przerwał.

–Nawet nie próbuj się o to obwiniać. To nie twoja wina, rozumiesz? Raff jest psycholem.

Natalie westchnęła. Skąd wiedział o czym właśnie myslała?

– W porządku – zgodziła się. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w usta. – Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że lód pomaga, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się przed zamknięciem oczu.

– Może – szepnął.

Natalie patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jak wyrównuje mu się oddech i wiedziała, że zasnął. Podniosła się, by wyłączyć lampkę na biurku. Potem patrzyła na niego, czekając. Dwadzieścia minut później, zdjęła lód, przykryła ich oboje kołdrą i zamknęła oczy, natychmiast zasypiając.

* * *

Nie minęło więcej niż kilka godzin, gdy Keith obudził ją swoim wierceniem się i przewracaniem z boku na bok. Zdejmował z siebie kołdrę, tylko po to by ją za chwilę na siebie wciągnąć. Oczywistym było, że nie mógł spać i to ją martwiło. Wiedziała, że nie czuł się dobrze w kręgielni a teraz wyglądało na to, że mu się pogorszyło. Podniosła się, by na niego popatrzeć.

Leżał tyłem do niej, ale wiedziała że ciężko oddycha, a włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, jakby miał gorączkę. Z walącym sercem rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

Ale żadnej nie znalazła.

Zanim zdążyła rozważyć czy go budzić, Keith odwrócił się do niej, wydając głośne westchnienie i próbując głębiej odetchnąć. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i przyłożył ramię do głowy, jakby w próbie stłumienia bólu. Zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

Nagle i zaskakująco, Keith się podniósł. Trzymał głowę oparta na dłoniach, ale Natalie nie mogła stwierdzić czy to przez zawroty czy przez ból głowy.

-Keith? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi. – Wszystko ok.? Bolą cię plecy?

Nie słuchał jej, potrząsnął głową, by jej dać znać, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Odwrócił się i wstał z łóżka. Trząsł się na nogach.

-Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała.

-Muszę wziąć moje…– zaczął, ale nie skończył. Zachwiał się na nogach, podpierając się dla równowagi o biurko.

-Keith, przerażasz mnie. Co się dzieje? – zapytała, również wstając.

Nie zachowywał się normalnie. Coś było nie tak. Nic nie mówił, tylko przyłożył rękę do czoła i znów stracił równowagę. Gdyby wcześniej nie opierał się o biurko z pewnością by upadł.

-Keith? – zapytała panicznie. Stała obok i patrzyła, nie wiedząc co zrobić. –Pójdę po twojego tatę.

Skinął i wziął głębszy oddech.

–Chyba zaraz… - Zatoczył się na biurko, zrzucając z niego kilka rzeczy. Wyglądało, jakby coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. A to nie był dobry znak.

-Musisz usiąść – zażądała Natalie. Chciała go zmusić by usiadł, żeby pójść po jego tatę; nie mogła go tak zostawić. Ujęła delikatnie jego ramię, by go odwrócić do siebie. Jednak widok jego twarzy sprawił, że się zachłysnęła. Był blady i spocony. Najbardziej jednak martwiły ją oczy. Poruszały się błędnie, jakby nie mógł się na niczym skupić.

-Natalie – szepnął. – Muszę... – Złapał jej ramię w panice.

-Połóż się na łóżku, ok.?

Ale zanim zdążyła mu pomóc, jego uścisk się rozluźnił. Zemdlał, uderzając czołem o krawędź biurka.

Przerażony krzyk Natalie wypełnił cały dom.


	7. Rozdział 7: Pokruszone kawałki

**Rozdział 7**

**Pokruszone kawałki**

Czekała.

Oto, co robiła przez ostatnich kilka godzin.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się bardziej niespokojna. Nienawidziła czekać i nie wiedzieć. Nic nie wiedzieć, co z Keithem; w jakim jest stanie.

I czy wszystko z nim będzie dobrze.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym czego nie zrobiła, chociaż powinna. Obwiniała się, że nie powiedziała Henremu o złym samopoczuciu Keitha w kręgielni. I za to, że nie wezwała go dostatecznie szybko. Obwiniała się, że nie złapała Keitha, kiedy upadał.

Najbardziej winiła się, bo wiedziała, że było coś co mogła zrobić, by mu pomóc.

Zadzwonił telefon, przerywając jej czarne myśli. Przetrząsając torebkę, wyjęła komórkę i odebrała bez patrzenia na ekran.

-Halo? – zapytała, spoglądając w okno.

-Natalie, gdzie jesteś? – Zamarła na głos matki. – Martwimy się o ciebie. Rozmawialiśmy z ojcem i chcemy z tobą pomówić.

Gardło jej się ścisnęło, ale odparła.

–Jestem w szpitalu.

Tylko tyle mogła powiedzieć, zanim łzy nie wypełniły jej oczu i musiała przestać, w obawie, że popłyną, jeśli powie coś jeszcze.

-W szpitalu? – zapytała wystraszona. – Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest?

-Nie, nic mi nie jest – uspokoiła matkę. – To Keith.

-Co się stało, skarbie? – zapytała Caroline, najwyraźniej zainteresowana, więc Natalie postanowiła jej powiedzieć.

W ciszy zaczęły jej lecieć łzy i widziała jak inni ludzie w poczekalni patrzą na nią ze współczuciem.

-Powinnam wezwać jego tatę szybciej, ale nie chciałam go zostawiać. I wtedy…wtedy zemdlał, a ja nie mogłam go złapać na czas – płakała. Zamknęła oczy, próbując wymazać obraz upadającego Keitha z głowy.

-Natalie, musisz się uspokoić. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nic nie będzie dobrze.

–Nie mogę, nie mogę się uspokoić! – krzyknęła. Ludzie w poczekalni, odwrócili głowy na jej nagły wybuch. –Przepraszam – dodała ściszonym głosem.

-Natalie, może powinnaś przyjechać do domu. Mogę cię odebrać. Prześpisz się trochę. Jutro będziesz mogła odwiedzić Keitha, jak odpoczniesz.

-Nie mogę go zostawić – wyszeptała. –Muszę zaczekać i zobaczyć, że z nim ok. Musze tu być.

-Jesteś pewna? Może chcesz żebym przyjechała?

-Nie, w porządku. Z-zadzwonię potem, dobra?

Caroline westchnęła.

– Brzmi dobrze. Twój tato i ja wciąż chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać.

-Dobra – zgodziła się Natalie. Doktor Normandy podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. – Muszę kończyć, ale zadzwonię potem. Pa – powiedziała i się rozłączyła.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał lekarz, gdy schowała komórkę i spojrzała na niego.

Natalie skinęła.

–Tak, to tylko moja mama. Jak tam Keith? Wszystko z nim dobrze? – zapytała pospiesznie.

-Tak, ma się nieźle. Chcemy zatrzymać go tu na kilka dni pod obserwacją, skoro ostatnio dwa razy zemdlał. Ma też wysoką temperaturę, którą chcemy kontrolować.

-Wiecie co mu jest?

Lekarz westchnął.

– Wygląda na to, że złapał jakiegoś wirusa i przy jego obniżonym systemie odpornościowym jego ciało reaguje inaczej, bardziej agresywnie. Daliśmy mu kroplówkę z odżywkami, ale tak naprawdę to wszystko, co możemy zrobić. To, czego naprawdę potrzebuje to chemioterapia – powiedział ze smutkiem Dr. Normandy.

Natalie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak, wiem.

-Mam też pytanie o coś, co mnie zaciekawiło.

-Mianowicie?

-Ma naprawdę wielkie stłuczenie na plecach, ale nie chciał powiedzieć skąd się wzięło. Może ty wiesz?

Skinęła.

– Tak, wiem. Byliśmy na kręglach wieczorem i kiedy wracaliśmy... – przerwała na chwilę, spoglądając na lekarza. – Mój były rzucił go na ciężarówkę kilka razy.

Natalie popatrzyła, jak lekarz notuje coś w karcie.

– Już rozumiem czemu nie chciał powiedzieć – zaśmiał się, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój.

Nagle przyszła jej do głowy okropna myśl.

–Stłuczenie – zaczęła – to przez nie zemdlał?

Dr. Normandy potrząsnął głową.

–Nie, chciałem się tylko upewnić, że to nie objaw, którym powinniśmy się martwić. Nie ma nic wspólnego z jego zemdleniem. Zakładam, ze Keith czuł się źle już od kilku dni, ale nie chciał nikomu mówić.

-Brzmi, jak Keith – westchnęła.

-Chcesz iść się z nim zobaczyć? Myślę, że może jeszcze nie zasnął. Jest zmęczony po badaniach, ale pewnie chciałby cię przez chwilę zobaczyć.

-Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnęła się.

-Pokażę ci jego pokój – powiedział lekarz, gdy wstał a Natalie wzięła swoją torebkę i ruszyła za nim.

Nie była przygotowana, by zobaczyć Keitha w takim stanie, więc kiedy weszła do jego pokoju, musiała wziąć głębszy oddech. Leżał w szpitalnym łóżku pod cienkim kocem. Zmieniono mu jego ubranie na szpitalną piżamę. Lewą rękę trzymał przy boku odwróconą spodem do góry, więc było widać wenflon na wysokości łokcia i podłączoną do niego kroplówkę. Tam, gdzie uderzył się podczas omdlenia miał zabandażowaną twarz.

Nigdy nie widziała Keitha takiego. Bezbronnego. Słabego.

Takiego chorego.

Miał zamknięte oczy i nie będąc pewną czy śpi, cichutko przysunęła sobie krzesło do jego łóżka. Przebiegła palcami po jego rozczochranych włosach i podciągnęła mu koc żeby nie zmarzł.

Kilka minut później otworzył oczy.

-Partnerko – wyszeptał słabo.

-Hej – odszepnęła. – Jak się czujesz? – Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło, czując, że wciąż jest zbyt ciepłe.

Pomogła mu się podnieść.

– Czuję się dobrze. Jest tu mój tato?

Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

-Musiał iść do pracy. Powiedział, że przyjedzie tu zaraz po niej.

Wyglądało na to, że ta wiadomość go ucieszyła.

– Ok.

-Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób – zażądała Natalie.

Wziął jej dłoń w swoją i mocno ścisnął, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Nie zrobię – wyszeptał, a Natalie była zszokowana, widząc łzy w jego oczach.

Na ten widok łza potoczyła się z jej oka i wsiąkła w koc Keitha. Zaraz potem z jego oka popłynęła łza, wsiąkając w poduszkę.

-Przepraszam, Partnerko – szepnął.

Natalie rozumiała. Rozumiała, że nie mówił tylko o tej nocy. Mówił o _wszystkim_.

–Obiecaj mi coś, dobrze? – zapytał. Jego głos był stabilny, ale smutny. Skinęła.

-Co? – zapytała równocześnie wydobywając z siebie szloch. Starła kolejną łzę płynącą po policzku i on zrobił to samo.

-Obiecaj mi, że…- przerwał, kierując wzrok na sufit i mrugając szybko. – Że…

-Co?

-Że kiedy odejdę spróbujesz…że ruszysz dalej. Obiecaj mi, że pójdziesz do szkoły i podążysz za marzeniami.

Natalie poczuła się jakby ktoś przeciął jej serce na pół. Wstała z bijącym mocno sercem. Jego słowa odbijały się w jej myślach i cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Zszokowana tymi słowami, przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

Kiedy jego słowa przeszły przez jej myśli ponownie, poczuła jak zaczyna się trząść, jakby zaraz miała zwymiotować.

-Nie mów tak – syknęła. _Nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić_, przeszło jej przez głowę. – Co ci powiedział lekarz, że mówisz coś takiego?

Nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

–Proszę, po prostu obiecaj – poprosił. –Musze to od ciebie usłyszeć.

Potrząsnęła głową nerwowo.

–Nie, nie proś bym to zrobiła. Nie zrobię. Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. – Łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy i próbowała je zetrzeć, ale bezcelowo, bo wciąż płynęły nowe.

-Natalie, musisz…

Przerwała mu histerycznie.

–Przestań – zażądała. Podeszła znów do niego. Jej twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od jego. Widziała łzy w jego oczach, ale ją to nie obchodziło. Musiał zrozumieć. – Nigdy nie każ mi ruszyć na przód – powiedziała.

-Obiecaj mi, że chociaż spróbujesz. – Jego głos się złamał.

Jej twarz wyrażała cierpienie.

– Spróbuję? – zapłakała i zrobiła pauzę. –_Spróbuję?_ – Popłynęły kolejne łzy wraz niewielkim szlochem. –Nie mogę spróbować, Keith. To niemożliwe. Życie nie będzie w porządku. Ja nie będę w porządku bez ciebie. Nic nigdy nie będzie w porządku jeżeli ciebie ze mną nie będzie. Czemu to robisz?

Pielęgniarka weszła niezauważenie dla Natalie, kiedy usłyszała zamieszanie. Natalie była tak rozhisteryzowana, że nie wiedziała łez i przejęcia Keitha. Pielęgniarka rozejrzała się i kiedy zauważyła zdenerwowanie Keitha, szybko ujęła Natalie delikatnie za ramię.

-Panienko, muszę cię poprosić, żebyś wyszła – powiedziała łagodnie.

-Nie – krzyknęła, dopiero zauważając, że pielęgniarka trzyma jej rękę. Próbowała się uwolnić, ale była tak zdenerwowana, że nie miała na to siły. – Nie możesz mnie zmusić. Nie zmuszaj mnie bym go zostawiła – płakała.

-Denerwujesz go, to nie jest dla niego dobre. Możesz wrócić jutro, dobrze kochanie? Gdy się uspokoisz.

Na te słowa Natalie przestała się opierać i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić. Spojrzała ostatni raz na Keitha, ale leżał na boku tyłem do niej. Wyszła od niego z sercem połamanym na maleńkie kawałki, które nigdy nie mogły już stać się całością.

Minął cały dzień, a ona wciąż nie wróciła do szpitala, by go zobaczyć. Chciała się upewnić, że nie odstawi kolejnej podobnej sceny. Musiała dać sobie czas na rozważenie słów, które jej powiedział.

Powiedzieć, że było jej wstyd było niedopowiedzeniem. Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu się tak zachowała i czemu te słowa tak ją uderzyły. W głębi siebie wiedziała, że Keith umiera. Wiedziała, że umrze. Więc czemu, gdy ją poprosił by ruszyła na przód, wszystko wydawało się o wiele gorsze?

Dlatego, że jego słowa uczyniły wszystko bardziej realnym? Nie wiedziała.

Aktualnie siedziała w swoim pokoju zajęta składaniem gaźnika, który Keith dał jej kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Odłożyła proces składania na kilka tygodni, ale tego ranka widząc go na biurku, poczuła nagłą ochotę by skończyć pracę. Nie był to co prawda najlepszy pomysł, skoro jedno spojrzenie na gaźnik spowodowało, że zaczęła myśleć o Keithie. Temacie, o którym próbowała nie myśleć. Problem w tym, że teraz wszystko jej o nim przypominało. Był w jej myślach cały czas i nawet najmniejsza i najbardziej przypadkowa rzecz przywodziła go na myśl. Nawet jeśli nie był tam fizycznie, był cały czas. Tutaj, wszędzie, otaczając ją.

Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wycierając palce w papierowy ręcznik leżący na jej kolanach, zawołała – Proszę.

Drzwi lekko się otworzyły i Natalie spojrzała, spodziewając się zobaczyć rodziców. Jednak doznała szoku widząc Brooke stojącą w drzwiach jej sypialni. Nic nie powiedziała, jej ręce zamarły w trakcie procesu czyszczenia. Patrzyła na Brooke w szoku.

-Cześć – powiedziała cicho Brooke, wchodząc i obserwując reakcję Natalie.

Natalie podążyła za nią wzrokiem.

–Cześć – odparła powoli.

Brooke rzuciła okiem na pokój i zwróciła się do Natalie.

– Wiesz Natalie, muszę przeprosić – wyszeptała, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. –Nie chciałam cię zmuszać byś wybierała między Keithem a mną.

Słyszała szczerość w jej głosie i skinęła.

–Wiem.

Brooke spojrzała na nią z ulgą.

– Słyszałam – powiedziała prosto z mostu.

-Co słyszałaś? – zapytała, kończąc ścieranie oleju z rąk i wyrzucając ręcznik do kosza.

-O – wzięła głęboki oddech. – O Keithie.

Natalie przestała robić cokolwiek i odwróciła spojrzenie od Brooke.

– Jak? – zapytała.

-Nie chciała, byś się złościła, ale Trish, ona mi powiedziała.

Natalie zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

– Co? Mówiłam jej…

Brooke jej przerwała.

–Daj mi skończyć. Widzisz, po tym jak powiedziałaś to wszystko w kręgielni, byłam naprawdę smutna i zadzwoniłam do niej i mi powiedziała. Tylko proszę, nie złość się na nią. Zmusiłam ją do tego. Jeśli masz być zła, to na mnie.

-W porządku – westchnęła.

-Tak mi przykro – wyszeptała Brooke. – Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz. – Jej głos się nieco złamał.

Łzy wypełniły oczy Natalie i wzruszyła ramionami.

–W porządku. Też powinnam przeprosić. Gdybym ci powiedziała co się dzieje, gdybym była z tobą szczera, nie odbywałybyśmy tej rozmowy.

-Rozumiem czemu nie powiedziałaś; nie do końca go zaakceptowałam – wspomniała.

-Tak, no cóż, rozumiem czemu. Odkąd go poznałam, zaczęłam się inaczej zachowywać.

-Ale wciąż, nie powinnam była go oceniać. Zamiast tego, nie chciałam go nawet poznać, a teraz już za późno – rozpłakała się Brooke, nagle zakrywając twarz dłonią, by ukryć łzy.

-Hej – powiedziała cicho Natalie. –W porządku. Nie płacz, proszę.

-Pewnie mnie nienawidzi. – Pociągnęła nosem. –Byłam taką suką.

-Nie nienawidzi cię – powiedziała. –Nie sądzę by Keith mógł kogokolwiek nienawidzić.

-Obiecuję, że dam mu szansę. Rozumiem, jak jest dla ciebie ważny.

Łza zsunęła się po policzku Natalie.

– Jest – dodała cicho. –Jest bardzo ważny.

-Jak on się miewa? – zapytała niepewnie.

Natalie starła kolejną łzę i wzięła głębszy oddech.

– Jest w szpitalu.

-Co? – zapytała szybko. – Ale dopiero co go widziałam.

-Wiem. Myślę, że czuł się gorzej już od kilku dni. Ale ostatniej nocy się obudził i zemdlał – wyszeptała Natalie.

-O mój Boże – powiedziała. –Ale wszystko z nim dobrze?

Natalie pociągnęła nosem, wpatrując się w biurko.

–Tak, chcą go zatrzymać na obserwacji przez kilka dni. – Zrobiła pauzę. –Chociaż nie wiedziałam go od wczoraj.

-Czemu?

-Wykopali mnie – powiedziała.

-Wykopali? – powtórzyła Brooke. – Serio? Ze szpitala?

Natalie skinęła.

–Taaa.. widzisz, Keith poprosił, bym coś zrobiła.

-Co takiego?

Natalie patrzyła w dół, jak jej łza spływa i upada na jeansy. Obserwowała miejsce, które zrobiło się ciemniejsze, kiedy łza spadła i wsiąkła niemal natychmiast.

W końcu przemówiła.

–Poprosił bym.. bym spróbowała ruszyć na przód kiedy odejdzie i.. i w zasadzie mi trochę odbiło. – Przyłożyła dłoń do oczu. – Nie chcę nawet myśleć o życiu bez niego. To mnie chyba za bardzo zaskoczyło i histeryzowałam. Jest pewnie na mnie naprawdę zły.

Brooke podeszła bliżej.

–Jestem pewna, że to rozumie – powiedziała.

Natalie zakryła twarz dłońmi. Niekontrolowane łzy płynęły po jej twarzy.

-Nie wiem. Mam na myśli, że płakał a ja go zostawiłam.

-W porządku. On zrozumie – powiedziała Brooke, próbując ją pocieszyć.

Ale Natalie nie mogła przestać płakać. Nagle Brooke podeszła i uklęknęła by ją przytulić.

-Ty naprawdę go kochasz, prawda? – powiedziała.

_Kocham?_ pomyślała Natalie. _To coś więcej niż miłość._

Natalie weszła niepewnie do kuchni, w której jej rodzice właśnie robili lunch.

-Hej – powiedziała cicho, nie będąc pewną ich reakcji. Nie byłaby zaskoczona, gdyby zaczęli krzyczeć. Martwiła ich swoim zachowaniem już jakiś czas. Jednak zaskoczyło ją, kiedy mama odwróciła się z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Skinęła do Natalie, by usiadła przy stole, gdzie właśnie usiadł jej tato.

-Porozmawiałyście sobie z Brooke? – zapytała, płucząc ręce i siadając na przeciwko Natalie.

Natalie skinęła.

–Tak, pogadałyśmy i sądzę, że coś ustaliłyśmy. Więc, chcieliście ze mną pomówić?

Caroline posłała jej słaby uśmiech.

-Tak, twój tato i ja chcielibyśmy cię przede wszystkim przeprosić za to, ze wyszliśmy z sugestią, żebyś nie widywała się z Keithem.

-Dzięki, ale to w większości moja wina. Mam na myśli, że nie powiedziałam nikomu co się dzieje. Powinnam z wami porozmawiać, powiedzieć co się dzieje – przypomniała im Natalie. –Ale tego nie zrobiłam.

Caroline ujęła jej dłoń.

–Ale czemu, kochanie? Czemu trzymałaś to w tajemnicy? Chcemy, byś z nami rozmawiała.

Natalie oczy wypełniły się łzami.

-To zabrzmi naprawdę głupio. Brzmi głupio nawet dla mnie, chociaż sama to robiłam. Z jakiegoś powodu myślałam, że jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział o Keithie, to kiedy… - Przerwała, by wziąć głębszy oddech.- Kiedy on umrze, będę mogła ruszyć na przód. Że mogłabym ruszyć na przód, bo gdyby nikt o nim nie wiedział, nikt nie mógł by go przywołać w rozmowie.

Caroline zmarszczyła brwi.

– Kochanie, możesz myśleć, że nie mówienie czy nie myślenie o kimś pozwoli ci ruszyć na przód. Ale, gdy kogoś kochasz, milczenie o tym tylko pogarsza sprawę. Rozmowa o nim pomoże ci przez to przejść; to jedyna rzecz, która może pomóc ci przez to przejść. Myśleć o szczęśliwych chwilach, które mieliście.

Natalie podniosła dłoń, by zetrzeć łzy.

–Wiem – szepnęła. –Tylko naprawdę nie chcę rozmawiać o tym teraz. Dobrze?

-Rozumiemy, Natalie – powiedział Pete. –Rozumiemy przez co przechodzisz i przez co przejdziesz. Nie będzie łatwo, ale jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Od teraz, proszę, rozmawiaj z nami.

-Będę, obiecuję. – Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

-Jestem pewna, że to wspaniały chłopiec – powiedziała Caroline i wstała by nalać dla wszystkich herbaty.

-Jest – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. – Jest niesamowity.

Kilka godzin później, rodzice zawieźli Natalie do szpitala. Z początku kłóciła się, że może pojechać sama. Jednak odmówili, nie wiedzieli jak zareaguje widząc Keitha i chcieli się upewnić, że nic jej nie będzie. Upewniła się, że zostaną na zewnątrz zanim nie porozmawia z Keithem i go nie przeprosi. Wtedy będzie mogła go im przedstawić. Kiedy on się na to zgodzi.

Cicho otworzyła drzwi jego pokoju. Jej oczy natychmiast go odnalazły. Leżał na boku. Spał.

-Byłem ciekaw, kiedy się zjawisz – przemówił miękki głos.

Natalie odwróciła wzrok w stronę głosu Henrego.

–Cześć – szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się i wskazał jej krzesło obok siebie.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś. Keith miał nadzieję, że się zjawisz.

Natalie usiadła.

–Serio? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego w celu potwierdzenia, a on skinął.

-Tak, martwił się o ciebie – powiedział i spojrzał na syna, po czym odwrócił się znów do Natalie.

-O mnie? –zapytała zaskoczona. _Nie powinien się o mnie martwić, to nie ja jestem chora_-pomyślała ponuro.

-Tak, słyszałem o wczoraj. Jest mu naprawdę przykro. Źle się z tym czuje.

Patrzyła na śpiącego Keitha przez minutę, zanim odpowiedziała.

–Nie jemu powinno być przykro, tylko mi. Nie powinnam się była tak zachowywać. Myślę, że bardzo go zdenerwowałam. Ale on zupełnie mnie rozbroił.

Pan Zatterstrom skinął. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Natalie zapytała.

– Czy lekarz powiedział coś wczoraj Keithowi? Coś o czym powinnam wiedzieć? – Jej głos się lekko złamał. – Bo kiedy wreszcie mogłam go zobaczyć, powodem dla którego mi odbiło, było to, że Keith zaczął mówić, bym ruszyła na przód, kiedy on umrze. I to było takie nagłe…

-Powiedział – przerwał jej Henry. –Przykro mi, że ci nie powiedział.

Natalie obserwowała, jak Keith obrócił się na plecy, ale się nie zbudził.

-Spał cały dzień? – zapytała nagle.

Pan Zatterstrom skinął a Natalie wstała, by poprawić koc Keitha, który spadł podczas ruchu.

–Więc? – zaczęła powoli. – Co dokładnie mówił dr Normandy?

Pan Zatterstrom westchnął.

–Wiesz, że on nie ma się za dobrze, prawda? – zapytał ją i rzucił Keithowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do Natalie. Skinęła niechętnie. –Zatem, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Sądzą, że zostało mu nie więcej niż kilka tygodni. Pogarsza mu się z każdym dniem.

_Tygodnie._

To słowo spowodowało, że dreszcz przeszedł przez jej kręgosłup. To było zbyt wcześnie. Nie była gotowa.

-Tygodnie – powtórzyła i poczuła jakby to słowo było jej obce. Jakby wyszło z jej ust niemal bezprawnie. –Ale – powiedziała bez tchu. –Ja nie jestem…

-…gotowa? – dokończył pan Zatterstrom.

-Właśnie.

-Ani ja. – Spojrzał na Keitha i Natalie zobaczyła łzę spływającą mu po policzku.

Potrząsnęła głową w niedowierzaniu.

–To po prostu za szybko, za szybko – szepnęła.

Nagle Henry wstał.

–Idę po kawę – mruknął, szybko wychodząc z pokoju.

Natalie poczuła się winna. Miała nadzieję, ze nie pytała o zbyt wiele. Nie chciała go zdenerwować. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić żalu, jaki musiał teraz odczuwać Henry. Prawdopodobnie był gorszy od tego, który czuła ona.

A w takim przypadku, nie mogła wyobrazić sobie jego bólu.

Nie wiedziała jak długo siedziała tam, obserwując Keitha śpiącego.

-Partnerko? – powiedział cichy głos.

Musiała być głęboko pogrążona w myślach, skoro nie zauważyła, że się obudził. Odwrócił się na boku do niej. Był zarumieniony i wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale ucieszonego jej widokiem.

-Przyszłaś – powiedział.

-Oczywiście, że przyszłam – wyszeptała, wstając z krzesła i siadając obok niego na łóżku.

Ujęła jego dłoń, splatając ich palce razem i pochyliła się by pocałować go w usta. Będzie tęskniła za tymi ustami. Pocałowała go znów, zanim się wyprostowała.

-Jesteś zziębnięty – skomentowała, uświadamiając sobie, że jego usta i dłoń były chłodne.

Wzruszył ramionami.

–Taa.. – odarł smutno, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Ale znam sposób jak mnie rozgrzać.

-Jaki? – zapytała.

-Połóż się obok – szepnął i odchylił koc, żeby mogła pod niego wejść.

-W życiu się nie zmieścimy – szepnęła, jednak wspięła się do niego. Chciała być jak najbliżej. – Jesteś szurnięty – dodała, kiedy się ułożyli.

Zaśmiał się, kładąc głowę na poduszce.

–Ja? – zapytał. – Nie gadaj.

Natalie patrzyła na niego i zaczęła delikatnie przesuwać palcami po jego policzku, po czole, wokół oczu aż do podbródka.

-Co-co ty robisz? – zapytał.

-Zapamiętuję cię – powiedziała miękko, spoglądając mu w oczy. Delikatnie ujął jej rękę, by przestała.

-Ty już mnie całego znasz – powiedział gładko.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się miękko i skinęła.

– Keith – szepnęła. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

– Za co?

-Za wczoraj. To-to było takie nagłe – przyznała.

-W porządku – odparł szczerze, przesuwając palcami po jej włosach.

Natalie westchnęła.

–Ale byłeś smutny, a ja cię zostawiłam.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Nie za bardzo miałaś wyjście – zażartował.

Pociągnęłam nosem.

– Przeze mnie się rozpłakałeś.

Przełknął ślinę, zaciskając powieki.

– Nie płakałem.

Natalie lekko szlochnęła na jego zaprzeczenie.

–Owszem, płakałeś a ja cię zostawiłam, gdy powinnam być tutaj. Z tobą.

-Nie płakałem – powiedział dobitnie. – Cóż, przynajmniej nie całkiem. – Zamrugał raptownie, żeby powstrzymać łzy. –To nie był prawdziwy płacz. To były tylko łzy – wyjaśnił.

-Nie ma różnicy – nie zgodziła się.

-Owszem, Natalie, jest. –Jego głos się złamał.

-Jaka? – zapytała.

-Taka – zaczął, ale musiał przerwać, by się pozbierać. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po jego policzkach i wsiąkać w poduszkę, powodując, że z oczu Natalie także popłynęły łzy. –Teraz – powiedział zdławionym głosem – Teraz-teraz to jest _płacz_.

Delikatnie przyciągnął ją, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bliżej siebie. Poczuła jak jego łzy spływają na jej policzek a jego pierś drga od szlochu. Objęła go ramionami, łapiąc się mocno jego piżamy i przyciskając, by ich ciała znalazły się tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

-Kocham cię – wydyszał pomiędzy łzami.

Natalie szlochała, a ich łzy się mieszały ze sobą.

– Ja też cię kocham.

_Tak, Keith miał rację, _pomyślała_. Teraz __**płakali**__._


	8. Rozdział 8: Ta chwila

**Rozdział 8**

**Ta chwila**

Keith spędził w szpitalu trzy kolejne dni, aż wreszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy mógł wyjść i wrócić do domu.

Był wczesny poranek i Natalie szła szybko szpitalnym korytarzem. Nie widziała Keitha od poprzedniego wieczoru i już tęskniła za ciepłymi uczuciami, które dawała jej jego obecność. Była niezwykle podekscytowana jego wyjściem ze szpitala. Chciała spędzić pozostałe mu dni możliwie jak najintensywniej i chciała wyciągnąć go ze szpitala, żeby wreszcie mogli to robić. Wciąż była niesamowicie smuta, ale mocno się starała być szczęśliwą dla niego.

Położywszy rękę na klamce, otworzyła drzwi jego sali. Usłyszał jej wejście i odwrócił się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Hej – powiedziała. – Podekscytowany wyjściem? – zapytała. Zmienił już szpitalną piżamę na własne ubrania.

Skinął pospiesznie.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, by się stąd wynieść – powiedział.

Pocałowała go i usiadła na krześle.

– Co chcesz dziś robić? – zapytała. – Jakieś pomysły?

Keith wyglądał na zamyślonego przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział.

– Może…Lody?

Natalie wywróciła oczami.

–Naprawdę kochasz lody, co?

Keithowi błyszczały oczy.

–Tak. Kocham je. – Uśmiechnął się. – Bardzo – dodał.

-Ale nie bardziej ode mnie, prawda? – zażartowała.

-Hmm.. – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Muszę pomyśleć… To trudne...

-Keith – upomniała go, lekko uderzając w ramię.

Wciąż wyglądał na zamyślonego.

– Ok., ok. Jeśli już naprawdę każesz mi wybierać… Myślę, że wybiorę…

Został uciszony przez Natalie, która przyłożyła usta do jego, zapobiegając odpowiedzi. Całowali się kilka chwil i kiedy wreszcie przestali, Keith musiał przełknąć ślinę, by trochę się pozbierać.

-Mmmm…- Skinął, patrząc jej w oczy. – Zdecydowanie ciebie.

-Prawidłowa odpowiedź – zaśmiała się. – Więc możemy iść? Zdobądźmy ci jakieś lody – uśmiechnęła się.

-Czekam, aż dr Normandy i tata wrócą - powiedział. – Dr Normandy chciał porozmawiać z tatą o czymś na osobności. – Wywrócił oczami. – Nie ma ich już całą wieczność.

-Twój tato tu jest? – zaciekawiła się. – Nie mówiłeś czasem, że rano pojechał do pracy?

Keith skinął.

– Tak, ale dr Normandy musiał porozmawiać z nim o czymś pilnym.

Natalie była zdziwiona.

– O czym?

Keith wzruszył ramionami, wyrywając wystającą nitkę z brzegu koszulki.

–Nie mam pojęcia. Powinni tu zaraz być, w każdym razie. Tata nie może być zbyt późno w pracy – powiedział.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę i niedługo dr Normandy i Henry weszli do pokoju. Kiedy Natalie spojrzała na Henrego, jej serce zamarło. Miał czerwone i spuchnięte oczy, najwyraźniej płakał.

-Co tam, tato? – zapytał Keith. – Czemu jesteś smutny? – chciał wiedzieć, również dostrzegając czerwone oczy ojca.

-Nie jestem smutny, Keith – uśmiechnął się.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

– Tato, generalnie kiedy ktoś płacze, jest smutny – powiedział.

-Ale Keith, to – znów się uśmiechnął, biorąc głębszy oddech. – To są łzy szczęścia.

-Łzy szczęścia? – powtórzył Keith. Natalie rzuciła Henremu zdziwione spojrzenie. – Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Henry podszedł do syna.

–Właśnie rozmawiałem z dr Normandym – powiedział, skinąwszy w kierunku lekarza. – I ktoś, kto chce zostać anonimowy, zadecydował, że zapłaci twoje rachunki za leczenie.

Natalie poczuła, jak jej serce wypełnia radość.

– Jego rachunki za leczenie – zachłysnęła się, z powoli rosnącym uśmiechem. Henry jej skinął i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Keith był pierwszy.

-Czemu teraz? I tak niedługo umrę, prawda? Jaki w tym cel? – powiedział, ściśniętym tonem.

Wyskoczył z łóżka i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Możemy iść? – szepnął. – I zapomnieć o tym? Nie chcę tu być ani minuty dłużej, dobra? To jest głupie.

Henry złapał delikatnie jego nadgarstek, powstrzymując przed wyjściem.

-Keith, nie zrozumiałeś.

Keith zamrugał.

– Co masz na myśli?

-Chcą zapłacić za twoje dalsze leczenie, Keith.

Natalie poczuła łzy; łzy szczęścia, stające jej w oczach.

–Mój Boże – szepnęła, zakrywając w szoku usta dłonią.

-Leczenie? – szepnął Keith, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

Henry posłał mu łzawy uśmiech.

– Nie rozumiesz, Keith? Będziesz dostawał chemię.

Kiedy słowa ojca wreszcie do niego dotarły, cofnął się i wpadł na szpitalne łóżko, nie mogąc wydobyć głosu.

Natalie podskoczyła, z toczącymi się po policzkach łzami szczęścia. Przytuliła mocno wciąż zszokowanego Keitha.

– Dostałeś swój cud – wyszeptała mu do ucha i pocałowała go w czoło.

* * *

Od porannych wiadomości Natalie czuła, jakby żyła we śnie. Ale tak nie było.

Żyła w _rzeczywistości._

Omówili, że Keith powinien dostać chemioterapię natychmiast. Zatem, następnego dnia z rana miał przyjąć pierwszą dawkę. Nie poprosił Natalie, żeby z nim pojechała, chociaż bardzo tego chciała. Rozumiała jednak, ze to było dla niego coś osobistego i miała nadzieję, że któregoś razu pozwoli jej przyjść.

Po obiedzie poszli w końcu na lody. Keith zamówił ogromną lodowy deser z posypką, bitą śmietaną i karmelem, podczas gdy ona tylko małą porcję waniliowych lodów z posypką. Szczerze, Natalie wciąż nie wiedziała, jak Keith miał zamiar zmieścić w siebie tę całą porcję. Nawet zapytała go o to, ale tylko wywrócił oczami, niezwykle ucieszony i powiedział, że to wcale nie będzie za dużo.

Po lodach postanowili pojechać do swojego miejsca żeby porozmawiać. Była pełnia, a niebo było przejrzyste tak, że większość gwiazd było widocznych. Oboje leżeli na plecach i Keith właśnie pokazywał Natalie różne formacje gwiazd.

-To jest Mleczna Droga – powiedział, wskazując na konkretne miejsce na niebie.

-Jest taka piękna – westchnęła, z głową spoczywającą na piersi Keitha. – Skąd znasz te wszystkie formacje? Nie mieliśmy astronomii w liceum.

Keith opuścił rękę, kładąc ją przy boku.

– Coż, kiedy znalzałem to miejsce, zobaczyłem jak dobrze stąd widać gwiazdy. Więc w sumie sam się nauczułem o różnych konstelacjach i tak dalej.

-To jest super – uśmiechnęła się. – Musisz mnie kiedyś nauczuć.

Keith objął ją ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie.

– Zdecydowanie.

-Denerwujesz się jutrem? – chciała wiedzieć, delikatnie przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego ramienia.

-Czemu miałbym się denerwować? Już raz to robiłem – powiedział.

-Wiem… Ja się trochę denerwuje i nie wiem czemu –wyznała.

-Czym się denerwujesz? – zdumiał się.

Natalie myślała przez chwilę.

– Nie wiem. Może tym, że.. co jeśli nie zadziała? Chemia, mam na myśli. Po tym wszystkim i tak mogłabym cię stracić.

Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej.

– Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Dobijasz się tym myśleniem, że może nie zadziałać, wierz mi. Dr Normandy jest niemal pewien, że zadziała.

-Ale…

-Cii – mruknął. – Po prostu się o to nie martw, dobra? – powiedział miękko.

-Nie będę – odparła.

-Obiecujesz?

Skinęła.

– Jak to wygląda? – zapytała.

-Chemia? No cóż, powiedzieli, że będą mi podawać kroplówki, co nie jest zbyt bolesne. Będę też pewnie musiał łykać jakieś pigułki.

-Nie, miałam na myśli, jak wyglądają objawy.

-A, one – powiedział z lekką nutką strachu. – No cóż, one są w zasadzie do kitu. Mogę stracić włosy, chociaż nie straciłem tamtym razem. Niektórzy po prostu tak mają. Jesteś też często zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony, tak, że czasem nie chce ci się nawet wstać z łóżka. Masz w kółko mdłości, a czasem po prostu _boli_.

-Boli? – powtórzyła.

-Tak, całe ciało wypełnia ból – powiedział.

-Twoje objawy są silne? – zapytała, odsuwając jego rękę, żeby mogła na niego spojrzeć.

Przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego.

– Nie wiem. Mogą się różnić przy każdym leczeniu. Ostatnio było mi tylko bardzo niedobrze i byłem wyczerpany. Ale tym razem objawy mogą się zmienić.

Natalie podniosła rękę i przesunęła ją po jego miękkich włosach.

– Przykro mi – powiedziała delikatnie. Zawiał chłodniejszy podmuch i dostała gęsiej skórki.

Keith potarł jej ramię, by ją ogrzać.

– Niech ci nie będzie, Partnerko. Poradzę sobie.

-A ja tu będę z tobą przez cały czas – odparła.

Widziała, jak mgnienie czegoś przeszło przez jego twarz i w tym momencie wiedziała, że chciał jej powiedzieć, że sam poradzi sobie sam. Jednak tym razem coś w jego postawie się zmieniło.

– Dzięki – uśmiechnął się. - Póki jesteś ze mną nie mam się o co martwić, no nie? – wyszeptał.

Natalie skinęła i wtedy Keith uniósł się, by delikatnie przyłożyć usta do jej ust. Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Ich pocałunki były powolne. Oboje się nie spieszyli. Natalie całowała go, miękknąc pod jego dotykiem.

Przekręcił się, by znaleźć się nad nią, a ona skinęła głową na jego pytające spojrzenie. Znów pocałował ją w usta, odsuwając jej włosy z twarzy i spoglądając w oczy. Wyciągnął dodatkowy koc, który ze sobą woził i okrył ich, a ich usta ani razu się nie rozdzieliły.

Chciała by zostali tak na zawsze. W tej chwili. Nie chciała by ta chwila odeszła. Była pewna, że gdyby mogła, zatrzymałaby ją na zawsze. Poruszali się w jednym rytmie i byli jednością – on był częścią niej, a ona niego. To była ich chwila i nie chciała nic więcej. Nic więcej się nie liczyło.

Objęła go rękami, jakby to miało przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej. Ich nagie ciała się stykały, byli najbliżej siebie, najbliżej jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chciała by to się skończyło. Ale kilka sekund później, Natalie zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. Nie tylko oni się poruszali. Poruszała się z nimi cała ziemia. To nagłe uświadomienie ją uderzyło.

-Ciężarówka się porusza – wydyszała, łapiąc mocniej Keitha.

Jej słowa go nie speszyły i wciąż się poruszali.

–Keith – powiedziała urywanym oddechem. Pochylił się i uciszył ją pocałunkiem.

-Cii…- szepnął ściśniętym głosem. Patrzył w jej oczy a ona patrzyła w jego, przyciągając go bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się w jego usta.

Ta chwila - ich chwila, była idealna.

Zaczęli zwalniać i nagle ciało Keitha się spięło, a chwilę później położył głowę na jej ramieniu, oddychając szybko.

-Kocham cię – wyszeptał, ogrzewając oddechem jej szyję. – Bezgranicznie.

Natalie wciąż go trzymała, ich piersi falowały nierówno.

-Bezgranicznie – powtórzyła.*

Ciężarówka staczała się bliżej i bliżej brzegu, ale żadne z nich się nie ruszyło. Zostali tak, zachowując tę chwilę na zawsze i bezgranicznie.

Natalie zapięła sweter po zrywie wiatru, który rozrzucił jej włosy w różne strony, gdy szła do domu. Przed wejściem, popatrzyła na niebo i zobaczyła, że zbierają się chmury.

-Mamo, jestem w domu – zawołała, odkładając rakietę do tenisa na szafkę w korytarzu. – Wygląda na to, że idzie burza – powiedziała, wchodząc do kuchni.

Jej mama kończyła kroić warzywa, kiedy Natalie weszła.

-Tak, spodziewamy się wielkiej burzy z deszczem. Jak tam tenis? – zapytała, wycierając ręce w ścierkę.

Natalie wzięła marchewkę i włożyła ją sobie do ust.

–Nieźle. Fajnie było wrócić po przerwie. Co na obiad?

-Pieczeń.

Natalie przełknęła.

– Brzmi dobrze…Ktoś ma przyjść? – zapytała, dostrzegając dodatkowy talerz na stole.

-Tak. – Jej mama otworzyła piekarnik, by sprawdzić pieczeń.

-O, kto?

-Nie dzwonił? – zapytała Caroline, zamykając piekarnik.

Zapach rozszedł się po kuchni, sprawiając, że Natalie zaburczało w brzuchu.

-Kto?

-Keith.

Natalie wyjęła komórkę z kieszeni, ale nie było na niej nieodebranych połączeń.

-Nie, powinien był zaraz leczeniu, ale jeszcze nie dzwonił – powiedziała. – Pomyślałam, że zadzwoni jak się zdrzemnie. Coś jest nie tak?

Caroline pokręciła głową, rozkładając naczynia i sztućce na stole.

-Dzwonił Henry. Musi iść na noc do pracy i prosił byśmy przypilnowali Keitha. Nie chce żeby został sam.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Cieszyła się, że jej rodzice i ojciec Keitha doszli do porozumienia.

-Och – odparła zaskoczona. – Zastanawiam się czemu Keith nie zadzwonił.

Caroline rzuciła pokrojone marchewki i pomidory do miski.

-Pewnie nie chciał robić z tego zamieszania. – Spojrzała na kuchenny zegar. – Idź się przebrać. Podejrzewam, że zaraz tu będzie.

-Ok. – powiedziała Natalie, wychodząc z kuchni i idąc do swojego pokoju.

Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, jak tylko skończyła się przebierać. Wychodząc z pokoju, szybko związała włosy w kucyk. Jej mama właśnie otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła Keitha.

Wyglądał dość niepewnie, wchodząc i trzymając w ręce niewielką torbę. Jego wzrok szybko odszukał Natalie.

-Hej – uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła do niego, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w usta. – Ja się masz? – zapytała.

-Dobrze – uśmiechnął się, całując ją znowu. Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, więc dodał –Tylko zmęczony.

-Zaraz będzie obiad, Natalie. Powinnaś pokazać Keithowi gościnny pokój, gdzie będzie spał – powiedziała jej mama i wróciła do kuchni.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą na schody. Gdy weszli do pokoju, wzięła od niego torbę i położyła na komodzie. Keith stał w drzwiach i rozglądał się po wnętrzu.

-Ładnie. Podobają mi się kwiaty- skomentował.

Wszędzie były różne kwiatowe wzory. Kołdra była w róże, narzuta w lilie, podczas gdy tapeta była kombinacją różnych rodzajów kwiatów. Wszystko się okropnie gryzło i dawało efekt, na który nie można było patrzeć dłużej niż przez minutę.

Natalie wywróciła oczami.

– Powiedzmy, że mama próbowała swoich sił w dekoratorstwie i to jej za bardzo nie wyszło.

-To widzę – szepnął.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – Nastroszyła brwi z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Podszedł i usiadł na łóżku.

– Nic – odparł niewinnie.

-Będę udawała, że tego nie słyszałam. – Usiadła obok niego. Zdjął z siebie czarną bluzę i położył na łóżku.

-Wiesz – zaczął, gdy Natalie usiadła mu na kolanach i objęła rękami. – Zaczynam myśleć, że nie odzyskam już mojej kurtki.

Natalie spojrzała na niego poważnie.

– Jakiej kurtki?

-Jesteś głupiutka. – Objął ją mocniej. – Teraz muszę nosić moją starą, czarną bluzę. Nie pasuje mi – zażartował.

-Tak mi przykro – zaśmiała się i pocałowała go znowu w usta. Mogłaby go tak całować cały dzień. – Ale wiesz, że uwielbiasz mnie w tej kurtce – zadeklarowała.

-Och, zatem przyznajesz, że ją masz?

-Nie, tylko tak mówię – wystawiła mu język.

Keith się zaśmiał.

– Cóż, nie będę kłamał, moja kurtka dobrze na tobie wygląda.

Patrzył, jak Natalie zakłada jego czarną bluzę przez głowę, sprawiając, że kilka kosmyków wyśliznęło się z jej kucyka.

-No nie – zachichotał. –Tylko nie moją bluzę. Będę marzł.

Uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

– Cóż, jeśli się będziesz zachowywał, może ci ją oddam.

-Więc w takim razie raczej jej nie odzyskam. – Uderzyła go lekko w ramię i osunął się do tyłu na łóżko. – Chodź tu – szepnął.

Położyła się obok i głowę ułożyła na jego piersi.

-Martwiłam się – szepnęła nagle.

Zaczął ją głaskać po włosach i Natalie nie chciała by kiedykolwiek przestał.

-O…? – zapytał.

-O dzisiaj – szepnęła.

-Wszystko poszło dobrze.

Natalie westchnęła.

–Nie zadzwoniłeś – odparła, z nutką poczucia krzywdy, którą on wychwycił.

Podniosła się na łokciu by spotkać jego wzrok.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Miałem zamiar, ale zasnąłem. Potem okazało się, że przyjeżdżam tu. Rodzice spiskowali przeciw nam, albo przynajmniej przeciw mnie, więc pomyślałem, że i tak się spotkamy, więc nie ma powodu dzwonić.

-Następnym razem po prostu zadzwoń, ok.?

-Obiecuję – powiedział i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

Kątem oka dostrzegła na jego ręce coś, na widok czego jej serce zamarło. Usiadła, ciągnąc go za sobą.

-Co to? – zapytała, wskazując jego rękę.

Spojrzał za jej wzrokiem.

–Kroplówka – wyjaśnił.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Boli?

-Nie bardzo – wzruszył ramionami. –Może trochę. Igła jest większa niż zwykle, więc jest trochę obolałe.

-Biedactwo.

Zarumienił się.

– Wiesz, myślę że całus może trochę pomóc. – Spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Jesteś taki niebezpośredni – zażartowała, całując go w usta.

-Staram się – posłał jej uśmieszek.

Pocałowała go raz jeszcze, zdjęła bluzę i poprawiła włosy.

-Chyba powinniśmy zejść – powiedziała.

Wstała z łóżka, czekając by za nią poszedł. Odwróciła się, gdy się nie ruszył.

-Idziesz?

Jego wzrok był wbity w podłogę.

- Co jest? – zapytała, wyczuwając jego zmianę nastroju. – Keith?

Podniósł głowę i oblizał usta.

-Ja…- zaczął, ale nagle wstał, potrząsając głową. – Nieważne.

Podeszła do niego. Delikatnie wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego.

-Nie, powiedz. Co jest? – zapytała miękko.

Spojrzał w podłogę.

–Źle się czuję – szepnął.

-Och, Keith. Jeśli chcesz możesz się przespać. Moja mama…

Potrząsnął głową żywo.

– Nie, chodzi mi o bycie tutaj. Czuję się.. nie wiem.. jakbym się wpraszał. Oni nawet mnie nie znają. Spotkałem ich tylko raz w szpitalu.

-Nie przejmuj się, oni o to nie dbają. Poza tym jestem pewna, że cię pokochają.

Był cicho przez chwilę, jakby rozważał coś sam ze sobą.

– Cóż, skoro jesteś taka pewna – powiedział.

Natalie skinęła z uśmiechem.

– Potwierdzam. A teraz przestań jęczeć i chodź.

* * *

Jak tylko Keith i Natalie weszli do kuchni, Cynthia, młodsza siostra Natalie, zaczęła natychmiast go lubić.

-Keith – zaczęła Cyntia – usiądź koło mnie, proszę – powiedziała, wskazując puste miejsce obok siebie.

Keith wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego, ale zrobił jak prosiła. Natalie usiadła na pustym krześle obok niego.

Wszyscy inni też usiedli i zaczęli sobie nakładać jedzenie. Kiedy talerz Cyntii był pełny, wzięła gryz pieczeni i znów się odezwała.

-Widziałam na zewnątrz twoją ciężarówkę. Jest żółta i jest super. To twoja, prawda?

-Tak, to moja. – Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

-Jest taka super. Będę mogła kiedyś wsiąść?

Zachichotał.

– Jasne. – Popatrzył szybko na Natalie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Trąciła go ramieniem, jakby mówiła „Mówiłam ci."

-Czy twoja ciężarówka ma imię? – zapytała Cynthia.

Keith wziął gryz sałatki, zanim odpowiedział.

– Owszem, ma.

-Jakie?

-Honeybun – powiedział.

Cynthia zachichotała.

– Śmiesznie. Więc jesteś chłopakiem Natalie? – zastanawiała się, patrząc między siostrę a Keitha.

-_Cynthia!_ – upomniała ją Natalie, nastroszając brwi i posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie.

Odchrząknął i jego głos wydobył się trochę nerwowo.

–Tak – szepnął powoli. Natalie uśmiechnęła się do niego i ujęła jego dłoń pod stołem, ściskając.

-Więc, Keith – zaczęła jej mama. – Jakie masz plany na przyszły semestr?

Natalie poczuła, jak Keith zesztywniał na to nagłe pytanie.

-Och, eee…

-Mamo – szepnęła Natalie.

Caroline spojrzała na nią.

– Natalie, ja tylko zadaje proste pytanie.

-Eee.. w sumie tak naprawdę nie wiem – powiedział Keith. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. –J-ja nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę musiał planować przyszłość, aż tak daleko do przodu. – Popatrzył na swój talerz, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć.

-Przepraszam, skarbie – powiedziała Caroline. – Że o tym wspomniałam. Nie wiem co sobie myślałam.

Keith podniósł wzrok.

–W porządku. – Zrobił chwilową pauzę, ale zaraz dodał. – Wiecie, nigdy naprawdę nie myślałem o swojej przyszłości. Myślałem tylko o następnym dniu. Wydaje mi się, że przyszłość była dla mnie zawsze jakoś tam nieosiągalna. To dziwne myśleć, że mógłbym… To po prostu dziwne – wymamrotał, biorąc gryz pieczeni ze wzrokiem wbitym w talerz.

Wszyscy przy stole odwrócili głowy i patrzyli na Keitha po jego osobistym wyznaniu. Rodzina była cicho przez dłuższą chwilę. Keith wrócił do jedzenia, nie zauważając spojrzeń rodziny Natalie, ale nagle Caroline przemówiła, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

-Ale teraz – powiedziała miękko, czekając aż Keith na nią spojrzy. –Możesz już o niej myśleć, prawda? O przyszłości, mam na myśli. Jest tyle rzeczy, które będziesz mógł robić, tak wiele rzeczy, które możesz zdobyć.

-Cóż… – Keith skinął z wielkim zadowoleniem. – Niebo jest ograniczeniem, prawda?

-Tak – Caroline uśmiechnęła się, skinąwszy.- Jest.

* * *

Natalie wyszła z pokoju Keitha, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na jego śpiący kształt, zanim zamknęła drzwi.

Kiedy zeszła na dół jej rodzeństwo wyszło, ale rodzice wciąż oglądali telewizję, siedząc na kanapie. Coś w ich postawie martwiło Natalie – coś było nie tak.

Weszła do salonu, studiując twarze rodziców i próbując zrozumieć, o czym myśleli. Atmosfera w pokoju zmieniła się z ciepłej i rozbawionej na pełną spokoju… I czegoś, czego nie mogła rozszyfrować. Mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.

-Więc, Keithowi chyba się tu podoba – przemówiła, siadając w fotelu obok kanapy. – Polubiliście go?

Jej mama odwróciła się by na nią spojrzeć.

– Jest bardzo miłym chłopcem, kochanie.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się, nawet jeśli uśmiech nie objął jej oczu.

–Więc…

– Niedługo zaczyna się semestr – powiedziała Caroline.

Natalie spojrzała na ojca, który patrzył w telewizor, ale najwyraźniej nic w nim nie wiedział.

-Eee.. Taak – odparła. – Co wy…

-Zamierzasz w ogóle iść na studia? – przerwał jej Pete, który wreszcie odwrócił na nią wzrok od telewizora.

-Oczywiście, że zamierzam iść na studia – odparła z sarkazmem.

-W tym roku? – dodał jej ojciec.

Pokój wypełniła martwa cisza. Natalie otwierała i zamykała usta, próbując znaleźć słowa, które wyraziłaby co myśli i czuje.

-Nie zamierzasz, prawda? – szepnął Pete. – Dostałaś się do Duke, Natalie. _Duke_. A teraz to porzucasz; porzucasz swoją przyszłość – powiedział.

Natalie przełknęła ślinę.

– Ni-nie mogę – szepnęła, spoglądając na ojca nerwowo. – Nie mogę iść, przykro mi.

-Czemu? – zapytał.

Natalie wskazała na górę.

– Przez Keitha, tato – odparła nieśmiało i cicho.

Nie odzywał się przez chwilę i Natalie wstrzymywała oddech, czekając aż zacznie krzyczeć, ale ją zaskoczył.

-Rozumiem czemu nie chcesz pójść, ale to było twoje marzenie.

Natalie potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie tato, nie było. Duke zawsze było twoim marzeniem. Nawet nie chcę iść do Duke, nigdy nawet nie chciałam – przyznała. Przyznanie tego było jak ściągnięcie z jej ramion wielkiego ciężaru.

Jej ojciec pokręcił głową przecząco.

-Nie wierzę ci. Tylko tak mówisz.

Natalie westchnęła.

– Przykro mi.

I było jej przykro. Nie chciała mu zrobić przykrości, ale to był czas, by zacząć robić to, czego chciała, a nie tego co chciał jej tato. Wstała z fotela i posłała rodzicom przepraszające spojrzenie.

Postawiła stopę na pierwszym schodzie, kiedy jej tato przemówił.

-Będziesz tego żałować, Natalie. Wiem, jak smakuje żal i nie chcę byś sama tego próbowała. Żal nie jest czymś, z czym bym chciał, żebyś musiała żyć.

Odwróciła się, by na nich spojrzeć.

-Żałować tego? – szepnęła. – Wiecie czego bym żałowała? Chodzenia na studia i nie spędzania czasu z Keithem. Dostaje chemię, owszem, ale to nie znaczy, że przeżyje. Jak dla mnie, gdyby umarł, a mnie tutaj nie było… Cóż, to by było coś czego bym _żałowała_. Możecie być mną rozczarowani i zrozumiem to, naprawdę zrozumiem. Ale nie podejmę ryzyka i nie będę żałowała, że jestem tu z nim. Nigdy. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Bo to jest ten żal, z którym nie sądzę bym mogła żyć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że też to kiedyś zrozumiecie.

Jej rodzice byli cicho, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź. Lepiej było ich zostawić, żeby przespali się z tym, co im powiedziała. Dać im czas na przyswojenie jej słów.

Przed pójściem do swojego pokoju, zaszła do Keitha. Ściągnęła narzutę z drugiego łóżka, robiąc sobie miejsce. Przykryła się narzutą, odwracając się na bok twarzą do Keitha i patrzyła jak jego pierś podnosi się i opada podczas snu.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak leżała, patrząc jak śpi. To mogły być minuty albo godziny. Czas nie zapisywał się w jej umyśle. Gdy poczuła, że jej oczy opadają, niechętnie się podniosła. Zanim zamknęła drzwi jego pokoju, rzuciła mu ostanie spojrzenie i wiedziała.

Nigdy nie będzie żałowała swojej decyzji.

* * *

_Notka od tłumaczki: Tam w jednym miejscu dałam gwiazdkę przy słowie 'Bezgranicznie'. Dla Waszej informacji: właśnie tak w tekście tłumaczę zwykle zwrot 'Times Infinity'. Nie wiem, czy słusznie, ale z jakiegoś powodu uznałam za istotną tę informację. Bo wiecie... Times Infinity tak idealnie do nich pasuje... :) Pozdrawiam!_


	9. Rozdział 9: Prosta rzecz

**Rozdział 9**

**Prosta rzecz**

Następnego ranka, Natalie zbudziła się późno. Wzięła szlafrok wiszący na krześle i założyła go zanim ruszyła do łazienki. Związała włosy w kucyk i obmyła twarz wodą. Po odświeżeniu, wyszła z pokoju z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni i znalezienia czegoś na śniadanie. Jednak gdy tylko wyszła z pokoju, Cynthia otworzyła drzwi swojego. Popatrzyła na zamknięte drzwi pokoju Keitha i spojrzała na Natalie.

-Nie wstał jeszcze? – zapytała.

Natalie zaśmiała się cicho.

–Najwyraźniej nie.

Cynthia westchnęła głośno.

–Mogę go obudzić? – poprosiła, robiąc śmiały krok w stronę jego pokoju.

Natalie myślała przez sekundę.

–Może powinnyśmy dać mu pospać – powiedziała w końcu.

Cynthia pokręciła głową niezadowolona.

– Ale – nalegała. – Chcę zrobić naleśniki i musi mi pomóc. Może się przespać później – dodała.

-Dobra, w porządku – powiedziała Natalie. Cynthia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wbiegła do pokoju Keitha, nawet nie pukając.

Kiedy Natalie usłyszała wysoki świdrujący pisk, zwymyślała się w duchu za nie powiedzenie Cynthii by przynajmniej obudziła Keitha delikatnie. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że delikatny to nie był sposób, w jaki Cynthia budziła ludzi. Weszła do pokoju i Keith siedział wyprostowany na łóżku, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony.

-Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał.

Cynthia wskoczyła na łóżko.

–Czas wstawać! – zażądała.

Pierwszy szok i dezorientacja Keitha nie trwały długo, bo położył się z powrotem i nakrył kołdrą głowę.

-Keith – nalegała Cynthia. Próbowała ściągnąć z niego kołdrę, ale trzymał ją mocno i nie mogła jej ruszyć. –Wstawaj – powiedziała, potrząsając nim.

-Za wcześnie – wymamrotał spod kołdry.

-Idziemy robić naleśniki – powiedziała Cynthia, wciąż próbując ściągnąć z niego kołdrę. – Więc musisz wstać.

W końcu uświadamiając sobie, że jej próby ściągnięcia z niego kołdry nie przynoszą rezultatów, zeskoczyła z łóżka i złapała za róg kołdry, ciągnąc. Tym razem skutecznie, na co Keith wydał zirytowane warknięcie, a Cynthia wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną. Podbiegła do niego.

–Dawaj, Keith. No już. Wstawaj!Naleśniki – powiedziała, ciągnąc za jego koszulkę, chociaż się nie ruszył. –Musisz zrobić naleśniki w kształcie Myszki Miki. Możesz je zrobić? Bo Natalie jest w tym naprawdę kiepska.

Natalie prychnęła głośno, siadając na łóżku i przypatrując się twarzy Keitha. Miał zamknięte oczy i była w szoku, że wciąż mógł spać po próbach obudzenia go przez Cynthię. Jednak po kilku sekundach otworzył oczy.

-Da się do tego przywyknąć? – zapytał szeptem.

Pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie za bardzo – odszepnęła, przysuwając się i całując go w usta.

Na widok pocałunku, Cynthia przestała ciągnąć za koszulkę Keitha i wydała z siebie pisk.

-Łeee! To po prostu ohydne. Przestańcie. To niesmaczne – krzyczała, wybiegając z pokoju.

-Cóż – Keith się lekko uśmiechnął. – Przynajmniej wiemy, jak się jej pozbyć.

Natalie też się uśmiechnęła.

– Przepraszam za to. Zapomniałam o jej brutalnych pobudkach.

Keith się podniósł, rozprostowując koszulkę.

– W porządku – uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż serce wciąż mi wali.

-Biedactwo – powiedziała Natalie. – Dobrze się dziś czujesz? – zapytała.

Keith wyglądał na zamyślonego.

– W zasadzie, czuję się świetnie – uśmiechnął się na to nagłe odkrycie.

-To super – ucieszyła się Natalie. Keith wyszedł z łóżka w poszukiwaniu swojej bluzy.

-Tak – przytaknął. – Ale czasami objawy nie pojawiają się przez kilka dni. Po dawce chemii, mam na myśli. – Znalazł bluzę i wciągnął ją przez głowę.

-Serio?

-Taa. To ma chyba coś wspólnego z przechodzeniem przez krwioobieg, czy coś – powiedział w zadumie.

-To chyba ma sens – zgodziła się. – Więc jesteś gotowy na naleśniki?

Keith się uśmiechnął.

-Zdecydowanie.

* * *

Natalie zdecydowała, że podejmie próbę zrobienia Cynthii naleśników Myszki Miki, ale nie miała za dużo szczęścia. Każdy naleśnik wyszedł jej krzywo, nie mogła zrobić uszu albo zepsuła wszystko przy przewracaniu na drugą stronę.

-Ups..- powiedziała. – Tego też skopałam – westchnęła, patrząc na swoje marne postępy przy osiąganiu kształtu Myszki Miki. Keith podszedł za nią i spojrzał jej przez ramię. Na widok naleśników zaczął się śmiać. Natalie odwróciła się do niego z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i groźną miną. -Śmiejesz się z moich naleśników? – zapytał śmiał się tak bardzo, że musiał się złapać za brzuch.

–Nie – zaśmiał się. – Nie śmieję.. – musiał przerwać, by odetchnąć. – Nie śmieję się z twoich naleśników – powiedział, próbując wyglądać poważnie. – Śmiałem się z…

-Ze mnie? – prychnęła Natalie.

Posłał jej niewinne spojrzenie.

– Może…

Zmarszczyła brwi i walnęła go drewnianą łopatką, po czym odwróciła się by sprawdzić, czy naleśnik jest gotowy do przerzucenia. Keith stał za nią i po kolejnym rzucie oka na naleśnik zaczął się znów śmiać.

-Dobra – przyznał, wskazując naleśnika.- Śmiałem się z niego. Ale to ma być Miki?

Natalie zamachnęła się znów łopatką, ale tym razem się uchylił.

-Cynthia! – zawołał. – Twoja siostra mnie bije!

Na to wbiegła Cynthia z groźnym wzrokiem wycelowanym w Natalie.

-Co robisz? – krzyknęła Cynthia do siostry.

Natalie wywróciła oczami.

– Ja robię naleśniki Myszki Miki, ale Keith – obróciła na niego groźne spojrzenie. – Śmieje się z moich postępów.

Cynthia podeszła obejrzeć przypalonego już naleśnika.

– No i rozumiem czemu. To w ogóle nie wygląda jak Myszka Miki – zaśmiała się.

-Poddaję się – westchnęła pokonana. – Keith, twoja kolej – zażądała, podając mu łopatkę.

Wziął ją trochę niepewnie.

– Co? – zapytał nieprzekonany.- Nie wiem. Nie za bardzo gotuję. W ogóle nie gotuję.

Natalie wzruszyła ramionami.

–Nic nie będzie gorsze od moich postępów. Pomyśl o tym, jak o dniu, w którym nauczysz się robić naleśniki – uśmiechnęła się. – Naleśniki Myszki Miki.

– Dobra, spróbuję – skinął powoli. - Czekaj, a ty dokąd? – zapytał, widząc, że Natalie wychodzi z kuchni.

-Oglądać kreskówki z Cynthią. Chcę być zaskoczona jak wspaniałym kucharzem jesteś. – Mrugnęła.

Popatrzył w skupieniu na miskę z ciastem i nabrał pełną chochlę, by wylać ją na patelnię. Odwrócił wzrok do Natalie z determinacją wypełniającą mu oczy.

-Bądź przygotowana na zdumienie – uśmiechnął się z błyszczącym wzrokiem.

I były zdumione. Kiedy Keith zawołał je, mówiąc że śniadanie jest gotowe, Natalie spodziewała się takich samych naleśników, jakie sama zrobiła. Ale jego były dobre. Wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak chciała Cynthia.

Jak Myszka Miki.

Keith dodatkowo dodał chrupki czekoladowe w miejsce oczu i ust. Cynthia była tak podekscytowana, że nie mogła przestać się szczerzyć. Usiadła przy stole w oszołomieniu i patrzyła na jej naleśniki Myszki Miki.

-To jest super – uśmiechała się. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.

Keith usiadł obok Natalie i ujął jej dłoń w swoją.

– Żaden problem – odparł z uśmiechem.

-Nie chcę ich jeść – powiedziała Cynthia. – Są takie śliczne.

-Musisz je zjeść – powiedział Keith. – Myszka Miki nie chciałaby by było inaczej.

-Masz rację – powiedziała z rozmysłem Cynthia.

Zjedli swoje naleśniki i po kilku Cynthia z Natalie były pełne. Cynthia wzięła łyk soku, patrząc na Keitha z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

-Keith? – powiedziała, a on podniósł wzrok znad talerza.

-Tak? – zapytał.

-Wyzywam cię, byś zjadł resztę naleśników.

– Wszystkie? – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Tak, wszystkie – skinęła Cunthia.

Keith wyglądał przez chwilę na zamyślonego.

– Ok – zgodził się, przysuwając sobie talerz z naleśnikami. Polał je wszystkie masłem i syropem, pociął na małe kawałki, po czym wziął pierwszy z wielu kęsów.

Natalie sądziła, że da radę zjeść je wszystkie, ale po połowie tego co było na talerzu, zaczął spowalniać.

-Jestem pełny – powiedział, patrząc na pozostałe naleśniki ze strachem.

-Nie musisz wszystkiego zjadać – powiedziała Natalie, patrząc na Keitha w skupieniu.

Potrząsnął głową z determinacją.

–Owszem, muszę. To było… to _jest_ – poprawił. – wyzwanie. – Wziął kolejny kęs.

Natalie spojrzała groźnie na Cynthię, która o mało nie zaczęła się śmiać. Keith wziął kilka kolejnych, powolnych kęsów. Kilka minut później, został mu tylko jeden.

-Chyba zwymiotuję – powiedział, patrząc na widelec z przerażeniem.

Natalie wywróciła oczami.

– Więc czemu masz zamiar to zjeść?

Keith w odpowiedzi również wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na Cynthię z uśmiechem. – Ostatni kawałek – wskazał i włożył sobie widelec z naleśnikiem do ust. Pogryzł i przełknął.

-Uhh.. nigdy już tego nie zrobię. Nie sądzę, bym miał ochotę na naleśniki przez dłuższy czas. – Położył głowę na stole. – Chyba się nie ruszę – wymamrotał.

-Jesteś zabawny – zaśmiała się Cynthia. – Nic ci nie jest? – dodała po kilku sekundach.

Keith jęknął.

-Nic mu nie jest – odpowiedziała za niego Natalie. – Oprócz tego, że jest dużym dzieckiem – zaśmiała się.

Keith podniósł głowę, by rzucić jej groźne spojrzenie i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

-Możemy pójść do parku? – ożywiła się Cynthia.

-Jasne – powiedziała Natalie. – Może pomożesz mi sprzątać, a potem razem pojedziemy?

-Keith – powiedziała Cynthia. – Możemy pojechać twoją ciężarówką?

-Jeśli dam radę się podnieść – odparł stłumionym głosem.

-Super – zaśmiała się, biorąc swój i Keitha talerz, niosąc je do kuchni.

Natalie zebrała resztę naczyń ze stołu i weszła do kuchni. Zauważyła, że jej mama stała w wejściu, uśmiechając się z aprobatą. Natalie była ciekawa od jak dawna na nich patrzyła.

* * *

Po godzinie, gdy Keith mógł się już ruszać, przebrali się z piżam w dzienne ubrania. Cynthia nie mogła przestać mówić o jeździe ciężarówką Keitha.

- To taka świetna ciężarówka. Chcę taką, kiedy będę miała prawo jazdy – powiedziała.

-Co przez jakiś czas, Bogu dzięki, nie nastąpi – dodała Natalie. Ta wypowiedź została spiorunowana spojrzeniem Cynthii.

-Kiedy ją dostałeś, Keith? – chciała wiedzieć, co zwiększyło uwagę Natalie. Nigdy nie pomyślała, by o to zapytać i była tego naprawdę ciekawa.

-Na moje szesnaste urodziny. To był najlepszy prezent na świecie – powiedział ucieszony z błyskiem w oku. Skręcił z autostrady i podążał za znakami w stronę parku.

-Kto ci ją dał? - dopytywała Cynthia, obracając pokrętłem radia w poszukiwaniu innej stacji.

Keith zamilkł na chwilę i odchrząknął przed odpowiedzią.

–Eee.. właściwie moja mama.

– Serio? Super – uśmiechnęła się Cynthia. – A właściwie, gdzie jest twoja mama?

Keith trzymał wzrok wbity w drogę przed sobą, gdy zakręcił ostro i pojawił się przed nimi park. Skręcił, by wjechać na parking.

-Keith? – przypomniała się Cynthia.

Zaparkował i zwrócił się do niej.

– Właściwie umarła– powiedział szybko i odwrócił spojrzenie do okna.

Twarz Cythii zmieniła się z uśmiechniętej na przejętą.

– Och, przepraszam. Nie miałam pojęcia…

Odwrócił się do niej.

– Hej, w porządku. Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Poza tym to było dwa lata temu. Powinienem, to znaczy, _doszedłem_ do siebie.

Cynthia nachmurzyła się bardziej.

– Nie musisz być ponad to, wiesz.

Westchnął.

– Cóż, ale jestem, ok.? – powiedział, trochę zbyt ostro, sprawiając, że Cynthia cofnęła się na siedzeniu. Na jej reakcję, Keith się skrzywił w poczuciu winy. – Przepraszam, że krzyknąłem. Ja tylko.. _Szlag_!

Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Natalie i Cynthia patrzyły, jak idzie w stronę huśtawek. Cynthia spojrzała na siostrę oczami pełnymi łez.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, nie chciałam go zezłościć. Nie miałam pojęcia.

-Hej – powiedziała gładko. –Nie martw się o to.

Cynthia pociągnęła nosem.

– Jesteś pewna?

Natalie skinęła.

–Keith naprawdę cię lubi. Nie chciał krzyczeć. On bardzo tęskni za mamą i ciężko mu o tym mówić.

–Rozumiem – skinęła. – Powinnyśmy do niego iść?

-Tak, powinnyśmy. Chodźmy. Może nauczysz go tej sztuczki ze skakaniem z huśtawki?

-Ok. – odparła Cynthia. Radość w jej oczach powoli wracała na swoje miejsce. – Spodoba mu się.

Podeszły do Keitha, który huśtał się na huśtawce ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

-Keith? – powiedziała Cynthia cicho.

Powoli na nią spojrzał i Natalie życzyła sobie, by mogła zabrać od niego ten ból i poczucie winy czające się w jego spojrzeniu.

-Mogę pokazać ci super sztuczkę? – zapytała Cynthia niepewnie.

Uśmiechnął się, a ból i wina w jego spojrzeniu zaczęły maleć.

-Jasne, co chcesz mi pokazać?

Cynthia usiadła na huśtawce obok.

–Huśtasz się naprawdę wysoko a potem zeskakujesz. To naprawdę fajne – wytłumaczyła przed pokazem.

Natalie patrzyła przez kilka chwil, jak Cynthia pokazuje Keithowi sztuczkę, po czym poszła usiąść na ławce. Keith szybko załapał i musiała porządnie wstrzymać oddech, gdy zeskakiwał z niedorzecznej wysokości. Wylądował na piasku i wyprostował się, jakby nie dostrzegł w ogóle wysokości i upadku. Wiele skoków potem, Keith przyszedł i usiadł obok niej, podczas gdy Cynthia poszła się bawić na drabinkach.

-Hej – powiedział i pochylił się nad nią, całując w szyję i powodując gęsią skórkę na jej ramieniu.

-Hej – uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrze się bawisz?

Skinął i pochylił się do niej.

-Przepraszam za tamto. Że tak nakrzyczałem na Cynthię – powiedział.

-Hej, nie przejmuj się tym. Ale w sumie powinieneś o tym pogadać, wiesz. O mamie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem. Kiedy…– wziął głębszy oddech. –Kiedy ona zmarła, tato i ja nie rozmawialiśmy o niej; o niczym tak w sumie. Powinniśmy, ale nie zrobiliśmy tego i teraz to się wydaje dziwne, żeby nagle zacząć.

Natalie położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś o tym porozmawiać, jestem tu.

Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Wiem – szepnął. – Cóż, eee… Podsłuchałem ciebie i twoich rodziców wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział.

Natalie się wyprostowała.

–Serio? Ale przecież sprawdzałam; spałeś.

-Wiem – uśmiechnął się. – W każdym razie, Partnerko, chciałem się upewnić, że nie jestem jedynym powodem dla którego nie idziesz do Duke. Nie jestem, prawda? – zapytał poważnie.

-Szczerze? – zapytała, a on skinął. – Jesteś tym największym. Ale Duke mnie nigdy specjalnie nie interesowało. Nigdy nie chciałam tam pójść. Właściwie na pobliskiej stanowej uczelni mają świetny program angielskiego, który zawsze wydawał mi się ciekawszy niż całe Duke, chociaż nigdy nie powiedziałam tego tacie. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Musisz iść do takiej szkoły, do jakiej chcesz, dobra? – Zrobił pauzę. – Ale jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz zacząć roku teraz? Niedługo koniec lipca, ale jestem pewien, że jeszcze mogłabyś się zapisać. Poza tym, wciąż mogłabyś mieszkać w domu i wciąż byśmy się widywali.

-Myślałam o tym, naprawdę – odparła szczerze. – Ale mam tak dosyć szkoły. Potrzebuję przerwy. Poza tym chcę być tu cały czas, gdy będziesz przez to przechodził. Chemioterapię, mam na myśli. Chcę tu być dla ciebie.

Keith oblizał usta.

– Będziesz tu dla mnie, Partnerko. To że będziesz chodziła do szkoły, tego nie zmieni. Nie chcę całkowicie zatrzymać twojego życia, tylko dlatego, że myślisz, że musisz się mną zająć. Nie musisz, wiesz to, prawda?

–Wiem, że nie muszę – przytaknęła. –Ale będę się z tym lepiej czuła. Poza tym, to tylko rok, prawda? Będzie miło zrobić sobie przerwę, w każdym razie. I nie myślę, że _muszę_ się tobą zajmować. Ja _chcę_ się tobą zajmować.

Keith popatrzył jej w oczy.

–Cóż, skoro jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz. Nie chcę być powodem, dla którego nie…

Przyłożyła mu palec do ust.

– Przestań, nie ograniczasz mnie ani nic, ok? Wiem, że mogę iść, ale chcę zrobić przerwę, dobra? Wierz mi, to jest decyzja, z której się bardzo cieszę – uśmiechnęła się.

Keith także się uśmiechnął, przykładając swoje czoło do jej. Natalie patrzyła w jego błyszczące, zielone oczy.

-Jesteś moją ulubienicą, wiesz? – Posłał jej mały uśmieszek.

Natalie dotknęła delikatnie jego ust swoimi.

-A ty moim ulubieńcem – szepnęła w jego usta.

To co zrobił i powiedział, było prostą rzeczą, która sprawiła, że Natalie pokochała go, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Zostali w parku przez większość dnia, po czym udali się na późny lunch. Natalie była w szoku, że Keith był w ogóle głodny; nie mogła pojąć, w jaki sposób mógł jeść aż tyle. Zatrzymali się w The Diner i zamówili hamburgery i szejki. Gdy zjedli, wrócili do domu. Było dość późno, ale kiedy podjechali, Natalie zobaczyła znajomą ciężarówkę na podjeździe.

-Czemu mój tato tu jest? – zapytał Keith, patrząc na dziewczyny. Wzruszyły ramionami.

-Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Natalie. Keith wyłączył auto i odpiął pas. –Miałeś do niego zadzwonić? – zastanawiała się Natalie, także odpinając pas. – Może zmartwił się, że nie wróciłeś do domu?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej go to nie martwiło.

Kiedy weszli, rodzice Natalie i ojciec Keitha siedzieli przy kuchennym stole rozmawiając.

-Cynthia – powiedziała Caroline. – Możesz pójść do swojego pokoju?

-Ale mamo…- jęknęła, ale na widok twarzy matki umilkła. – Dobra, w porządku – powiedziała i odeszła naburmuszona.

Nastrój panujący w kuchni martwił Natalie, kiedy siadała przy stole.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała.

Keith usiadł obok niej, wyglądając jakby myślał o tym samym.

-Tato? – przynaglił.

Henry westchnął głośno, ujął kubek z parującą kawą i wziął łyk. Potem wreszcie się odezwał.

-Keith, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – powiedział uroczyście, a z jego tonu Natalie zrozumiała, że to nie będą dobre wieści. Obserwowała wzrost zmartwienia na twarzy Keitha.

-Co? – zapytał.

-Muszę pomóc na budowie w Michigan – westchnął.

-Nie może jechać kto inny? – przerwał mu Keith. – Czemu ty?

-Mój szef osobiście wskazał mnie, powiedział że jeśli nie pojadę – zwolni mnie.

-To jest głupie – powiedział Keith podniesionym głosem. – Kogo to obchodzi? Niech cię zwolni. Albo sam odejdź.

-Keith, zostawienie ciebie teraz to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chcę zrobić. Ale jeśli odejdę, stracisz ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Potrzebujemy go, ty go potrzebujesz.

-Moment – odezwała się Natalie. – Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że jego ubezpieczenie jest wykorzystane.

Henry skinął.

– Tak mówiłem, ale wciąż je posiada. Wykorzystanie ubezpieczenia oznacza tylko, że muszę płacić większy procent za jego medyczne rachunki.

-Och – wyrwało się Natalie. – Czyli ci ludzie, czy ta osoba płacąca za leczenie Keitha, płacą tylko za to, czego nie pokrywa ubezpieczenie?

-Tak, dokładnie. – Henry chrząknął, spoglądając na Keitha. – Więc jeśli stracę pracę, nie będziesz miał ubezpieczenia. Nie wiem kto za to płaci, ale jestem niemal pewien, że nie mógłby zapłacić za wszystko bez jakiegoś pokrycia ze strony ubezpieczenia. Kwota byłaby niedorzecznie wysoka.

-Kurde – powiedziała Natalie, zrozumiawszy pozycję, w jakiej znalazł się Henry.

-To jest jakieś gówno! – krzyknął nagle Keith, wstając tak szybko, że krzesło za nim się przewróciło.

-Keith – powiedział Henry ostrzegawczo. – Nie rób tego. – Złapał Keitha delikatnie za nadgarstek, by nie odszedł . – Musisz zrozumieć, w jakiej pozycji mnie postawiono. Potrzebujesz tego ubezpieczenia.

Keith wlepił wzrok w ziemię.

– Ale _potrzebuję_ cię tutaj.

-Wiem – powiedział miękko Henry. – Wiem, że mnie potrzebujesz.

-Cóż – przemówiła Caroline. – Przyjmiemy go u nas z radością.

-Przymiecie mnie? Co? – Keith spojrzał na ojca. – Co masz na myśli? – dodał.

-Keith, poprosiłem Andersonów, czy mogliby popilnować cię, kiedy mnie nie będzie – wyszeptał powoli. Patrzył na Keitha, czekając na reakcję.

-Czemu? – zapytał Keith niegrzecznie.

-Nie zostawię cię samego. Nie chcę się martwić cały czas podczas mojej nieobecności – powiedział, szukając potwierdzenia u syna.

-Ale ja nie chcę tu zostać – szepnął. – Będę cały czas w drodze – wymamrotał.

-Nie będziesz w drodze, skarbie – powiedziała Caroline. Keith rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie i odwrócił je do ojca.

-Przykro mi – powiedział Henry. – Ale nic nie mogę poradzić.

Keith westchnął.

– Jak długo?

-Nie mam pojęcia, przynajmniej kilka miesięcy – odparł.

-Miesięcy? – powtórzył Keith i Henry skinął niechętnie.

Na to Keith wyrwał rękę z uścisku ojca i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Natalie wstała, w pierwszym odruchu chcąc za nim iść, ale Henry ją zatrzymał.

-Zostaw go. Potrzebuje trochę czasu na ochłonięcie. – Odwrócił się do jej rodziców. – Bardzo przepraszam za jego zachowanie – powiedział, podnosząc przewrócone krzesło.

-Hej – powiedział Pete. – Rozumiemy, nic się nie stało.

-To wiele dla mnie znaczy – uśmiechnął się, ale nieco wymuszenie. – I dzięki za pilnowanie go dla mnie. Nie wiem, jak wam za to dziękować.

-To żaden problem – odparł Pete. – Naprawdę.

-Cóż, lepiej będę się zbierał – powiedział, wskazując drzwi. – Powinienem z nim pogadać.

Caroline i Pete się pożegnali, a Natalie odprowadziła Henrego do drzwi.

-Pa – powiedziała.

Kiedy zamknęła za nim drzwi, odwróciła się do rodziców.

-Cóż, to było niespodziewane. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie

– Nic mu nie będzie, skarbie. – Mama posłała jej ciepły uśmiech.

Natalie skinęła, mając nadzieję, że się nie myli.

-A tak w ogóle, to dzięki, że pozwoliliście mu się tu zatrzymać. To dużo znaczy. Cóź, chyba wezmę prysznic – powiedziała, odwracając się, by iść do pokoju.

-Natalie? – zawołał jej tato.

-Tak? – odwróciła się.

Pete się uśmiechał.

-Nigdy nie byliśmy tobą rozczarowani.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy Natalie czytała w łóżku, weszła Cynthia.

-Hej – powiedziała Natalie, odkładając książkę na nocną szafkę.

-Cześć – uśmiechnęła się Cynthia, siadając obok na łóżku. –Mama powiedziała, że Keith przez jakiś czas tu zostanie.

-To prawda – odparła Natalie.

Cynthia się rozpromieniła.

– Ale będzie fajnie.

-Czy mama mówiła, że Keith może się czasem źle czuć? – chciała wiedzieć.

Cynthia skinęła.

– Tak, mówiła, że jest chory i bierze lekarstwa, które mogą sprawić, że nie będzie się czuł dobrze.

-Dokładnie – przytaknęła.

-I kiedy się będzie źle czuł mam mu nie przeszkadzać. – Natalie miała się już odezwać, ale Cynthia dodała pospiesznie – Ale powiedziałam jej, że mogłabym pomóc.

-To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale możliwe, że Keith będzie potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby przywyknąć do bycia tutaj.

- Co masz na myśli?

-Cóż – zaczęła. – Przez jakiś czas może się tu czuć trochę niezręcznie.

Cynthia się uśmiechnęła.

– Och, rozumiem. Ale pokażę mu moje wszystkie filmy Hannah Montana. Mogę, prawda?

Natalie się roześmiała.

– Nie sądzę, by Keith nawet wiedział kim jest Hannah Montana.

-Serio? – zapytała zszokowana. Natalie skinęła. –Nie gadaj – przejęła się Cynthia, jakby to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszała.

-Możesz pokazać mu swoje wszystkie CD i DVD – uśmiechnęła się Natalie, zdając sobie sprawę, na jaką torturę skazuje właśnie Keitha.

-Będzie zabawa – uśmiechnęła się Cynthia. –Dobrze się dziś bawiłam. Będziemy to mogli kiedyś powtórzyć?

-Ja też się dobrze bawiłam – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. – Oczywiście, że to kiedyś powtórzymy.

-Obiecujesz? – zapytała Cynthia, patrząc w oczy Natalie.

Natalie przytaknęła i Cynthia zeskoczyła z łóżka. Kiedy miała już wyjść, odwróciła się do siostry.

-Lubię Keitha o wiele bardziej, niż Raffa – powiedziała i wybiegła.

-Ja też – zaśmiała się Natalie. – Ja też.


	10. Rozdział 10: Miłość jak ta

**Rozdział 9**

**Miłość jak ta**

Lipiec zbliżał się ku końcowi i ciepłe letnie noce zaczęły nosić ślady chłodniejszych powiewów. Minęły dwa tygodnie od kiedy Keith dowiedział się, że jego tata musi wyjechać i Natalie była wdzięczna, że wreszcie zdawał się rozumieć pozycję, w jakiej jego ojciec został postawiony. Nawet jeśli kosztowało to Henrego kilka rozmów przemawiających Keithowi do rozumu. Zrozumienie Keitha oczywiście nie przekładało się na jego szczęście, ale przynajmniej na akceptację faktów.

Natalie nie widziała Keitha od kilku dni, gdyż Henry chciał spędzić tak dużo czasu z synem, jak to tylko możliwe. Chociaż wiedziała, że niedługo go zobaczy nie przeszkadzało jej to za nim tęsknić. Rozmawiali co wieczór przez telefon, ale to było czasem za mało – tęskniła za jego obecnością. Tęskniła za ciepłem, które od niego dostawała, gdy był w pobliżu; za tym, że rozśmieszał ją nawet się nie starając; za tym że przy nim mogła być sobą.

Tego ranka, gdy Keith miał się zjawić, Natalie wstała wcześnie. Miał przyjechać zaraz po odwiezieniu ojca na lotnisko, co dawało jej tylko kilka godzin na załatwienie spraw.

Poprzedniego wieczoru, po wielu naciskach ze strony Natalie, Keith w końcu ustąpił i zdradził jej listę rzeczy, które zwykle jada, gdy źle się czuje. Powiedział, że sam może je sobie kupić, ale ona się uparła – chciała to dla niego zrobić. Chciała by czuł się tak mile widziany i tak komfortowo w jej domu jak to tylko możliwe.

Wróciła do domu w samą porę, by wypakować zakupy przed jego przyjazdem. Kiedy wykładała zakupione jedzenie, jej mama weszła do kuchni.

-Hej – uśmiechnęła się Caroline, patrząc na kilka toreb leżących na blacie. – Byłaś na zakupach? – zapytała lekko zdziwiona.

-Tak, kupiłam trochę rzeczy Keithowi – odparła. – Na czas kiedy się będzie źle czuł – dodała, wkładając owoce do lodówki.

Caroline skinęła.

–Och, co mu kupiłaś?

-Trochę lodów, owoce i zupy.

Caroline otworzyła szafkę, żeby Natalie mogła położyć puszkę zupy na półce.

-To miłe z twojej strony – uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na zegarek. –Kiedy Keith powinien się tu zjawić?

Natalie zamknęła szafkę, sprawdzając godzinę.

-Powinien już być. Czemu pytasz? – Zwinęła puste jednorazówki i wrzuciła je do śmieci.

-Tata pomyślał, że byłoby fajnie wyjść gdzieś dziś coś zjeść. Poznać lepiej Keitha. Poza tym, Zach właśnie tu jest, a oni chyba się jeszcze nie poznali – powiedziała z zadumą. – Nie myślisz, że to zły pomysł, co?

Natalie pokręciła głową.

– Nie – uśmiechnęła się. Zadzwonił dzwonek od drzwi i Natalie szybko dodała – Wcale tak nie myślę. Będzie fajnie. To pewnie on.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, Keith na nią spojrzał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wreszcie – powiedziała Natalie i przytuliła go zanim zdążył przekroczyć próg.

Objął ją wolną ręką.

– Wreszcie? – zaśmiał się. –Mam tylko parę minut spóźnienia.

Natalie spojrzała na niego.

– Po prostu tęskniłam – uśmiechnęła się. Pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

-Też tęskniłem, Partnerko. – Zamknął za sobą. Chciał położyć swoją torbę na podłodze, ale zmienił zdanie. – Gdzie mam to odłożyć? – zapytał.

-Możesz zostawić tutaj – wskazała miejsce obok drzwi. – To wszystko co zabrałeś? – zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę z niewielkich rozmiarów torby.

Odłożył torbę, patrząc na nią zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

-Taak. To źle?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

–Nie, ale jest tego tak mało.

Keith się rozpromienił.

– Jestem facetem, ile rzeczy mogę potrzebować?

-Pewnie masz rację – zgodziła się.

-Hej Keith – powiedziała Caroline, wychodząc z kuchni. – Jak się masz?

Keith trochę się zmieszał.

–W porządku, dziękuję. A pani? – Podrapał się nerwowo w kark.

–Świetnie, dzięki że pytasz – uśmiechnęła się. – Głodny? – zapytała.

-Tak – skinął powoli, z uśmiechem czającym się na ustach.

-To dobrze. Wychodzimy coś zjeść. Właśnie wszystkich zbieram – wskazała na górę. – Pomyślcie nad miejscem, gdzie chcecie zjeść, dobrze? Keith wybiera.

-Nie wiem… – zaczął Keith, ale Natalie mu przerwała.

-Brzmi świetnie, mamo. Poczekamy w salonie – powiedziała, ciągnąc Keitha ze sobą.

Usiadł obok niej po czym rzucił jej spojrzenie.

– Chyba nie są źli, co? – zapytał poważnie.

Natalie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Źli? Kto?

-Twoi rodzice – odparł, jakby to było oczywiste. Zniżył głos. – Powiedziałem _jakieś gówno _przy nich.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami.

– Keith, ile razy za to przepraszałeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie? A zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie byli źli.

-Ale..

Natalie przyłożyła mu uciszająco palec do ust.

– Ciii. Nie są źli, ok.?

Uśmiechnął się pod jej palcem.

–Ok.

Opuściła rękę i ułożyła się na kanapie z głową na jego kolanach.

– Więc co masz ochotę zjeść?

-Cokolwiek – uśmiechnął się. – Umieram z głodu.

Natalie spojrzała mu w oczy.

–Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam.

Schylił się z uśmiechem, by pocałować ją w czoło.

–Widzieliśmy się trzy dni temu.

-To było tak dawno - zaśmiała się.

Keith uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

–Wiem, wiem. – Schylił się, by tym razem pocałować ją w usta, ale podskoczył, gdy usłyszał pisk. – Cynthia, cześć – uśmiechnął się.

-Całowanie jest ohydne – powiedziała. – Czemu to robicie?

-_Ponieważ_ – odparł, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Cynthia na chwilę umilkła, a potem się uśmiechnęła.

– Dobra, czaję. Mogę ci pokazać trochę rzeczy?

-Jakich? – zapytał Keith.

-Rzeczy Hannah Montana – odpowiedziała na jednym wydechu.

Keith spojrzał na Natalie, która bardzo starała się nie roześmiać. Keith zwrócił się do Cynthii.

– Hannah Montana? – powtórzył. – Co to jest Hannah Montana?

-Przepraszam? – zachłysnęła się, przykładając rękę do ust.

Keith zerknął na Natalie po pomoc.

– Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

-Czym jest Hannah Montana? – zacytowała Cynthia, wywracając oczami. – To piosenkarka! Niesamowita piosenkarka.

-Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem – przyznał. Cynthia patrzyła na niego tak groźnie, że aż cofnął się możliwie daleko na kanapie. – To źle? – zapytał, znając już odpowiedź.

Cynthia potrząsnęła głową.

– To tragicznie. Mnóstwo pracy przed nami.

-Mnóstwo pracy? – zapytał. – Jakiej?

-Muszę ci wszystko pokazać. Szczególnie musisz zobaczyć jej serial. Chodź. Idziemy na górę – powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc, chociaż Natalie wciąż leżała na jego kolanach.

-Wychodzimy, Cynthia – powiedziała Caroline, schodząc z góry. – Jutro będziesz mogła wszystko pokazać Keithowi.

-Ale mamo – odwróciła się do matki, puszczając jego rękę. – On nie wie kto to jest Hannah Montana!

Caroline się roześmiała.

– Jesteś w poważnych tarapatach – powiedziała do Keitha.

-Widzę – odparł.

Oboje z Natalie podnieśli się z kanapy.

-Więc, zdecydowałeś już na co masz ochotę? – zapytała Caroline, gdy Pete i Zach zeszli z góry.

-Hej, stary – powiedział Zach, skinąwszy Keithowi.

-Hej – odparł w stronę obu mężczyzn.

-Zatem, Keith? – powtórzyła Caroline, czekając na odpowiedź.

Keith spojrzał na Natalie szukając wsparcia, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, upewniając się, że wybierze takie miejsce, na które ma ochotę.

–Eee… może pizza?

-Tak! – ucieszyła się Cynthia.

Pete się roześmiał.

– Ktoś tu się widzę z tobą zgadza.

* * *

Wszyscy zdecydowali się na Fargo's Pizza. Była to duża pizzeria, ale bardziej elegancka niż Pizza Hut czy Domino. Natalie uwielbiała też tę konkretną restaurację, bo jeśli mieliby szczęście, na wyższym poziomie były dwa stoliki obok okna z widokiem na kucharzy gotujących na dole. Cynthia najwyraźniej czytała jej w myślach, gdyż jak tylko weszli, pobiegła na górę wprost do tych miejsc.

-Gdzie ona idzie? – zapytał Keith, podążając za Natalie.

-Na nasze specjalne miejsca – uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go za rękę, idąc za rodzicami i bratem na górę.

-Specjalne miejsca? – zapytał. – Co masz na myśli?

-Zobaczysz. Cierpliwości, mój drogi – zaśmiała się.

Weszli na górę i Natalie cieszyła się, widząc że Cynthia dopadła ich ulubione miejsca.

-Keith – zawołała. – Usiądź tu, obok mnie. Będziesz mógł patrzeć przez okno i widzieć, jak robią pizzę!

-Serio? – zapytał z dziecięcą nutą ekscytacji w głosie, gdy siadał obok Cynthii.

Odwróciła się i pokiwała głową tak szybko, że jej kucyk podskakiwał.

-Popatrz – wskazała, siadając na krześle żeby Keith mógł się wychylić i spojrzeć przez okno.

-Wow – powiedział. – To naprawdę super.

Oglądał kucharzy przez chwilę, po czym usiadł z powrotem i Cynthia wróciła do wyglądania przez okno.

-Wygląda na to, że moja siostra bardziej lubi ciebie niż mnie – podsumował Zach.

Cynthia zwróciła się do Zacha, wystawiając mu język.

-To prawda. Bo on jest dla mnie miły, a ty nie – powiedziała.

Zach wyglądał przez chwilę na zamyślonego i skinął powoli.

-To pewnie prawda. Ale tylko czekaj, zmęczy się tobą wystarczająco szybko – powiedział.

Cynthia wydawała się być niezwykle poruszona jego słowami.

-Nie znudzi się– szepnęła, kręcąc głową przecząco. Spojrzała na Keitha. – Nie znudzisz?

-Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnął się Keith.

-Super! – powiedziała, ucieszona jego odpowiedzią. Wystawiła Zachowi język i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji patrzenia przez okno.

Młoda kelnerka ubrana w wiktoriańskim stylu podeszła by dać im karty. Wszyscy zaczęli je studiować i rozprawiać nad tym, jaką pizzę chcą. Po wielu dyskusjach, w reszcie zdecydowali się na ekstra dużą pepperoni i małą hawajską dla Natalie i jej mamy. Natalie nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego wszyscy poza nią i jej mamą uważają że pizza z szynką i ananasem jest ohydna. To była najlepsza pizza jaką wymyślono.

-Mamo, tato – zaczęła Natalie. – Tak sobie myślałam…

-Wow – powiedział Zach. – Teraz to coś nowego.

-Zatkaj się – syknęła Natalie i rzuciła w niego zwiniętym papierkiem po słomce, trafiając go w oko.

-Tak, kochanie? – zapytała Caroline, nie zwracając uwagi na ich zachowanie.

Natalie odchrząknęła przed odpowiedzią.

-Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może w tym roku poszukałabym pracy. Co o tym sądzicie?

-Myślę, że to świetny pomysł – uśmiechnęła się, a Natalie spojrzała na ojca, który skiną z aprobatą. – Gdzie myślałaś, żeby poszukać pracy?

-Cóż w Hooked on Books właśnie szukają kogoś na pół etatu, więc pomyślałam o nich. Muszę tylko zanieść od nich podanie.

-Hooked on Books, to ta księgarnia do której zawsze chodziłaś? – zapytał Pete.

-Tak, to mała księgarnia, kilka kilometrów stąd. Mają tam też malutką kawiarenkę- wspomniała.

Właśnie dlatego lubiła ją bardziej niż wielkie księgarnie. Była mała i prosta. Zawsze mogła tam spokojnie poczytać i wypić kawę. Uważała to miejsce za bardzo relaksacyjne.

-Księgarnia? – powiedział Keith. – Dlaczego miałabyś chcieć pracować w księgarni? – zażartował.

Natalie wywróciła oczami.

– Hej, mógłbyś tam kiedyś pójść i nauczyć się czegoś.

-Nauczyć czegoś? Niby w jaki sposób? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zachichotała.

– Mógłbyś, och nie wiem… Coś przeczytać?

-Czytać? – powiedział, jakby to określenie było z innego języka. – Nie mam mowy – pokręcił głową. – Lepiej zostanę przy grach.

-Jesteś beznadziejny – powiedziała Natalie.

-Grasz? – podłapał Zach.

-O tak, stary – przytaknął. – Cały czas.

-Cudnie, stary – wyszczerzył się Zach. – Musimy pograć, jak wrócimy.

-Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnął się Keith.

Natalie wywróciła oczami, podczas gdy Zach i Keith zaczęli się zagłębiać w szczegóły swoich ulubionych gier – coś czego Natalie nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Miała szczęście, że restauracja nie była zatłoczona i szybko dostali pizzę, która uciszyła Keitha i Zacha po kilku minutach. Kiedy skończyli jeść, Caroline zaczęła rozmowę.

-Zatem Keith, masz w naszym domu wszystko, czego ci potrzeba?

– Tak – skinął. – Przywiozłem też dziś trochę swoich rzeczy.

-Świetnie. Posłuchaj, chcemy żebyś się czuł tak komfortowo i mile widziany u nas, jak to tylko możliwe. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, daj znać któremuś z nas, dobrze?

Natalie zobaczyła mały rumieniec malujący się na jego twarzy.

-Eee, dobrze, dziękuję, ale mam chyba wszystko, czego mi potrzeba.

-Keith – powiedziała Cynthia, pukając go w ramię, żeby na nią spojrzał. – Patrz na to.

Wzięła do ust słomkę i zaczęła w nią dmuchać, aż w jej piciu pojawiły się bańki. Po kilku sekundach spojrzała na Keitha.

-Super, co? Teraz ty.

Keithowi zaświeciły się oczy, po czym poszedł w ślady Cynthii i zaczął robić bańki we własnym piciu.

-Czasami – powiedziała Natalie, kiedy oboje robili bańki z picia. – Mam wrażenie że masz dwanaście, a nie osiemnaście lat.

To rozśmieszyło Keitha, sprawiając, że jego bańki wprost eksplodowały w szklance. Cynthia uznała to za komiczne i zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Keith przerwał zabawę, pochylając się do Natalie.

-Ale wciąż mnie kochasz, prawda? – szepnął tak cicho, żeby tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć.

-Ale czemu? – zaśmiała się Natalie. – Tego nie wiem.

Kelnerka przyniosła im puste pudełka, żeby zabrali resztę pizzy ze sobą i zostawiła im rachunek.

-Ile wam jestem winien? – zapytał Keith i wyciągnął portfel, spoglądając na rodziców Natalie.

Caroline wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

-Nie bądź niemądry. Nie będziesz płacił.

-Czemu? – zapytał zdziwiony.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby – powiedziała po prostu. –Ale miło z twojej strony, że się zaoferowałeś – dodała.

Dziesięć minut później, gdy zapłacili już rachunek, wyszli z restauracji i Cynthia zobaczyła automat do gry z pluszowymi zabawkami.

-Tato, tato – zawołała, gdy podbiegła do automatu. Ojciec obrócił się za jej głosem, by dostrzec córkę wpatrującą się przez szybę w zabawki. – Proszę, mogę spróbować? – poprosiła.

Pete zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

– Skarbie, zawsze gdy tu jesteśmy, próbujemy. Zach i ja nigdy nie możemy nic wygrać. To strata pieniędzy.

-Ale – nalegała, odwracając się do Keitha. – Może on spróbować?

Natalie zaśmiała się na ekscytację pojawiającą się w oczach Keitha. Uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, a on na nią spojrzał.

-Myślisz, że nie dam rady? – zapytał, wyjmując portfel z jeansów.

-Keith – powiedziała Caroline. – Nie marnuj pieniędzy. Cynthia ma mnóstwo pluszaków.

Nie wyglądało na to by ich słuchał; podszedł do automatu, wrzucając pięć dolarów w otwór.

-Ok – zapytał Cynthii. – Którego chcesz?

-Tego – powiedziała, wskazując białego jednorożca.

-Jednorożca? – zapytał, a Cynthia pokiwała szybko głową. Natalie podeszła do nich, gotowa podziwiać poczynania Keitha w próbach uchwycenia jednorożca w szpon.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobił, ale zrobił to za pierwszym podejściem. Jednorożec wylądował w otworze z niezwykłą łatwością. Nie pamiętała ile razy jej ojciec czy Zach próbowali coś wygrać dla Cynthii.

-O mój Boże! – powiedziała podekscytowana Cynthia, wyjmując jednorożca z maszyny i ściskając go przy piersi, po czym szybko uściskała Keitha. – Mamo, tato, patrzcie! – Pobiegła do rodziców by pokazać im pluszaka.

-Owinęła cię sobie wokół palca – powiedziała Natalie, całując go w usta i wzięła za rękę, gdy wracali do reszty.

-Zazdrosna? – zażartował, spoglądając na nią.

-Może – zaśmiała się. Zatrzymali się przy vanie, czekając aż Zach i Cynthia wejdą do niego.

Keith pochylił się do Natalie, dotykając czołem jej czoła.

– Kocham cię – szepnął.

-Też cię kocham - odszepnęła Natalie.

Jak to możliwe, że kochała go aż tak bardzo? Nie było słów by opisać miłość, którą do niego czuła. Było to zbyt proste i zbyt wielkie jednocześnie.

Może, pomyślała, taka właśnie była miłość.

_Jak ta._

W takim wypadku, nie chciała by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.

* * *

Tej nocy, zanim poszła spać, wsunęła głowę do pokoju Zacha, gdzie obaj z Keithem znikli tuż po przyjściu do domu. Uśmiechając się lekko, zobaczyła ich intensywnie wpatrujących się w telewizor, na którym grali w gry wideo, otoczeni śmieciowym jedzeniem.

Zamknęła drzwi pokoju Zacha, uważając by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Kiedy były zamknięte, oparła się o nie i westchnęła. Takie chciała, żeby było życie. Wypełnione miłością i radością. Jeśli życie miało takie zostać, takie po prostu, byłaby szczęśliwa.

Niczego więcej nie potrzebowała. Tak długo, jak otaczała ją rodzina i _ta_ miłość.

* * *

Następnego poranka Natalie obudziła się podekscytowana, że musi jedynie przejść przez korytarz, żeby zobaczyć Keitha. Ale nawet jeśli bardzo chciała go zobaczyć, położyć się obok i z nim po prostu pobyć, zdecydowała, że pozwoli mu pospać. Nie była pewna, jak długo wczoraj grali i chciała by wyspał się możliwie najbardziej.

Zapełniając sobie czas przed jego pobudką, wzięła prysznic. Gdy była gotowa by zejść na śniadanie, dochodziła dziesiąta.

Najwyższy czas, by zbudzić Keitha.

Zanim doszła do jego pokoju, usłyszała głos Keitha dochodzący z pokoju Zacha. Nie przejmując się pukaniem, otworzyła drzwi i weszła.

Stała w wejściu wstrząśnięta przez kilka sekund. Wciąż grali na Playstation.

-Siedzieliście tu i graliście całą noc? – zapytała, gdy minął jej szok i usiadła na łóżku Zacha.

Zach zatrzymał grę i oboje się do niej odwrócili.

-Już rano? – zapytał Keith.

Gdy zobaczyła jego twarz, była pewna że przesiedzieli całą noc. Miał przekrwione oczy i wciąż ziewał. Wywróciła oczami.

-Tak, już rano. Jak daliście radę grać przez całą noc?

-To fajne – uśmiechnął się Keith, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

-Jest w tym dobry – powiedział Zach, klepiąc Keitha w plecy. – Przeszedł mi poziomy, na których utknąłem.

Natalie nie pojmowała, czemu to było niby takie fajne. Po prostu nie rozumiała chłopców i ich zainteresowań.

-Macie za dużo wolnego czasu – podsumowała.

Zach i Keith spojrzeli na siebie zgodnie.

-Na to wygląda – powiedział Zach.

-Jakim cudem daliście radę nie spać całą noc? – chciała wiedzieć.

-Śmieciowe żarcie – powiedział Zach, gryząc kawałek zimnej pizzy.

-Śmieciowe żarcie? – skrzywiła się.

-I kawa – uśmiechnął się Keith, podnosząc pusty kubek.

-Kawa?

-Działa cuda – powiedział Keith. – Która godzina w ogóle?

-Koło dziesiątej, czemu? – zapytała Natalie.

-Szlag – powiedział Keith, szybko wstając.

-Co jest? – zapytała Natalie, dziwiąc się jego nagłemu zmartwieniu.

-Zapomniałem. Muszę wziąć dziś moje lekarstwa.

Natalie poszła za nim do jego pokoju, gdzie szybko otworzył swoją torbę i zaczął wyjmować pudełka z lekami. Odkładał pudełka na komodę, wyjmując z każdego po pigułce.

-Na co one są? – zapytała niepewnie.

Zamykając pudełka, odwrócił się do niej.

-To moja chemioterapia doustna. Powinienem zacząć leczenie dzisiaj. Reszta to proszki przeciwwymiotne, anty bólowe i takie tam.

-Och – powiedziała. – Masz podobne objawy po leczeniu doustnym?

Niechętnie skinął.

-We większości, tak. Nie różnią się bardzo, tyle że po kroplówkach są mocniejsze.

-To ma sens. Potrzebujesz wody? – zapytała, zrozumiawszy, że to powód dla którego nie wziął jeszcze lekarstw.

-Tak. – Spojrzał na swoją dłoń pełną tabletek. – Eee i powinienem coś z nimi zjeść – powiedział, spoglądając na Natalie. – Nie powinny być brane na pusty żołądek.

-Śmieciowe żarcie ostatniej nocy się nie liczy? – zażartowała, powodując, że Keith się na nią zjeżył. – Zrobię jakąś jajecznicę z bekonem. Brzmi nieźle? – Wstała.

-Idealnie – uśmiechnął się.

Poszli do kuchni. Keith usiadł przy stole i łyknął tabletki, podczas gdy Natalie robiła śniadanie. Nie słyszała nic z jego strony przez cały ten czas. Gdy jajecznica była gotowa, odwróciła się, by położyć przed nim talerz. Gdy tylko spojrzała na Keitha, musiała przygryźć wargi by się nie roześmiać. Leżał z głową na stole i pochrapywał. Położyła przed nim talerz i usiadła obok.

-Keith – potrząsnęła nim. – Wiem że jesteś zmęczony, ale musisz zjeść.

Nie poruszył się, a ona zastanawiała się czy w ogóle da radę go dobudzić. Znów nim potrząsnęła i wreszcie podniósł jedną powiekę, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale. Wyprostował się, trąc oczy jakby to miało mu pomóc nie zasnąć ponownie.

-Wybacz – uśmiechnął się, przyciągając talerz. – Chyba potrzebuję więcej kawy. – Wziął do ust widelec z jajecznicą.

-Już się robi – powiedziała. – Powinna za chwilę być gotowa. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie spaliście całą noc. Mi to nie zdarzyło się chyba od czasów gimnazjum,

-Było fajnie. Twój brat jest całkiem spoko – uśmiechnął się.

Natalie się roześmiała.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Jedli przez chwilę i Natalie wstała by przynieść im kawę. Do swojej dodała śmietankę z cukrem, Keithowi zostawiając czarną.

-Dzięki, Partnerko – uśmiechnął się Keith, biorąc swój kubek. Kiedy skończyli śniadanie, weszła Cynthia niosąc płytę DVD.

-Keith – powiedziała. – Pooglądasz ze mną? – zapytała, pokazując mu opakowanie, które od niej wziął by na nie spojrzeć.

-Czy to Hannah Montana? – zgadywał, odwracając opakowanie.

Przytaknęła ucieszona.

– Tak, to ona. Możemy zobaczyć mój ulubiony odcinek?

-Jasne. Który to?

Cynthia wzięła od niego płytę.

-„Kiedy życzysz sobie być gwiazdą" – odparła. – To odcinek z Jessem McCartneyem.

Keith zjadł pospiesznie resztę swojego śniadania i wstał.

-Ok., dajemy – powiedział z ekscytacją, która ucieszyła Cynthię. –Chodź, Partnerko, też to oglądasz – zawołał, biorąc swój kubek z kawą i wychodząc za Cynthią. Kiedy Natalie usiadła na kanapie, Keith oparł się o nią, czekając aż Cynthia włączy odcinek.

-Dasz radę nie zasnąć? – zapytała Natalie, kiedy ziewnął.

Ziewnął ponownie zanim odpowiedział.

-Lepiej żebym dał. Inaczej ona na mnie nawrzeszczy– zażartował, spoglądając na Cynthię, która siedziała na fotelu obok.

Zaczęli oglądać i w połowie odcinka Cynthia spojrzała na Keitha a potem znów w telewizor.

-Wiesz, Jesse McCartney wygląda całkiem jak ty. Prawda, Natalie?

Natalie spojrzała na Keitha i na telewizor.

– Masz rację. Jest całkiem podobny.

-Jesse kto? – zapytał Keith.

-No, McCartney – powiedziała Cynthia, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Piosenkarz.

-A, tak – odparł Keith. – On.

-Nie masz pojęcia kto to taki, co? – zapytała Natalie, a Keith wyglądał na winnego.

-Nie, ani trochę.

-Natalie, twój chłopak jest beznadziejny – powiedziała Cynthia.

-Wiem – zaśmiała się Natalie.

Cynthia już miała wrócić do oglądania, ale znów spojrzała na Keitha.

-Umiesz śpiewać? – zapytała poważnie.

Keith zachichotał.

–Ja? Śpiewać? – zapytał. –Nie ma mowy – pokręcił głową.

-Kurczę – powiedziała Cynthia. –To by było super. Ale wciąż możesz się przebrać za Jessego McCartneya na Halloween. Po prostu nie będziesz śpiewał.

-Mam inny kolor włosów – powiedział Keith, z nadzieją że się z tego jakoś wykręci.

-Możesz ubrać perukę albo zafarbować – odparła Cynthia. – Nie martw się, mamy kilka miesięcy na wymyślenie czegoś – zadeklarowała, wracając do oglądania.

-Mam poważne kłopoty – szepnął Keith, spoglądając na Natalie.

-Na mnie nie patrz – uśmiechnęła się. – Będziesz musiał się sam z nich wyplątać.

Oglądnęli kolejny odcinek z rzędu i Natalie była w szoku, że Keith wciąż mógł nie zasnąć. Jednakże w połowie trzeciego odcinka, Keith wstał, mówiąc że zaraz wróci.

Jednak nie wrócił.

Kiedy odcinek się skończył, Natalie zmartwiła się gdzie może być.

-Gdzie Keith?- zapytała Cynthia, wyjmując płytę z odtwarzacza i uświadamiając sobie, że Keitha nie ma.

-Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Natalie. – Może zasnął czy coś – podsumowała.

Wstała z kanapy i poszła na górę sprawdzić, czy nie zasnął, ale nie było go w pokoju. Sprawdziła pokój Zacha, ale tam również go nie było. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógł być to jej pokój, więc poszła sprawdzić. Gdy weszła, zobaczyła że w jej łazience świeci się światło.

-Keith? – zapukała niepewnie i otworzyła drzwi.

Opierał się o ścianę i posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech.

-Hej – powiedział miękko.

Natalie uklęknęła obok niego.

-Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy, by upewnić się, że nie skłamie.

Wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

-Po prostu trochę mi niedobrze.

-Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytała.

Oparł głowę o ścianę.

-Mógłbym dostać trochę wody?

-Jasne, zaraz…

-Ja przyniosę – przerwała jej Cynthia, zaskakując ich swoją obecnością.

-Ok. – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. Cynthia wybiegła z pokoju, ucieszona że może pomóc.

Natalie spojrzała na Keitha, gdy ziewnął.

-Chcesz się zdrzemnąć? – zapytała.

Popatrzył na nią i skinął

. –Taa, myślę szczerze, że sen to jest jedyne co może pomóc.

-Ok. – powiedziała, wstając. Wzięła go za rękę, by mu pomóc.

Gdy wyszli z łazienki, Keith rzucił się na jej łóżko. Wziął poduszki i ułożył je sobie pod głową.

-Chcesz tu spać – zgadła.

-Proszę? – zapytał, posyłając jej swoje najsłodsze spojrzenie.

Natalie zrobiła zamyśloną minę.

– Cóż, no nie wiem – zażartowała, sprawiając, że zrobił kapryśną minę. – Cóż, chyba możesz – zaśmiała się. – Zasłonić zasłony?

Skinął. Cynthia wróciła, gdy Natalie skończyła zasłaniać okna.

-Proszę, Keith – podała mu szklankę wody, do której nawet włożyła słomkę. Podniósł się, by ją od niej wziąć.

– Dzięki Cynthia. – Wziął kilka łyków, po czym odłożył szklankę na nocną szafkę i ułożył się z powrotem.

-Przyniosłam ci też to – powiedziała Cynthia, okrywając go kocem Hannah Montana. – To mój ulubiony koc, pomyślałam że ci się przyda.

Keith wyglądał na szczerze wdzięcznego, że o tym pomyślała.

-Wielkie dzięki, Cynthia – powiedział z oddaniem.

-Poczuj się lepiej – powiedziała i wybiegła z pokoju.

Natalie usiadła obok niego i otworzył oczy.

-Przepraszam – powiedział z zawstydzeniem.

Natalie miała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia przestanie przy niej wstydzić się swojej słabości.

-W porządku – powiedziała, pochylając się i całując go w czoło. – To w końcu normalne, nie?

-Co masz na myśli?

-Takie mdłości. Dopiero co wziąłeś leki.

Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

-Co mówiłeś? – zapytała.

-Taa, to normalne, tylko – zrobił pauzę. – Pewnie nie powinienem jeść tego śmieciowego żarcia. Tłuste potrawy, jak pizza, mogą to pogarszać. Objawy, mam na myśli.

-Keith, musisz mi i mojej rodzinie mówić takie rzeczy, dobra? – powiedziała, zła że nie wspomniał o czymś takim.

-Wiem, będę mówił – skinął lekko.

-Obiecujesz?

-Obiecuję.

-Prześpij się trochę. – Pocałowała go znowu i oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać. Natalie została z nim aż jego oddech się nie wyrównał i wiedziała, że zasnął.

* * *

-Więc nic nie możesz powiedzieć o tym Keithowi, dobra? – szepnęła, gdy po cichu wychodziła z Cynthią z ciężarówki Keitha.

-Nie powiem – odparła. – Ale na co ci te wszystkie rzeczy?

-To nie jest coś, co musiałabyś wiedzieć – powiedziała Natalie poważnie.

Cynthia się na nią zjeżyła.

– Świetnie – powiedziała, zdejmując buty i wchodząc co kuchni, gdzie ich mama gotowała obiad.

Natalie cicho weszła do swojego pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i ostrożnie kładąc się obok Keitha. Wciąż spał, więc łagodnie pogłaskała go po ramieniu, by powoli się zbudził. Chwilę później odwrócił się do niej, otwierając oczy.

– Hej – powiedział

-Jak się czujesz? – zapytała.

-Chyba lepiej – przyznał. – Która godzina?

-Prawie piąta.

-Tak długo spałem? – zapytał, lekko w szoku. – Przepraszam.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Chcesz coś zjeść?

Wyglądał dość sceptycznie.

-Co gotuje twoja mama?

-Chyba lasagne – powiedziała Natalie. Po jego twarzy zrozumiała, że nie brzmiało mu to zbyt apetycznie.

-Myślisz, że mógłbym dostać coś innego? – zapytał niepewnie.

-Jasne. Na co masz ochotę?

Podniósł się i koc Cynthii spadł na podłogę.

-Na coś bez smaku.

-Kupiłam ci trochę rzeczy. Mam mus pomidorowy i zupę. Może być coś z tego? Przepraszam, nie kupiłam zbyt wiele. Myślałam, że poczekam…

-Zupa brzmi świetnie – uśmiechnął się.

-Super – powiedziała, pochylając się do niego. Objął ją ramionami, przyciągając bliżej.

-Dzięki – szepnął tak cicho, że Natalie ledwie mogła go usłyszeć. Oparł brodę na jej głowie.

-Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę na później, jeśli będziesz się będziesz czuł wystarczająco dobrze by wyjść.

-Niespodziankę? – powtórzył z podnieceniem. Skinęła, przesuwając głowę tak by mogła go wiedzieć. – Co to takiego? – zapytał.

Natalie zachichotała.

-Nie mogę powiedzieć; nie byłaby to niespodzianka, prawda?

* * *

Natalie martwiła się, że Keith zjadł ledwie połowę zupy, którą mu przygotowała, ale wciąż upierał się, że czuje się dostatecznie dobrze, by zobaczyć niespodziankę.

-Więc dokąd idziemy? – zapytał, zapinając bluzę. – Hej – powiedział ze zrozumieniem malującym się na twarzy. –Ta kurtka wygląda znajomo.

-Doprawdy? – zapytała niewinnie, spoglądając w dół na kurtkę – kurtkę Keitha – którą miała na sobie. – To dziwne. Właśnie znalazłam ją w moim pokoju – powiedziała niedbale.

-Już to widzę – uśmiechnął się. –Więc co robimy?

-Dowiesz się – odpowiedziała.

Wyjęła z kieszeni kluczyki i podała je Keithowi.

-Hej, to moje – powiedział.

-Wiem – uśmiechnęła się. – Ty prowadzisz.

Kiedy opuścili dzielnicę Natalie, zaczęła wskazywać mu przypadkowe kierunki.

-Skręć tutaj – wskazała boczną uliczkę. Kiedy w nią wjechali, spojrzał na Natalie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy.

Uśmiechnęła się z ekscytacją.

– Taki był plan. Zatrzymaj się tutaj – powiedziała, wskazując przypadkowy dom.

Wcisnął nagle hamulec, powodując, że Natalie omal nie uderzyła czołem w deskę rozdzielczą.

-Co? – zachichotał. – Kazałaś mi się zatrzymać.

-Ale nie tak – zjeżyła się. – Jezu, uszkodzisz mi kręgosłup.

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na zewnątrz. Słońce zachodziło w niezwykłym blasku pomarańczy i żółci.

-Więc po co tu jesteśmy?

Natalie schyliła się i wyjęła torbę, która leżała u jej stóp. Keith obserwował ją ciekawie, gdy odpinała zamek. W środku były dwie kule od kręgli.

-Kręgle? – zapytał, z lekkim uśmiechem. – Od kogo wzięłaś ten pomysł?

-Och, od takiego jednego. Nie znasz– powiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

Przyjrzał się bliżej kulom.

– Czy to nie te same, co ostatnim razem?

-Dokładnie. Wróciły do Armii Zbawienia. Pamiętałam, że widziałam je ostatnio, gdy byłam z Cynthią po walizkę i wróciłam po nie dzisiaj.

Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na dom, obok którego zaparkowali i wskazał na niego.

-Więc komu dokładnie podrzucamy dziś kule? – zapytał, ucieszony uczestnictwem w jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć.

-Nikomu konkretnemu – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

-Nawet lepiej – uśmiechnął się. – Idziesz pierwsza. To w końcu twój pomysł.

Odpięła pas, trzymając kulę przy piersi.

-Dobra, zaraz wracam.

Obserwował ją, gdy szła po świeżo skoszonej trawie i położyła kule dokładnie na środku podwórka. Pobiegła z powrotem do ciężarówki, rzucając się do środka.

-Keith, ZJEŻDZAJ! Chyba ktoś mnie widział! – powiedziała nerwowo. Mogłaby przysiąc, że wiedziała kogoś kątem oka, gdy kładła kulę na trawie.

Odpalił ciężarówkę powoli – panicznie powili, jak dla Natalie. Poprawił lusterko, ale kiedy w nie spojrzał, uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

-O cholera…

-Co? – Natalie spojrzała przez ramię. Serce jej przyspieszyło, gdy zobaczyła, że ktoś do nich idzie.

-O nie – szepnęła.

Starsza pani wyszła z domu, podniosła kulę z trawnika i trzymając ją z trudem przy piersi, podeszła do ich ciężarówki.

Kiedy się zbliżyła, Keith opuścił okno i posłał kobiecie wielki uśmiech.

-Dobry wieczór pani – rozpoczął. – Możemy w czymś pomóc? – zapytał, próbując być czarującym.

Podeszła do nich bliżej; była tak niska, że ledwie mogła zajrzeć do środka. Spojrzała na Keitha.

-Tak, ta młoda dama właśnie podrzuciła kulę od kręgli na moim podwórku. – Wciąż trzymała kulę przy piersi, jakby nie chciała jej oddać.

-Och? – powiedział Keith a starsza pani przytaknęła. – Nie mamy tu żadnych kul od kręgli.

-Owszem, macie. O tam jest jeszcze jedna – wskazała głową na kulę, która leżała między Natalie i Keithem. Keith podążył za jej wzrokiem.

-Och, no tak, racja – pochylił się, żeby móc szepnąć w jej ucho. – Widzi pani. My, znaczy Natalie i ja, jesteśmy częścią Kręglarskiego Kręgu Dawania.

-To jakieś tajne stowarzyszenie? – ożywiła się.

Keith z Natalie pokiwali głowami.

-Tak, tajne stowarzyszenie, ale musi pani być bardzo uważna, bo jeśli ktoś się dowie… – Keith potrząsnął głową ponuro. – Nie chcę nawet myśleć co by się stało.

-Co robi tajne stowarzyszenie Kręglarskiego Kręgu Dawania?

-Och, cóż, rozumie pani… Kręgle to najbardziej znany sport Ameryki – odpowiedziała Natalie. – Chcemy by więcej osób się nim zainteresowało, więc podrzucamy kule od kręgli na ich podwórka.

Starsza pani pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.

-Jakie to miłe z waszej strony. Myślicie o innych. Cóż, może sama spróbuję pograć w kręgle. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich, patrząc w dół na kulę. – I spójrzcie na to – ucieszyła się. – _Patsy_ wygrawerowane na kuli. Tak mnie dawniej nazywał mój mąż.

-W takim razie to idealna kula dla pani – uśmiechnął się Keith. – Już przynosi szczęście.

Oczy starszej pani lśniły.

– W rzeczy samej. Życzę wam miłego wieczoru.

Odeszła od nich w swoich różowych kapciach, loki na jej głowie powiewały od wiatru, ale wciąż trzymała kulę przy piersi, jakby bała się, że ktoś przyjdzie i jej ją zabierze. Obserwowali ją aż weszła do domu i dopiero zaczęli się śmiać.

-Nie wierzę – Natalie musiała przerwać, by złapać oddech. – Naprawdę to kupiła.

Keith śmiał się tak bardzo, że przez minutę nie mógł mówić. W końcu odetchnął i powiedział:

– Myślałem, że zostaliśmy kompletnie przyłapani.

-Nie bałeś się – skomentowała Natalie.

Spojrzał na nią.

– Ja? No skąd.

-Ale czemu? – zapytała ciekawie. – Mogliśmy wpaść w naprawdę poważne kłopoty.

-Poważne kłopoty? Raczej nie. Wierz mi, jest o wiele więcej rzeczy, których należy się bać, niż tego, że podrzucając komuś na podwórko kulę do kręgli zostanie się przyłapanym.

Minęło kilka sekund zanim odpowiedziała.

-Dzięki tobie zaczynam to sobie uświadamiać.

I tak było. Odkąd go poznała, zaczęła żyć życiem wolnym od tego, czego oczekiwali po niej inni. Czasami dobrze było łamać zasady, być tak spontanicznym jak tej nocy.

-Bycie niemądrym, lekkomyślnym, zbuntowanym i dzielnym jest całkiem przyjemne – dodała.

Keith odpalił auto i zaczął jechać w przypadkowym kierunku do następnego domu. Podrzucili ostatnią kulę kilka domów dalej, szczęśliwie nie przyłapani ponownie.

-Gdzie jedziesz? – zapytała Natalie, gdy Keith zaczął jechać w kierunku jej domu.

Spojrzał na nią.

– Eee…do twojego domu? – powiedział, przyglądając się jej w zdziwieniu.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że skończyliśmy, co? – zapytała, posyłając mu uśmieszek.

-Były tylko dwie kule, Partnerko – odpowiedział, wywracając oczami.

– Owszem – powiedziała powoli. – Ale mamy jeszcze rzeczy na przyczepie.

-Jakie rzeczy?

-Nie zadawaj pytań – powiedziała Natalie. – Skręć tutaj.

Keith wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale jednak szczęśliwego. Skręcił gdzie mu kazała i podążał za jej wskazówkami, aż nie kazała mu się zatrzymać.

-Co robimy? – zapytał Keith.

Natalie odpięła pas.

-Patrz i się ucz – uśmiechnęła się.

Keith obserwował ją, jak odkrywa plandekę i wyjmuje z niej kilka białych metalowych reniferów. Normalnie podobne instalacje stały na większości trawników w czasie Bożego Narodzenia. Wyniosła je na środek czyjegoś podwórka i ustawiła je szybko w odpowiedniej pozycji, po czym przyglądnęła się swojemu dziełu. Spojrzała na Keitha i roześmiała się widząc jego ogłupiałą minę. Spojrzała znów na renifery, które ustawiła w bardzo _dwuznacznej_ pozycji. Śmiała się, gdy wróciła do ciężarówki i Keith patrzył na nią z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dumy.

-Wygląda na to, że uczeń stał się mistrzem. – Puścił jej oczko i przemawiała przez niego duma.

-Zostały nam trzy renifery. Teraz twoja kolej.

Pokierowała go do następnego domu i gdy zaparkowali, Keith posłał jej zaciekawione spojrzenie.

-Dom Raffa? – zapytał, niedowierzając.

-Tak – przytaknęła.

-_Kocham_ _cię_ – szepnął podekscytowany.

Wyszedł z auta i ostrożnie zabrał z przyczepy trzy renifery. Ustawił je w takiej pozycji, że nawet Natalie się zarumieniła. Kiedy kończył ustawianie, otworzyły się drzwi domu i wyszedł z nich Raff.

Biegnąc, Keith wskoczył do ciężarówki. Raff się zatrzymał i spojrzał na renifery, po czym spojrzał na Keitha.

-Wyrównujemy rachunki, suko! – krzyknął roześmiany Keith, zostawiając Raffa w tyle.

-Widziałeś jego twarz? – zaśmiała się Natalie.

Keith wciąż się śmiejąc, spojrzał w jej oczy.

-_Naprawdę_ cię kocham.


	11. Rozdział 11: Teraz to jest moje

**Rozdział 11**

**Teraz To Jest Moje**

Minęło kilka tygodni bez większych zmian. Natalie z ulgą zauważyła, że Keith zaczął się czuć w jej domu dostatecznie swobodnie. Oprócz tego Natalie złożyła swoje CV do Hooked on Books i została zaproszona na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, ustaloną na kilka dni później. Była z tego powodu bardzo niespokojna, ale Keith wciąż jej powtarzał, że denerwuje się bez powodu.

Było niedzielne popołudnie i Natalie czytała w salonie, podczas gdy Keith był u Andiego – przyjaciela, który pomagał mu w naprawach ciężarówki. Nie przeczytała zbyt wiele, zanim nie usłyszała krzyków rodziców. Cicho wstała i na palcach przeszła przez korytarz pod ich pokój. Podniosła rękę, by zapukać, ale szybko ją opuściła, zmieniając zdanie żeby im nie przerywać i posłuchać.

-Pete, możemy pojechać za dwa lata, ale nie sądzę by teraz to był dobry moment – powiedziała Caroline stanowczym tonem.

-Kochanie, marzyłaś by pojechać do Włoch od kiedy byłaś nastolatką! Mieliśmy zaplanowaną tę podróż od lat!

-W takim razie rok czy dwa nie zrobią różnicy – prychnęła Caroline. W tym momencie Natalie aż cofnęła się kilka centymetrów od drzwi.

-Mamy pieniądze – powiedział Pete. – Tylko dlatego, że…

-Nigdy nie wiesz – przerwała mu Caroline. – A co jeśli coś się stanie? Nie chcę ryzykować.

-To się nie…

-Pete, koniec dyskusji. Nie podejmę ryzyka. Wyobraź sobie, że nie moglibyśmy – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć. Oni byliby zdruzgotani. My bylibyśmy zdruzgotani.

-Poczekaj – powiedział Pete i zaczął coś szeptać tak cicho, że Natalie nie mogła tego usłyszeć.

Chciała poczekać, by posłuchać, czy ich rozmowa nabierze dla niej sensu, ale usłyszała otwierane drzwi i swoje imię.

-Partnerko? Jesteś w domu? – zawołał znów głos.

Szybko przeszła przez korytarz z powrotem do salonu i uśmiechnęła się widząc Keitha.

-Hej – powiedziała.

-Co tam? – zapytał, podchodząc by ją przytulić.

-Nic ciekawego, właśnie czytałam książkę – odparła, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda jakby była winna.

-A coś nowego? - Wywrócił oczami.

Natalie walnęła go lekko w ramię.

-Zamknij się. Jak tam u Andiego?

-Było świetnie. – Wielki uśmiech rozlał mu się po twarzy. – Zrobimy jakiś lunch? Umieram z głodu.

-Jasne – uśmiechnęła się, podążając za Keithem do kuchni. Rozmowa, którą podsłuchała szybko uciekła w głąb jej myśli.

* * *

Kilka dni później, w dzień jej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, Natalie obudziła się podenerwowana. Po wielu zmianach ubrań, zdecydowała się na czarne spodnie i koszulę w biało czarne kropki. Podkręciła lekko końcówki włosów, starając się nie wyglądać zbyt wymyślnie.

Kiedy skończyła się szykować, zeszła do kuchni i została zaskoczona widząc Keitha na nogach. Stał przy kuchence, wciąż ubrany w piżamę.

-Co robisz? – zapytała, stając w wejściu do kuchni.

Odwrócił się do niej z wielkim uśmiechem.

-Przygotowuję ci śniadanie – oznajmił. Podszedł do niej, obejmując i pochylając się do pocałunku. – Dzień dobry – dodał.

-Dobry – uśmiechnęła się. – Naprawdę wstałeś tak wcześnie, żeby zrobić mi śniadanie?

Odeszedł z powrotem do kuchenki, sprawdzając jajka i bekon.

-Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się. – Ty ciągle robisz mi śniadania. A poza tym, to twój wielki dzień. Idziesz zdobyć pracę – powiedział z ekscytacją.

Natalie skrzywiła się, gdy usiadła przy stole.

-Nie jestem tego taka pewna – westchnęła. – Wiesz, ja w ogóle nie mam doświadczenia.

Wziął dwa talerze i ułożywszy na nich jajka z bekonem, podał jeden Natalie.

-Dzięki – ucieszyła się. – Wygląda naprawdę smakowicie.

Usiadł obok, biorąc kęs bekonu.

-Mam nadzieję, że jest smakowite.

Natalie spróbowała jajecznicę.

-Jest pyszne – powiedziała.

Keith wziął łyk kawy.

-Zatem, jesteś gotowa?

-Jestem zdenerwowana. - Natalie pokręciła głową, spoglądając na Keitha. – Nigdy nie byłam na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Nawet nie wiem czego się spodziewać.

-Nie są takie najgorsze – powiedział poważnie. – Zamartwiasz się na zapas.

-Miałeś kiedyś pracę?

-Taak, ale nie na długo – skinął Keith.

-Gdzie? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

-W sklepie Andiego, właściwie. Tam go poznałem – powiedział.

-Kiedy to było?

-Tuż przed pierwszą klasą liceum, zaraz po śmierci mamy – powiedział w zamyśleniu.

-Czemu odszedłeś?

Keith wydawał się niezadowolony z tego pytania, ale mimo wszystko odpowiedział.

-Cóż, kilka miesięcy po tym jak się zatrudniłem, zachorowałem. W sumie, długi czas nie wiedzieliśmy, że to białaczka. Po prostu dużo chorowałem, musiałem zwalniać się z pracy. Andy był naprawdę wyrozumiały – powiedział melancholijnie. – Ale kiedy zrozumieliśmy, co było nie tak, musiałem odejść. Odkąd musiałem przechodzić chemię i jednocześnie wciąż chodzić do szkoły, praca nie wchodziła w grę.

-Wow, przykro mi – powiedziała Natalie. –Musiało być ciężko, dopiero co straciłeś mamę, a już dowiedziałeś się…

Keith wzruszył ramionami, przenosząc wzrok na swój talerz.

-No cóż, było ciężko. Jednak ciężej dla mojego taty, jak sądzę. – Spojrzał na Natalie. – Ale Andy wciąż pozwala mi przychodzić kiedy chcę, więc wciąż mogę się uczyć do woli o ciężarówkach – powiedział z uśmiechem.

-O, radości – zażartowała.

Keith wywrócił oczami.

-W każdym razie, Partnerko. Wszystko pójdzie dziś gładko. Pokochają cię.

Pochyliła się, dając mu całusa w policzek.

-Jesteś taki słodki.

-No cóż, to prawda – powiedział i coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Będziesz mnie mogła odebrać? Z zabiegu? Wiesz, nie powinienem po nim prowadzić.

-Jasne, to nie powinno potrwać długo.

-Dzięki – powiedział. – Wyglądasz pięknie, wiesz? – dodał.

Natalie się zarumieniła.

-Serio? – szepnęła, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką widziałem – powiedział.

* * *

Kiedy tylko weszła do Hooked on Books, została wesoło przywitana przez żwawą kobietę około czterdziestki.

-Natalie! Tak miło cię poznać! – Uścisnęły sobie ręce.

-Mi też cię miło poznać, eee.. ?

-Melanie. Jestem właścicielką – uśmiechnęła się. – O rany, jaka jesteś wystrojona – powiedziała żywo, oglądając Natalie od góry do dołu.

-Tak, no – powiedziała Natalie. – W końcu to rozmowa kwalifikacyjna – uśmiechnęła się, wyczuwając luźny styl Melanie.

Melanie zaśmiała się i poprowadziła Natalie na zaplecze. Otworzyła małe drzwi do jej biura i Natalie weszła za nią. Biuro było niewielkie i zagracone. Wszędzie leżały książki, zdjęcia i kartki papieru. Natalie zastanawiała się, jak w ogóle można tu było cokolwiek zrobić. Ale może to był zorganizowany chaos. Melanie usiadła w fotelu, wskazując Natalie miejsce naprzeciwko. Kiedy już się usadowiły, Melanie zaczęła mówić.

-Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna? Nie cierpię tego zwrotu. Brzmi okropnie formalnie. Wolę bardziej byś uznała to za spotkanie Poznajmy Się – powiedziała z rozmysłem.

-Nie będzie trudno – powiedziała Natalie nieśmiało. Rozejrzała się z uśmiechem po małym biurze, zatrzymując wzrok na zdjęciach, które wisiały na ścianie.

-W każdym razie, chciałam po prostu poznać osobę, którą mam zamiar zatrudnić. Wolałam się upewnić, że nie jesteś psycholem, który ukradnie moje wszystkie pieniądze i ucieknie do Vegas na szybki ślub… czy coś.

Natalie zaśmiała się, przenosząc wzrok ze zdjęć na Melanie.

-W sumie, celowałam bardziej w Hawaje albo Bahama.

-W takim wypadku, jesteś zatrudniona – powiedziała Melanie, a Natalie rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie. – Mówię poważnie – dodała.

-Serio? – zapytała Natalie bez tchu. – Mam to – podała jej kartkę papieru. – To moje świadectwo. Ja… nigdy nie miałam pracy – wyznała słabo, mając na dzieję, że nie pogrzebała właśnie swoich szans.

Melanie wzięła kartkę i położyła na biurko, nawet nie spoglądając. Otworzyła jedną z szuflad biurka i zaczęła przeczesywać ją w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Po chwili, z wielkim uśmiechem wyciągnęła pudełko czekoladek.

-Chcesz? – zapytała, wyciągając pudełko w stronę Natalie.

Natalie nerwowo sięgnęła po czekoladkę.

-Dzięki – powiedziała, przyglądając się Melanie, niepewna czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę czy po prostu Melanie robi sobie z niej jaja.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie – zaśmiała się Melanie. – Uwierz, to się dzieje naprawdę. Jestem trochę chaotyczna… Za dużo kawy, cukru czy cokolwiek.

-Więc? – zapytała Natalie słabo. – Mam pracę?

-Czy nie to właśnie powiedziałam? – zapytała, wgryzając się w czekoladkę.

-Chciałam się tylko…

-Ile godzin chcesz pracować tygodniowo? – przerwała jej Melanie.

-Ilekolwiek potrzebujecie – odparła.

-To może sama sobie ustalisz swoje godziny? Nienawidzę robić grafików. Cholerna strata czasu. I do tego wszystko mi się kręci, jak diabli.

-Eee jasne – powiedziała powoli Natalie. – W czym potrzebujecie pomocy?

Melanie turlała długopis po biurku, w głębokim zamyśleniu.

-Potrzebujemy pomocy w magazynie, rozpakowywaniu przesyłek i czasami, jak jest duży ruch, w obsługiwaniu klientów – powiedziała wreszcie. – Myślę, że dwadzieścia pięć godzin w tygodniu, byłoby idealne.

Natalie się uśmiechnęła.

– Świetnie mi pasuje. O której…

Otworzyły się drzwi do biura Melanie, przerywając jej wypowiedź. Dwie identycznie wyglądające dziewczyny weszły do środka.

- Sorry – powiedziały równocześnie, dostrzegając Natalie.

-Jesteście zajęte? – zapytała jedna z nich, patrząc na Melanie.

-Nie, tylko sobie gawędzimy. Dziewczęta, poznajcie Natalie – powiedziała, wskazując na nią ręką. – Natalie, to moje córki. Pracują tutaj.

-Cześć – powiedziała Natalie, posyłając im nikły nerwowy uśmiech.

-Hej – powiedziała dziewczyna, która stała bliżej. – Jestem April.

-A ja Dawn – powiedziała druga. – Odróżnisz nas po tym – wskazała pieprzyk na swoim policzku.

-Gdyby nie ten pieprzyk – powiedziała Melanie kręcąc głową. – Pewnie wciąż bym je myliła. Niezliczone ilości razy April byłaby Dawn, Dawn byłaby April i Dawn mogłaby…Sama rozumiesz.

-Miło was poznać – powiedziała Natalie, gdy Melanie skończyła krążyć.

-Ciebie też – powiedziały, zajmując dwa wolne miejsca obok Natalie.

-Więc będziesz tu pracować? – zapytała Dawn, biorąc czekoladkę z pudełka.

-Tak sądzę – odparła Natalie, spoglądając na Melanie w celu ponownego jej potwierdzenia.

-Tak, będzie tu pracować - powiedziała Melanie. – Około dwadzieścia pięć godzin tygodniowo. Będzie pomagała z magazynem, sprzedażą i rozpakowywaniem przesyłek.

-Są tu jeszcze jacyś pracownicy? – zaciekawiła się Natalie.

Melanie pokręciła głową.

-Nie, tylko my trzy. W sumie, jeszcze pomaga czasem mój mąż, ale tak w ogóle to ma swoją pracę.

Natalie otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Wow, to robi wrazenie.

Melanie wzruszyła ramionami.

– To mały sklep. Nikogo nie potrzebowaliśmy aż do teraz, ale teraz zaczyna się robić pracowiciej. Dodatkowo, Dawn i April zaczynają studia, więc nie będą już mogły tyle pracować. Więc potrzebuję kogoś, kto czasem pomoże.

-Wygląda jak praca dla mnie – przyznała Natalie. – Kiedy chcecie bym zaczęła?

-Jutro? – podsunęła Melanie.

-Brzmi świetnie. O której?

-Od drugiej do zamknięcia, czyli do około ósmej? – zapytała Melanie.

-Świetnie – odparła. Wtedy Melanie wzięła jej świadectwo i zaczęła je przeglądać.

Kiedy Melanie zagłębiła się w czytaniu, April odwróciła się do Natalie.

-Będzie fajnie z tobą pracować – powiedziała. – Nie będzie tak nudno.

Melanie spojrzała na córkę.

– April, nie strasz jej; dopiero co ją dostałyśmy. – Spojrzała na Natalie. – Nie jest nudno, Natalie. Mamy tu ubaw.

-Zdążyłam zauważyć – uśmiechnęła się Natalie.

-Dobry Boże, dziewczyno – powiedziała Melanie, spoglądając raz jeszcze na jej świadectwo. – Nie chcę być wścibska, ale z takimi ocenami czemu nie poszłaś na studia?

-Och, eee – zająknęła się Natalie. – Przez mojego chłopaka.

Melanie wytrzeszczyła oczy.

– Nie poszłaś na studia z powodu chłopaka? Wiem, że jesteś bystra, ale Natalie…

-To nie tak – przerwała jej Natalie. Wszystkie popatrzyły na nią z ciekawością, więc kontynuowała. – On – przełknęła. – On ma raka.

Melanie zrzedła mina.

-Och, nie miałam pojęcia. Nie chciałam tego z ciebie wyciągać – powiedziała poważnie.

-W porządku – odparła Natalie szczerze. – Przechodzi przez chemioterapię, ale nikt nie może być na sto procent pewien, że.. wiecie… On wciąż może… W każdym razie, chcę tu być z nim na wszelki wypadek. A studia zajmują dużo czasu, wiecie. Poza tym naprawdę potrzebuję przerwy.

-Żeby niczego nie żałować – powiedziała Melanie melancholijnie.

-Dokładnie – uśmiechnęła się Natalie.

-Jest ładny? – zapytała Dawn.

-No – odparła Natalie, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

-Przystojny? – chciała wiedzieć April.

-Och, taak - jej uśmiech się poszerzył.

-Seksowny? – zapytała Melanie, sprawiając, że córki zjeżyły się na nią w zawstydzeniu.

-Zdecydowanie – zaśmiała się Natalie. – Bez wątpienia.

* * *

Tego popołudnia, Natalie znajdowała się w szpitalnej poczekalni. Aktualnie przeglądała piątą gazetę. Co oni robili tam tak długo? Siedziała w poczekalni już ponad cztery godziny. Podeszła już pięć razy do dyżurki, zapytać kiedy Keith skoń pielęgniarka odparła niecierpliwym głosem.

– Te rzeczy wymagają czasu, skarbie.

Więc, robiąc jedyne co mogła, siedziała tam, patrząc na ścianę naprzeciw, swoje dłonie i powolne wskazówki zegara. Próbowała skupić się na czymś innym, ale jej myśli zawsze wracały do Keitha.

Pół godziny po tym, jak ostatni raz zapytała pielęgniarkę o Keitha, czyjś cichy głos przerwał potok jej myśli.

-Natalie? – Odwróciła się i dostrzegła dr Normandyego, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc, które nie wiedziała, że wstrzymuje.

-Skończył? – zapytała, wstając, niecierpliwie chcąc zobaczyć Keitha.

-Tak, skończył – powiedział lekarz powoli, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Natalie podniosła brwi na to dziwne zachowanie lekarza.

-Coś jest nie tak? – zapytała przynaglającym tonem.

Dr Normandy położył jej pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu, ale to nie pomogło.

-Nie martw się – powiedział, wreszcie spoglądając jej w oczy. – Po prostu muszę z wami porozmawiać.

- Okay – powiedziała Natalie, czując jak zaczyna obejmować ją strach.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała, gdy weszła na salę Keitha.

-Nic takiego – szepnął i Natalie wyczuła, że miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, co się działo, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

Usiadła na krześle obok, podczas gdy lekarz stanął przed nimi.

-Keith, powód dla którego dostałeś dziś większą dawkę…

-Większą dawkę? Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytała Natalie zmartwiona, spoglądając na Keitha, jednak ten tylko wzruszył smutno ramionami.

– Chemia nie działa tak dobrze lub tak szybko, jak się spodziewałem – westchnął lekarz.

Natalie zakryła dłonią oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Poczuła jak Keith ostrożnie ściska jej dłoń.

-Ale nie ma się o co martwić, to tylko miesiąc, a chemia wciąż działa.

-Moje szanse – powiedziała Keith. – Na zwalczenie tego. Wciąż są dobre, tak? - zapytał niepewnie.

Natalie opuściła dłoń od oczu, żeby wiedzieć twarz lekarza, gdy będzie odpowiadał.

-Tak, wciąż są dobre, nawet świetne – westchnął. – Po prostu nie tak dobre, jakbym chciał. Przykro mi, że musze wam to mówić, skoro minął dopiero miesiąc. Chciałem, żebyście wiedzieli czemu dokonujemy zmian. Nie traćcie nadzieji, ok.? Zwiększymy dawkę i wszystko powinno być dobrze. Po prostu… Nadzieja zawsze pomaga.

Natalie spojrzała na Keitha, który bawił się niewidzialną nitką na swojej koszulce, jakby próbował ignorować słowa lekarza.

-Nadzieja – szepnęła, ściskając jego rękę, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Nadzieja – odszepnął.

* * *

Zanim opuścili szpital, Natalie i Keith rozmawiali z lekarzem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zagłębiając się w szczegóły zmian dokonywanych w leczeniu. Oboje byli w zdecydowanie ponurych nastrojach, ale Natalie postanowiła, że spróbuje upewnić się, że to czego się dowiedzieli nie przygnębi ich zbyt mocno. Byli już prawie przy jej domu, kiedy Keith na nią spojrzał.

-Musimy już teraz wracać? – szepnął.

Natalie spojrzała na niego nerwowo.

-Nie – powiedziała powoli. – Nie musimy. Myślałam, że możesz czuć się zmęczony.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Tak, cóż. Możemy pojechać w nasze miejsce? – zapytał, rozpogadzając się nieco.

Natalie skinęła, szybko zawracając i jadąc w stronę ich miejsca. Nie rozmawiali wcale, dopóki nie usiedli na wielkim kamieniu nad jeziorem.

-Do kitu – szepnął Keith, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

-No – przytaknęła, odwracając się by na niego spojrzeć. – Ale dr Normandy mówi, że chemia nadal działa, że szanse wciąż są świetne. Po prostu trochę zwiększyli dawkę.

-Kłamie – powiedział Keith i złość zaczęła malować się na jego twarzy. – Założę się, że nic nie działa.

Natalie odwróciła się całym ciałem, by patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Keith, dlaczego tak myślisz? – zapytała, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami. – On nie kłamie, jest po prostu szczery. Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają – powiedziała, próbując go uspokoić. – Dr Normandy jest tylko lekarzem. Może jedynie _zgadywać_ jak podziała leczenie. Po prostu poinformował nas, co wyszło w międzyczasie.

-Tak, cóż…

-Proszę, nie zadręczaj się tym, dobrze? – Cisza. – Proszę?

Oblizał usta i spojrzał na nią.

–Ok., nie będę. To było po prostu bardzo niespodziewane – westchnął. – Przepraszam, że tak się zachowuję.

Natalie wzięła jego rękę, by przestał nerwowo skubać koniec swojej koszulki.

-Hej, ja to rozumiem. To straszne myśleć, że chemia mogłaby nie zadziałać, ale nie martwmy się o przyszłość, dobra? Żyjmy tu i teraz.

Odwrócił się do niej i widziała, jak rozwaga czai się w jego spojrzeniu.

-Żyć tu i teraz? – szepnął.

Natalie skinęła niepewnie

. – Taak. Jak ci się to podoba?

Ku jej wdzięczności, wielki jednostronny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

-Myślę, że całkiem, całkiem mi się to podoba – przyznał. Natalie pochyliła się i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. – Możesz mi coś obiecać? – zapytał chwilę potem.

-Co takiego? – zapytała miękko.

-Po prostu, jeżeli to wszystko się nie uda i ja… Obiecaj mi, że spełnisz swoje marzenia, ok.? Muszę wiedzieć, że ty…

-Obiecuję – szepnęła.

Objął ją ramieniem, a ona przylgnęła do jego piersi. _Teraz_ byli razem i tyle wystarczało.

* * *

Siedzieli tam razem, Natalie przy nim, i jak długo to trwało – nie wiedzieli. Musiała minąć co najmniej godzina, zanim Keith nie zaczął ziewać i Natalie wiedziała, że czas wracać.

-Chcesz jechać? – zapytała, podnosząc się.

Spojrzał na nią, znów ziewając.

-Tak – odparł. – Jestem zmęczony.

Wstali, ale zanim podeszli do auta, Keith wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i włożył do ust. Natalie zmrużyła oczy w ciemności, by dostrzec co to takiego.

Tic-taki.

Wrzucił sobie wszystkie do ust, zanim Natalie zdążyła go powstrzymać.

-Hej! – powiedziała. – Też chciałam jednego.

Zerknął na puste opakowanie, po czym popatrzył nieśmiało na Natalie.

– Wybacz – powiedział potulnie.

Wywróciła oczami i zaczęła iść do wozu, ale kiedy była kilka centymetrów od niego, Keith ją złapał. Ujął delikatnie jej nadgarstek i odwrócił tak, że oparła się plecami o auto twarzą do niego.

-Co…?

Uciszył ją nagłym pocałunkiem. Chciwie przebiegł językiem po jej wargach, domagając się do nich wstępu.

A ona go udzieliła.

Z początku poczuła miętę. Chciała pogłębić pocałunek, ale Keith zrobił coś, co ją zaskoczyło i sprawiło, że się od niego odskoczyła.

-_Keith_! – upomniała go.

Odsunął się nieco, posyłając jej pełen wdzięku uśmieszek.

-Powiedziałaś, że chciałaś tic-taka, więc ci go dałem.

Nie mogła znieść tego, jak niesamowicie rozkosznie wyglądał, stojąc tak przed nią, z tymi zielonymi oczyma lśniącymi ekscytacją nad tym, co właśnie zrobił. Złapała go za koszulkę, przyciągając bliżej, żeby szeptać do jego ucha.

-Zmieniłam zdanie – powiedziała, łaskocząc oddechem jego ucho. – Nie chcę już tic-taka.

Oparł ręce o auto po obu jej stronach, zamykając jej drogę ucieczki.

-Czemu? – zapytał niskim i zdławionym głosem.

-Ponieważ – szepnęła, całując go miękko w usta. – Wolę w zamian _ciebie_.

Pociągnęła go za szlufkę przy pasku tak, że na nią wpadł, ustami przycisnął się do jej warg.

Puściła szlufkę, w zamian podciągając jego koszulkę. Chciała ją z niego zdjąć…Teraz. Chciała zobaczyć jego gładką skórę, poczuć jego gładką skórę. Jego koszulka wylądowała niedbale na ziemi w ciągu sekundy.

-Pragnę cię – wymruczała.

Szybko i ku jej wdzięczności, w tym samym czasie otworzył drzwi od auta, podnosząc ją i kładąc na siedzeniu. Wspiął się na nią a ona objęła ramionami jego szyję. Pochylił się i zaczął ją całować z siłą i intensywnością, jakiej jeszcze u niego nie znała. I jaka jej się podobała.

Bardzo jej się podobała.

Odrywając się od jego ust, zaczęła całować jego szyję. Poczuła na jego plecach dreszcze. Dreszcze, które _ona_ powodowała. Pocałowała czułe miejsce z boku jego szyi, a on jęknął z przyjemności.

-_Już_ – zażądała.

A on się do tego zastosował.

* * *

Następnego popołudnia, jej pierwszego dnia pracy, Natalie pojawiła się w Hooked on Books dokładnie o drugiej.

-Hej – powiedziała Natalie, spoglądając na ich trójkę, gdy weszła.

-Natalie – uśmiechnęła się Melanie. – Jak się masz?

-Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się. Melanie przywołała ją ruchem, by do nich podeszła.

-Chcesz kawę? Właśnie robimy – zapytała Dawn, która stała w małej kawiarnianej przestrzeni.

- O drugiej? – zapytała. Przytaknęły, wszystkie wyglądając na nieco winne.

-Jesteśmy trochę uzależnione – przyznała Dawn.

-Ja też jestem – szepnęła, jakby to był jakiś sekret. – Co chcecie żebym dziś zrobiła? – zapytała, rozglądając się po księgarni.

-Dostałyśmy dziś dostawę książek. Chciałabyś je wystawić? April pokaże ci jak – zapytała Melanie.

. – Brzmi świetnie – skinęła Natalie. Podeszła do niej April.

– Gotowa? – zapytała. Natalie poszła za nią do niewielkiego kąta księgarni.

-Dobra – powiedziała April. –Normalnie, we wszystkich innych księgarniach, woli się ustawiać książki w porządku alfabetycznym. My wolimy uporządkować je pod względem kolorów, sprawiając klientom estetyczną przyjemność.

-To jest naprawdę niezłe – powiedziała w zamyśleniu, obserwując jak April układa książki i idąc w jej ślady.

Zajęło jej kilka godzin, by przywyknąć do nowego i interesującego sposobu, w jaki zorganizowany był ich sklep. Na przykład, nic nie było podzielone tematycznie, ale tak jak opisała to April – według kolorów. Jeśli stanęło się w odpowiedniej odległości, rzędy książek przypominały tęczę.

Gdy już miały zamykać, Natalie zebrała dostatecznie dużo odwagi, by zadać pytanie, nurtujące ją cały dzień.

-Więc jak dokładnie klienci znajdują coś, czego szukają?

-Och, nie znajdują – powiedziała ucieszona Melanie i na wzrok Natalie dodała. – Wolimy postrzegać to bardziej, jak przygodę, gdy ktoś tu przychodzi. Klienci wchodzą spodziewając się coś znaleźć, ale wychodzą mając coś innego.

-Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. –To naprawdę super. Jednak to nowy pomysł? Bo nie przypominam sobie, bym miała problemy ze znalezieniem czegokolwiek, gdy przychodziłam.

W rozmowę włączyła się Dawn.

–Tak, wymyśliłyśmy to kilka miesięcy temu i tak już zostało. Nie mamy _zbyt_ wielu zażaleń.

-Hej – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami. – W końcu to coś innego.

-Dokładnie – powiedziała Dawn. – Po co podążać za trendami? Czemu nie być oryginalnym?

-Czemu nie? – odpowiedziała Natalie, patrząc z radością na rzędy książek.

-Czas na pizzę! – zawołała April, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

-Pizza? – zapytała Natalie. – Z jakiej to okazji?

-Z okazji twojego pierwszego dnia – uśmiechnęła się Melanie. – No dawaj, bierz kawałek.

-Dzięki – powiedziała Natalie. – Jesteście naprawdę miłe, że to robicie.

April położyła pudełko z pizzą na podłodze i wszystkie usiadły wokół niego.

-Więc – zaczęła April, biorąc wielki kęs pizzy. – Jak ma na imię twój chłopak?

-Keith.

-Och – powiedziała Melanie. – Schodzący w Dół Wojownik.

-Co? – parsknęła śliną Natalie, posyłając jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

Melanie spojrzała na nią zażenowana.

-Przepraszam, uwielbiam poznawać znaczenie imion – znam ich setki. Natalie na przykład oznacza Być Urodzoną.

-Wow, to naprawdę świetne – uśmiechnęła się Natalie.

-Więc – wcięła się Dawn. – Jak się poznaliście?

-W sumie w klasie chemicznej – uśmiechnęła się. – Byliśmy partnerami na zajęciach praktycznych.

-Jakie to romantyczne – westchnęła Dawn. – Czemu ja nie mogę tak spotkać chłopaka?

-Jeszcze spotkasz – powiedziała Natalie. – Wiesz, zwykle to się zdarza, gdy się tego nie spodziewasz. Nie myślisz sobie 'och, on jest moim partnerem na chemii, zakocham się w nim'. Ale – powiedziała powoli. – To się po prostu zdarza.

-To jest najsłodsze – westchnęły wszystkie w tym samym czasie, sprawiając że Natalie się zarumieniła.

-Jak on sobie radzi? – zapytała niepewnie April.

-Radzi sobie naprawdę nieźle – powiedziała Natalie.

Straciła poczucie czasu, rozmawiając z nimi o szkole, chłopakach i zainteresowaniach. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak jest późno, dopiero gdy usłyszała dzwoniący telefon.

-Halo?

-Natalie, wciąż jesteś w pracy? – zapytał zmartwiony głos Caroline.

-Tak, przepraszam, straciłam poczucie czasu. Co tam? – zapytała, wymawiając bezgłośnie „Przepraszam" w stronę kobiet obok.

-Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, ale zrobiło się późno i Keith źle się czuł cały wieczór. Więc pomyślałam, że może powinnaś wrócić do domu, sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jeśli możesz, oczywiście.

-Co się stało? – zapytała szybko.

Caroline westchnęła.

-Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. Nie mówił za dużo. Powtarza cały czas, że nic mu nie jest, ale nikt w to nie wierzy. Zamknął się w łazience i gdy sprawdzałam co z nim godzinę temu, okazało się, że w niej zasnął. Niepokoje się; mam nadzieję, że mogłabyś sprawdzić co z nim – z tobą prędzej porozmawia.

-Oczywiście, my tutaj tylko plotkowałyśmy. Już wychodzę. – Rozłączyła się chwilę później i wszystkie patrzyły na nią zmartwione.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała April.

-To Keith, najwyraźniej źle się czuje – westchnęła.

-Co się stało? – zapytała April w skupieniu.

-To pewnie przez chemię – wczoraj dostał kolejną dawkę, więc…

Dawn patrzyła z ciekawością na Natalie.

– Mieszka z tobą? – zapytała niepewnie.

-Tak – skinęła. – Jego tato wyjechał na jakiś czas do pracy.

-To miłe, że twoi rodzice go przygarnęli – powiedziała Dawn, zgniatając pudełko po pizzy i wyrzucając je do śmieci.

-Tak, wiem – uśmiechnęła się. – Słuchajcie, przepraszam, ale powinnam już chyba iść – powiedziała, wskazując drzwi.

-_Idź_! – powiedziała Melanie, machając ręką. – Byłaś tu dostatecznie długo.

Natalie wstała. – Dzięki za pizzę i wszystko. O, kiedy powinnam przyjść znowu? Jutro?

Melanie się uśmiechnęła. – Jasne, jeśli tylko Keith będzie czuł się lepiej. Jeśli nie będzie, bądź dobrą dziewczyną i z nim zostań, dobra? – zażartowała.

Natalie się roześmiała.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Będę tu o drugiej, ok.? Dzięki za wszystko.

-Przyjemność po naszej stronie. O, i Natalie? – zawołała Melanie.

-Tak? – odwróciła się.

-Powiedz Keithowi, że jak poczuje się lepiej, ma tu przywieźć swój seksy tyłek, żebyśmy mogły go poznać.

April i Dawn posłały matce zawstydzone spojrzenie i April syknęła – _Mamo_!

-Dam mu znać – uśmiechnęła się. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

* * *

Kiedy Natalie pojawiła się w domu, znalazła Keitha dokładnie tam, gdzie mówiła jej mama – spał w łazience dla gości. Wzdychając, uklęknęła obok i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła.

-Keith – szepnęła. – Obudź się.

Jęknął niezadowolony, ale się nie przebudził. Potrząsnęła nim znowu.

-Keith, pobudka – szepnęła i w końcu tym razem uniósł powieki.

Gdy dostrzegł Natalie, szybko się podniósł.

-Gdzie…? – Rozejrzał się wokół i rozpoznał. – Och – szepnął.

-Nie czujesz się dziś za dobrze? – zapytała smutno. Wzruszył ramionami. – Co jest nie tak? – zapytała znów powoli, mając nadzieje, że jej powie.

-Mam naprawdę okropne mdłości. I mnie _boli_ – powiedział pospiesznie. – To pewnie przez większą dawkę…

-Ale wziąłeś swoje leki? – upewniła się Natalie.

Keith przytaknął. –Tak, tyle że chyba nie działają. – Potarł dłonią czoło i Natalie zastanawiała się, czy boli go też głowa.

-Wymiotowałeś? – zapytała a na jego policzku wykwitł rumieniec. – Keith?

-Może – odszepnął, a wiedziała, że to jego sposób na powiedzenie tak.

-Chcesz się położyć do łóżka?

Skinął, więc ostrożnie pomogła mu dojść do łóżka. Otworzyła okno by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza.

-Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytała.

-Nie – szepnął.

Otuliła go kołdrą i pocałowała w usta.

-Śpij dobrze.

Na jej słowa nagle otworzył oczy.

-Dokąd idziesz? Zostawiasz mnie? – zapytał zmartwiony.

-Tak – skinęła. – Daj mi znać jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, ok?

Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego z tego powodu.

-Mogłabyś zostać?

-Zostać? – Skinął. – Och, cóż, Keith, moi rodzice nie byliby tym zachwyceni.

Wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego po jej odpowiedzi. Posłał jej ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie i zamknął oczy. Wiedziała, że powinna po prostu wyjść, ale czuła się z tym źle. Niezależnie od tego w jakich tarapatach miała być następnego dnia, obeszła łóżko, zrzuciła buty i wsunęła się obok niego.

– Dobrze – szepnęła, układając się przy nim.

Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, zapytał wątpiącym tonem

– Zostaniesz?

-Tak, zostanę – szepnęła otwierając oczy.

-Zostaniesz całą noc? – upewnił się.

Odnalazła pod kołdrą jego dłoń i ujęła.

-Tak, całą noc.

* * *

-Natalie, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – zbeształa ją Caroline, gdy tylko weszła do kuchni.

Przyłapana.

-Co masz na myśli? – zapytała niewinnie. Usiadła obok ojca, który zajął się czytaniem gazety. Podejrzewała, że próbował nie włączać się w to, co dla Natalie miało być okropnie zawstydzającą rozmową.

-Dokładnie wiesz o czym mówię – nie było cię w łóżku dziś rano, młoda damo. I gdzie cię znalazłam? U Keitha, w jego łóżku! – krzyknęła.

-Więc? – Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, skoro matka widziała to na własne oczy.

Caroline spojrzała groźnie na Peta, szukając w nim wsparcia, ale ten uparcie trzymał oczy wlepione w gazetę.

-Natalie, fakt że Keith tu mieszka nie oznacza przyzwolenia na sypianie z nim w jednym łóżku. To jest rzecz zarezerwowana dla małżeństw.

-Ale mamo…

- Natalie, ty i Keith wciąż jesteście bardzo młodzi. O wiele za bardzo chcecie niektóre rzeczy przyspieszyć.

-Spaliśmy tylko w jednym łóżku – prychnęła Natalie. – To jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

-Jesteś na to za młoda, Natalie – powiedziała Caroline z groźną miną.

-Na co? – zapytała buntowniczo.

-Na seks!

W tym momencie wszedł Zach. Słysząc ostatnie słowa, skrzywił się i szybko wycofał.

-Czekaj, Zach! – zawołał Pete, wstając tak szybo, że krzesło za nim omal nie upadało. – Musisz pokazać mi tę rzecz…- powiedział, wychodząc za synem z kuchni.

-Seks? Myślisz, że uprawiałam z Keithem seks zeszłej nocy? – zapytała Natalie, gdy ojciec zniknął jej z oczu.

-Co innego mogliście robić? – zapytała matka, najwyraźniej zbita z tropu.

-Źle się czuł i poprosił bym z nim została. – Jej matka tylko spojrzała na nią groźnie. Natalie oparła głowę na dłoniach. – O mój Boże – wymamrotała. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałaś, że uprawialiśmy seks.

-A co innego miałam sobie pomyśleć? – zapytała matka, zaczynała histeryzować w czasie rozmowy.

-Mamo, nie słuchasz mnie. – Natalie spojrzała na matkę. – Źle się czuł i chciał tylko żebym z nim została.

Nagle Caroline usiadła na przeciw córki, biorąc jej rękę. W ciągu sekundy jej twarz zmieniła się rozhisteryzowanej na skupioną.

-Kochanie, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie niesie za sobą seks.

-_Mamo_ – syknęła Natalie. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby Keith słyszał każde słowo tej rozmowy i zrobiło jej się gorąco na tę myśl. – Musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać?

-Kochanie, strasznie się martwię. Nie odbyłyśmy jeszcze tej rozmowy i jest trochę spóźniona…Mam na myśli, że ty i Keith, pod moim dachem.. Tej nocy.

-Litości, mamo - Natalie wywróciła oczami. – Zachowujesz się niedorzecznie. Keith i ja nie uprawialiśmy seksu tej nocy.

-Ale tak w ogóle to uprawialiście?

-Dobry Boże, mamo – powiedziała, wstając. – Nie mam zamiaru w ten sposób rozmawiać. Nie słuchasz niczego, co mówię.

Caroline podniosła się szybko.

-Natalie, po prostu się martwię poziomem, na który przeszły twoje relacje z Keithem.

Natalie odwróciła się by wyjść, kręcąc w zawstydzeniu głową. Była pewna, że jest cała czerwona na twarzy.

-Myślę, że ty, Keith i ja musimy porozmawiać – zawołała za nią Caroline.

-Nie! – odkrzyknęła Natalie, wchodząc po schodach.

Gdy była już na górze, Caroline zawołała jeszcze w ostatniej desperackiej próbie.

-Tylko… Natalie! Jeśli macie zamiar… Przynajmniej się zabezpieczajcie!

Natalie zatrzasnęła drzwi swojego pokoju, uciszając matkę. Podskoczyła, gdy zobaczyła Keitha siedzącego na jej łóżku.

-Czego? – zapytała wściekle. Właśnie odbyła najbardziej upokarzającą rozmowę ze swoją matką, a on siedział tu sobie, słuchając? Nie przychodząc jej z pomocą? Spojrzała na niego groźnie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Mogłeś przyjść mi pomóc! – powiedziała wściekle.

Keith tak bardzo się śmiał, że minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim był zdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-To była – przerwał, bo znów się roześmiał. – Najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. – Śmiał się tak bardzo, że łzy wypełniły mu oczy.

-Śmieszne? – powiedziała Natalie. – Uważasz _to_ za śmieszne?

– To było – czknął. – Przekomiczne.

Natalie się zjeżyła.

– Keith, to była najbardziej upokarzająca rozmowa, jaką musiałam kiedykolwiek odbyć z własną matką. – Zachichotał, jeszcze bardziej ją tym irytując. – Wiesz, co? Może jednak skorzystam z propozycji mamy – powiedziała.

-Jakiej propozycji? – zapytał z obawą. Uśmiech szybko zaczął mu rzednąć.

-No wiesz – powiedziała. – Przecież słuchałeś. Mama uważa, że powinna z nami porozmawiać. Może to jednak _jest_ dobry pomysł – rozważyła.

Oczy Keitha otworzyły się szerzej ze strachu.

-Mowy nie ma! – powiedział, potrząsając głową gwałtownie. – Nie będę rozmawiał z twoją matką o seksie.

-Och, zobaczymy – powiedziała.

-Co to niby miało znaczyć? – zapytał ostrzegawczo.

Natalie posłała mu uśmieszek i weszła do łazienki, zamykając się w niej.

-Natalie, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał wystraszonym głosem.

-Zobaczysz – zawołała przez drzwi.

Stał tam przez kilka sekund w ciszy.

-Hej! – zawołał lekko się uśmiechając. – Skoro już będziemy rozmawiać, będę mógł ją uspokoić i powiedzieć, że przynajmniej poszliśmy już za jej ostatnią radą. To jej się spodoba, co? – zapytał niewinnie.

-Keith – syknęła, jej głos stłumiły drzwi. – Po prostu się zamknij.

Keith dostał kolejnego ataku śmiechu.


	12. Rozdział 12: To tylko sen

**Rozdział 12**

**To tylko sen**

Sierpień dla Natalie minął w zastraszającym tempie. Praca w Hooked and Books zajmowała jej czas i naprawdę uwielbiała tam pracować. Właściwie nigdy tak naprawdę nie uważała tego za pracę, raczej za miejsce, w które powstrzymuje ją przed martwieniem się o Keitha. Wciąż próbował dotrzymywać Natalie kroku, ale były dni, że jedyne czego chciał to spać. Wiedziała, że strasznie mu to przeszkadza, ale starała się, by wiedział, że nie przeszkadza to jej. Jednak skłamałaby, gdyby twierdziła, że widywanie go w tym stanie nie było dla niej stresujące.

Było Święto Pracy, na które jej rodzina zawsze urządzała grilla, więc zaprosiła kilku znajomych, by uczcić koniec lata. Natalie skończyła właśnie rozkładać na stole w ogrodzie sosy, sałatki, słodycze i napoje, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Podekscytowana pobiegła otworzyć.

-Trish – przywitała ją radośnie. – Myślałam, że spędzasz czas z rodziną Robbiego – zadzwiła się, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

-Wystawił mnie – uśmiechnęła się. – W sumie obaj nas wystawili. Travis też nie przyjdzie – powiedziała, spoglądając na Brooke.

-Czemu? – zapytała Natalie.

-Cóż – Trish wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak naprawdę nas nie wystawili. Robbie zdobył bilety na Cubsów a ja naprawdę nie chciałam tam iść. Więc poszedł z Travisem, a ja przyszłam tu z Brooke. To ma sens; możemy spędzić babski wieczór – uśmiechnęła się. – Keith będzie musiał pocierpieć – dodała.

-A gdzie on jest? – zapytała Brooke niepewnie. Natalie wiedziała, że martwi się o to, jak traktowała go wcześniej i że jest na nią o to zły. – Chyba nie wystawił cię także, co?

-Nie – Natalie potrząsnęła głową. – Przynajmniej z tego co wiem. W sumie jest na górze. Cynthia z koleżankami chciały mu coś pokazać. Chyba nawet powinnyśmy pójść mu na ratunek. – Był na górze od dość dawna.

Trish i Brooke poszły za Natalie po schodach. Gdy zbliżyły się do ich szczytu, dobiegły ich podekscytowane głosy dziewczynek. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, stając w nich cicho, by Keith i dziewczynki nie dostrzegły ich obecności. Trish i Brooke wyjrzały jej przez ramię.

Keith siedział otoczony dziewczynkami, które pokazywały mu różne zdjęcia Hanny Montany i wyjaśniały mu swoje ulubione stroje i odcinki.

Jedna z dziewczynek, w której Natalie rozpoznała Samanthę, powiedziała:

-Widzisz ten strój? – wskazała obrazek w książce. – To mój ulubiony. Mama zrobi mi taki na Halloween. Za co ty się przebierzesz na Halloween? – przerzuciła wzrok na Keitha.

-O, eee…

-Będzie Jessem McCartneyem – wcięła się Cynthia. – Z odcinka„Kiedy życzysz sobie być gwiazdą", kojarzycie? – Przyjaciółki skinęły. – Wygląda całkiem jak on, musimy tylko kupić mu blond perukę.

Trish zaśmiała się, ujawniając ich obecność.

-Będziemy musiały porobić zdjęcia – zachichotała. Keith się na nią zjeżył, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Natalie.

-Partnerko – powiedział z oczami wypełnionymi ulgą. – Cynthia właśnie pokazywała mi rzeczy Hanny Montany – usłyszała znudzenie w jego głosie, którego jednak nie odnotowała Cynthia i jej koleżanki.

-Czy nie pokazywałaś mu tego już jakieś osiem razy? – zapytała Natalie, przechodząc ostrożnie przez pokój, uważając by nie nadepnąć na żadną rzecz Hanny Montany.

-Taak – Cynthia wywróciła oczami. – Ale moje koleżanki chciały pokazać mu swoje ulubione odcinki i takie tam.

-Myślę, że Keith ma dosyć Hanny Montany na dziś – powiedziała Natalie.

Cynthia wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

-Dosyć Hanny Montany? – popatrzyła po koleżankach, które wydawały się być równie zszokowane, jak ona. – To w ogóle możliwe?

-Tak – powiedziała szybko zirytowana Natalie. – Jest to możliwe. Wyłożyłam trochę przekąsek na zewnątrz, więc możecie pójść coś zjeść.

Na to Cynthia i koleżanki wstały, szybko zbierając się do wyjścia, ale Cynthia zatrzymała się jeszcze w drzwiach i spojrzała na Keitha.

-Keith, pobiegasz z nami przez spryskiwacze?

Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i Natalie zobaczyła zmęczenie w jego spojrzeniu. Wiedziała, że chciał odmówić, ale zamiast tego powiedział „oczywiście."

-Super. Widzimy się za chwilę – zawołała, biegnąc za koleżankami.

-Dzięki za ratunek – powiedział Keith, odkładając książki Hanny Montany na komodę Cynthii i spoglądając na Natalie.

-Wiesz, że będziesz jej pewnego dnia musiał powiedzieć NIE – wspomniała Natalie.

-Powiedzieć NIE Cynthii? To w ogóle możliwe? – zażartował. – Lepiej włożę kąpielówki – powiedział. – Cześć Brooke i Trish – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nie i wychodząc z pokoju, ale powtrzymała go dłoń na przedramieniu.

-Keith? – zapytała Brooke i puściła jego ramię, upewniwszy się, że zwrócił na nią uwagę.

-Tak?

-Bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedziała, patrząc na swoje stopy przez chwilę i spojrzała mu w twarz. – Byłam.. Byłam straszna suką. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz.

Uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Spoko, nie martw się o to. Nic do ciebie nie mam.

-Na pewno? Byłam naprawdę niemiła. Zrozumiałabym jeśli…

-Wybaczam ci – powiedział, odwracając się by wyjść, ale znów złapała jego nadgarstek.

-Jesteś pewien? – zapytała wpatrując się mu w oczy, jakby w upewnieniu czy mówi prawdę.

-Chcesz żebym zmienił zdanie? – posłał jej uśmieszek.

-Nie – puściła jego ręke. – Ani trochę – uśmiechnęła się.

-To dobrze – odparł i przed wyjściem z pokoju pocałował Natalie w policzek.

Brooke na nią spojrzała. – Miałaś rację – uśmiechnęła się. – Martwiłam się bez powodu.

-Mówiłam ci – powiedziała Nataloe. – Dawajcie, idziemy na zewnątrz.

* * *

Natalie spędzała resztę popołudnia jedząc przekąski, rozmawiając z Trish i Brooke i oglądając Keitha biegającego pod spryskiwaczami. W pewnym momencie pośliznął się na mokrej trawie i upadł na tyłek, co niezwykle ją rozśmieszyło. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, przyszedł i ją przytulił, całkowicie ją mocząc. Po tym przestała się śmiać.

Słońce zaczęło się zbliżać ku zachodowi i zrobiło się chłodniej, kiedy Keith był w stanie wreszcie wymknąć się od Cynthii.

Położył głowę na stole z wyraźnym zmęczeniem malującym się na jego twarzy.

-Twoja siostra i jej koleżanki mają za dużo energii. Nie mogę dotrzymać im kroku.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-To takie miłe, że się z nią bawisz. Zach nigdy tego nie robił.

Podniósł głowę, pocierając twarz dłońmi.

-Myślę, że po prostu nauczył się mówić nie – zaśmiał się, znów układając głowę na stole.

Cynthia podeszła do niego, gdy tylko zamknął oczy.

-Keith? – Podskoczył i otworzył nagle oczy. – Co ty robisz? Zniknąłeś – powiedziała, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

-Śpię – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Cynthia wyglądała na skołowaną.

-Nie czas na spanie – powiedziała, jakby to było oczywiste. Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła, ale się nie ruszył. – Wracaj i baw się z nami.

Opornie podniósł głowę. – Cynthio, jestem troszkę zmęczony – przyznał cicho.

Nachmurzyła się. – Ale nie mógłbyś pobawić się chociaż troszeczkę dłużej? Chociaż ciutkę?

Wyglądał na zamyślonego. – Myślę, że…

Na jego szczęście, głos Peta wciął się w wypowiedź Keitha.

-Hamburgery gotowe! Czestujcie się – uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do Caroline.

- Partnerko – Keith spojrzał powoli na Natalie. - Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

-Niech zgadnę – posłała mu uśmieszek. – Chcesz żebym ci przyniosła hamburgera, co?

-Jesteś najlepsza – uśmiechnął się, układając znów głowę na stole i zamykając oczy.

Pocałowała go w czoło i wstała.

-Wisisz mi to – zażartowała.

* * *

Słońce zaszło, gdy skończyli jeść i sprzątać podwórko. Cynthia z koleżankami wyniosły się do jej pokoju, a Trish i Brooke postanowiły spędzić w domu Natalie noc. Wzięła śpiwory i przekąski, niosąc je do salonu, gdzie miały zamiar zostać i pooglądać trochę filmów.

Usiedli właśnie, gotowi wybrać film do obejrzenie, kiedy Keith wstał.

-Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Natalie.

Odwrócił się i lekko zachwiał. Przez krótką, przerażającą chwilę Natalie myślała, że zaraz zemdleje.

-Idę napić się wody. Chcecie coś? – zapytał, trąc dłonią czoło – gestem, który towarzyszył mu przez większą część wieczoru.

-Ja nic – powiedziała Brooke.

-Ja też – dodała Trish.

Keith skinął, przenosząc wzrok na Natalie, która pokręciła głową.

-Nie, dzięki – uśmiechnęła się opornie. Trochę się o niego martwiła.

Gdy czekały na powrót Keitha, przeglądały filmy i wybrały „Pamiętnik."

-Keith będzie zachwycony – zaśmiała się Trish, wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza. Brooke i Natalie się roześmiały.

Głośny trzask przerwał ich rozbawienie i podskoczyły wszystkie, biegnąc do kuchni, skąd dochodził odgłos. Gdy weszły, Keith siedział na podłodze i zbierał kawałki szkła.

-O kurde, nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Brooke.

Keith nie odpowiedział, kontynuując zbieranie szkła. Natalie spojrzała na dziewczyny, dając im znak, by wyszły. Potem uklęknęła obok chłopaka, kładąc mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu.

-Keith, co się stało?

Spojrzał na nią bardzo smutnym wzrokiem.

-Przepraszam, odkupię szklankę… Po prostu… Nagle mnie zamroczyło.

-Nic się nie stało, to tylko szklanka – popatrzyła w dół i wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Cholera, ty krwawisz. Odłóż szkło – rozkazała i złapała go za łokieć, ciągnąc do kranu. Odkręciła wodę, wkładając jego rękę pod zimny strumień.

-Nie krwawi tak mocno, trzymaj rękę pod wodą a ja skoczę po bandaż – rozkazała Natalie.

Weszła do łazienki i złapała wodę utlenioną z szafki. Wzięła papierowe ręczniki, wróciła do Keitha i osuszyła nimi delikatnie jego dłoń. Potem szybko ją zawinęła w bandaż.

-Dzięki Partnerko – powiedział i pocałował ją w czoło.

-Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała, obejmując go ramieniem.

-Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego, by uchwycić jego wzrok.

-Czemu cię zamroczyło? To mnie martwi.

- To pewnie dlatego, że…jestem strasznie zmęczony, zdarzało się mi to wcześniej. Nic się nie stało. Nic mi nie jest.

-Myślę, że powinieneś usiąść i odpocząć. Posprzątam tylko szkło i do was przyjdę, ok?

Skinął niechętnie i wyszedł z kuchni. Natalie pospiesznie pozmiatała zbitą szklankę i przyłączyła się do reszty w salonie.

Keith siedział na kanapie i gdy Natalie usiadła obok, przełożył się układając głowę na jej kolanach.

Natalie pochyliła się. – Wygodnie? – zapytała.

-Bardzo – uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok na film. Natalie powoli głaskała go po ramieniu.

Gdy film się skończył, Trish i Brooke spojrzały na Natalie z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy.

-Co jest? – zapytała.

-Zasnął – westchnęła Brooke. – Na twoich kolanach. Jakie to słodkie!

Natalie była skłonna się z tym zgodzić, ale nogi jej zesztywniały i chciała wstać, żeby je rozprostować.

-Możecie mi pomóc wstać? – zapytała.

Trish popatrzyła na Keitha, potem na Natalie. – Jak niby…?

-Weź tę poduszkę – szepnęła Natalie, wskazując niewielkiego jaśka, leżącego na fotelu. Brooke go wzięła i stanęła obok Trish. Obie patrzyły na Keitha przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

- Jak to zrobimy? – szepnęła Trish.

Natalie rozważała to przez kilka sekund.

-Eee.. podnieście go na tyle, żebym mogła wstać.

Dziewczyny wyglądały trochę nerwowo, po czym Trish podniosła chłopca ostrożnie i Natalie była wstanie się wydostać. Brooke szybko ułożyła mu pod głową poduszkę i Trish opuściła na nią Keitha.

We trzy obserwowały go z zapartym tchem: westchnął głośno, ale się nie obudził.

-Uff, było ciężko – zaśmiała się Trish.

-Dzięki za pomoc – powiedziała Natalie, okrywając Keitha kocem. – Nogi zaczynały mi drętwieć.

-Cóż – powiedziała Brooke. – Wygląda na to, że zasnął na noc. Gotowe na kolejny wyciskacz łez? – zapytała z wielkim uśmiechem.

-Zdecydowanie – powiedziała Natlie.

* * *

Długi weekend szybko minął i Natalie miała właśnie iść do pracy na poranną zmianę. Chciała jeszcze tylko pożegnać się z Keithem.

Znalazła go znów w pokoju Zacha, grającego w gry.

-Nie mówicie, że znowu nie spaliście całą noc – powiedziała, gdy weszła do pokoju.

Keith potrząsnął głową.

-Nie ma mowy, Partnerko. _Trochę_ się zdrzemnęliśmy.

Usiadła obok niego na podłodze.

-O serio? To znaczy ile?

-Jakieś trzy godziny. Ale ta gra uzależnia i musimy ją skończyć – odpowiedział Zach.

-Myślę, że 'musimy' to niewłaściwe słowo – dodała Natalie. – Sądzę, że 'chcemy' bardziej tu pasuje.

Keith i Zach przewrócili oczami.

-Hej, stary – powiedział Zach, wstając. – Idę zrobić dla nas jeszcze trochę kawy.

-Cudnie – powiedział Keith i zwrócił się do Natalie. – Wychodzisz do pracy? – zapytał.

-Tak – skinęła i pochyliła się do niego. – Myślisz, że mógłbyś dzisiaj przyjść? Poznać wszystkich?

-Cóż, eee.. Jestem trochę – chrząknął. – Trochę zajęty.

Roześmiała się, podnosząc głowę i patrząc mu w twarz.

-Robieniem?

Oblizał usta. – Eee…takich tam.

Natalie przewróciła oczami i pochyliła się bliżej w jego stronę.

-Cóż – szepnęła i oddechem połaskotała go w ucho. Wyciągnęła rękę, by przejechać mu palcami po włosach. –Jeśli zdecydujesz się przyjść poznać wszystkich, możliwie że czeka cię coś potem, gdy wrócę z pracy… Mam coś, czego myślę, że mógłbyś chciał spróbować…- Przejechała mu palcami po twarzy, sprawiając że zamknął oczy, po czym się odsunęła.

Zach wszedł dokładnie wtedy. Podał Keithowi kubek i usiadł.

-Nic ci nie jest, stary? – zapytał i spojrzał na Natalie, która starała się wyglądać niewinnie. – Co mu powiedziałaś? – zapytał napastliwie. Natalie wzruszyła ramionami. – Co ona ci powiedziała?

Keith odchrząknął, drapiąc się w kark.

-Och, eee.. noo.. Wiesz.

-Dziwnie wyglądasz – stwierdził, nie odrywając od Keitha wzroku.

-Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. – Więc lepiej się będę zbierać.

Pochyliła się nad Keithem i uszczypnęła go w policzek.

-Pamiętaj, oferta wciąż jest aktualna – powiedziała nonszalancko i wstała.

Keith zakrztusił się kawą i zaczął kaszleć. Zach klepnął go w plecy.

-Stary – Natalie usłyszała głos Zacha. – Co się do diabła tu wydarzyło?

Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

* * *

Kiedy pojawiła się w Hooked on Books, Melanie krzyczała coś do telefonu. Natalie cicho zaczekała aż skończy i zapytała.

-Co jest? – usiadła na wolnym krześle.

Melanie przewróciła oczami.

-Ech, wkurzający klient. Chciał zwrócić książkę, bo wylał na nią kawę i ją zniszczył. Powiedziałam, że to nie my wylaliśmy kawę i zaczął się wykłócać. Mówiąc pokrótce, już więcej tu nie przyjdzie. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

-To kicha – powiedziała Natalie.

Melanie się uśmiechnęła.

-To się zdarza. Jeśli o niego chodzi, będzie teraz kupował w Borders. Próbowałam mu wyjaśnić, że w Borders też nie przyjmują zalanych książek…I się rozłączył – zaśmiała się, kręcąc głowa. – Mówię ci, telefony jak te nie pozwalają się w pracy nudzić. A jak tam twój długi weekend?

-Był naprawdę fajny – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. – Spotkałam się ze znajomymi, którzy wyjeżdżają w przyszłym tygodniu na studia – westchnęła.

-Powiedziałaś to trochę smutno, dlaczego? – zapytała miękko Melanie.

-Nie wiem. Będę za nimi tęskniła. W końcu nigdy nie będzie już jak w liceum – westchnęła.

-Ale chyba nie żałujesz swojej decyzji, co?

-Której decyzji? – zapytała Natalie, spoglądając na Melanie.

-Nie pójścia do Duke i zostania tu z Keithem?

Natalie gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

-Och, nie, skąd! W tej historii to miłość zastępuje studia – uśmiechnęła się. – A gdzie April i Dawn?

-Nie chciało im się jeszcze przyjść, bo są leniwe. Wydaje im się, że odkąd cię zatrudniłam mogą sobie przychodzić i wychodzić kiedy chcą – powiedziała.

-Bo tak chyba jest – przyznała Natalie.

-Masz rację – przytaknęła Melanie. – Czyż nie jestem wspaniałą szefową?

-Najlepszą – uśmiechnęła się Natalie. – Więc co mam dziś robić?

-Ee.. nie ma za wiele do roboty. Chyba tylko obsługa klientów. April i Dawn powinny być tu wciągu godziny. Ja tylko skończę papierkową robotę i przyjdę, dobra?

-Brzmi świetnie – uśmiechnęła się, odkładając torebkę w rogu biura.

-O, i Natalie? – powiedziała Melanie, na co Natalie zatrzymała się i odwróciła. – Kiedy Keith ma zamiar nas odwiedzić?

Natalie rozjaśniła się na to pytanie.

-Być może dzisiaj…Przynajmniej miejmy taką nadzieję. Przekupiłam go trochę, żeby się tu pojawił.

-Jesteśmy aż tak straszne? – zapytała Melanie z udawaną krzywdą.

-Nie – zaśmiała się Natalie. – Chyba martwi go po prostu, że są tu same kobiety.

-Powinnam pytać, jak go przekupiłaś?

-Nie powinnam na to odpowiadać – szepnęła Natalie, robiąc się czerwona. – Wiesz, jesteś moją szefową – zaśmiała się, wychodząc z biura.

April i Dawn pojawiły się godzine przed końcem zmiany Natalie. Rozejrzały się po księgarni z oczekiwaniem w oczach, ale kiedy nie znalazły tego, czego szukały, podeszły do Natalie.

-Gdzie on jest? – zapytała April, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Natalie wytarła blat kafejki i spojrzała na nią.

-Kto?

-Keith! – powiedziała Dawn. – Mama dzwoniła, że ma dziś przyjść, więc przybyłyśmy spodziewając się go poznać.

Naralie się roześmiała. – Nie wiem nawet czy ma zamiar przyjechać – westchnęła, ale spojrzała na zewnątrz i dojrzała zaparkowaną znajomą żółtą ciężarówkę. – Właściwie, to właśnie przybył – uśmiechnęła się, wskazując na zewnątrz. – Z moją siostrą Cynthią.

Melanie musiała ją usłyszeć, bo szybko wyszła z biura i dołączyła do nich. April i Dawn podkradły się do okna, obserwując Keitha gdy ten zmierzał do sklepu.

-Złapałaś niezłą okazję, Natalie – powiedziała Melanie.

-Prawda? – uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy Keith zbliżył się do sklepu, dostrzegł bliźniaczki gapiące się na niego przez okno i posłał im zdumione spojrzenie.

-Może powinniście odsunąć się od okna? Zdążyłyście go wystraszyć– powiedziała Natalie.

-Chcemy się mu tylko dobrze przyjrzeć. Próbujemy go obczaić, zanim wejdzie.

-Ale wiecie, że was widzi? – powiedziała Natalie.

-O szlag, masz rację – stwierdziła April, cofając się od okna. Dawn poszła w jej ślady, rumieniąc się.

Natalie patrzyła, jak Keith otwiera drzwi i wchodzi, wciąż posyłając dziewczynom dziwne spojrzenie. Cynthia wyprzedziła go, biegnąc do Natalie.

-Natalie, nie uwierzysz, co zrobił Keith! Zabrał mnie do McDonalds i mieli tam najsuperniejsze zabawki w zestawach dla dzieci i kupił mi wszystkie osiem, żebym mogła mieć wszystkie zabawki! Zobacz – powiedziała, wyjmując zabawki z kieszeni.

-Keith, naprawdę to zrobiłeś? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego. Wciąż stał w drzwiach, patrząc ogłupiale na współpracowników Natalie.

Spojrzał na Natalie. – Były urocze – powiedział, odwracając wzrok z powrotem na bliźniaczki. – Co wy właściwie…?

-Och – wcięła się Dawn. – Myłyśmy okna..

-Nie potrzebujecie do tego jakiś spryskiwaczy, czy czegoś? – zapytał.

-Słusznie – powiedziała Dawn. – Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałyśmy. Zaraz…- Wyszła szybko, czerwona na twarzy.

April w ogóle się nie przejęła, że przyłapano ją jak wlepiała wzrok w Keitha.

-Wreszcie się tu przywlokłeś – uśmiechnęła się.

Keithowi rozjaśniła się twarz.

-Ja jestem Melanie, szefowa Natalie a to jest April. Dawn to ta, co spłonęła rumieńcem, przez to że się na ciebie gapiła. Ale chciałyśmy się upewnić, że chłopak Natalie jest przystojny. I muszę powiedzieć, że test wyszedł pozytywnie. Co myślisz April?

Zanim odpowiedziała, popatrzyła na Keitha, który się zarumienił.

-Potwierdzam – powiedziała, co zarumieniło Keitha możliwie jeszcze bardziej.

-Przywiozłem wam coś – podniósł cztery zestawy dla dzieci, których Natalie wcześniej nie odnotowała w jego ręce.

-McDonalds? Nie gadaj! – powiedziała April, biorąc od niego cztery zestawy dla dzieci. – Jesteś najlepszy – dodała.

Melanie dostała swój zestaw dokładnie wtedy, gdy Dawn wróciła z naręczem przyborów do mycia okien.

-Czyżbym czuła McDonalda? – zapytała.

-Tak, Keith nam kupił – powiedziała April. – Nie trudź się myciem okien, Keith już wie, że się na niego gapiłyśmy.

-Och – zarumieniła się Dawn.- Co poradzić? Od tygodni czekałyśmy, żeby cię poznać. Mogę dostać ten zestaw? – zapytała, wskazując na ostatni.

-Tak – powiedziała Natalie, wgryzając się w swojego hamburgera. – Keith zjadł już…

-Trzy – uzupełnił.

-O bracie – powiedziała Natalie, wywracając oczami. – Czasami przysięgłabym, że on nigdy nie przestaje jeść.

Dawn odpakowała swojego hamburgera i spojrzała na Keitha.

-Więc gdzie się podziewałeś? Coś strasznie długo zajęło ci, by nas odwiedzić.

-Byłem zajęty – skłamał, drapiąc się nerwowo w kark.

-Czym? – przynagliła April, żeby Keith na nią popatrzył.

Wydawało się, że nieco zaniemówił, ale na jego szczęście w tym momencie Cynthia podbiegła do Natalie, niosąc książkę.

-O mój Boże, Natalie, mają nową książkę Hanny Montany – możemy ją kupić? Proszę?

Natalie wywróciła na nią oczy i pochyliła się nad ladą.

-Nie – powiedziała, nawet nie spoglądając na książkę.

-Czemu? – zachmurzyła się Cynthia.

-Bo masz już wystarczająco dużo rzeczy Hanny Montany. Mam tego dosyć.

Cynthia posłała jej groźne spojrzenie i zwróciła się do Keitha.

-Keith? Możemy ją kupić?

Keith znów wyglądał na oniemiałego i popatrzył na Natalie, której sile spojrzenie nakazywało mu odmówić. Popatrzył znów na Cythię i jej minę zagubionego szczeniaczka. Przez chwilę rozważał obie opcje.

-Eee… cóż.. Nie jestem pewien..

Cynthia zrobiła kapryśną minkę.

-Erm… Myślę, że możemy – powiedział niewyraźnie.

Cynthia ucieszyła się i szybko go uścisnęła, po czym pobiegła przeglądać książkę.

-Keith, to się staje żałosne! – Natalie opadły ręce z bezsilności. – Musisz nauczyć się jej odmawiać!

Keith natychmiast zmienił temat, unikając kłótni.

-Naprawdę podoba mi się ten sklep. Jest fajnie zorganizowany.

Natalie nachmurzyła się i tak cicho, żeby tylko Keith mógł to słyszeć, wymamrotała – To jeszcze nie koniec.

-Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się Melanie. – Ta księgarnia to moja dziecinka.

-A co z nami? – prychnęła Dawn.

-A no tak. W sumie.. – Melanie rozejrzała się wokół po sklepie. – Nie, to wciąż moja dziecinka.

Dawn i April się na nią zjeżyły. Natalie i Keith się roześmiali, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Natalie zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

-To chyba znaczy, że mi nie wybaczyłaś – powiedział powoli. Nachylił się nad nią uwodzicielsko i przejechał palcem po jej ramieniu, co sprawiło, że dostała gęsiej skórki. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie oznacza wyłamania się z umowy. Ostatecznie ja wypełniłem swoją część – szepnął jej do ucha.

Natalie się zarumieniła i mimowolnie się do niego przysunęła. – Tęskniłam za tobą – szepnęła.

-I ja za tobą. Kiedy kończysz? – Ich oczy się spotkały i cichym, ochrypłym głosem dodał – Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy spełnisz obietnicę przekupstwa… Jestem ciekawy, co zaplanowałaś.

-Za jakąś godzinę.

-Więc lepiej będę się zbierał. Muszę popracować nad ciężarówką. – Pocałował ją w usta.

-Jezu, jesteście dla siebie stworzeni – zachwyciła się Melanie. – Mam nadzieję, że… Że wszystko się uda.

-Co masz na myśli? – powiedział szybko Keith, a Natalie posłała Melanie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

-Och nic takiego. Młodzieńczą miłość – powiedziała Melanie. – Nigdy nie wiesz co może się stać.

Keith gwałtownie odsunął się od Natalie.

-Cynthia, idziemy! – zawołał. Przybiegła do niego z książką w ręce, więc szybko wyjął dziesięć dolarów z portfela i rzucił je na ladę.

-Miło was było poznać – powiedział sucho.

-Pa – powiedziała Cynthia, machając.

-O, i Keith? Nie pozwól zapomnieć Natalie o waszej umowie, dobra? – mrugnęła Melanie.

Jego twarz poczerwieniała i skinął krótko zanim wyszedł.

-Wiesz Natalie – powiedziała Melanie, gdy Keith zamknął za sobą drzwi. –Musisz częściej przekupywać, przyjeżdżał by tu codziennie z McDonaldem. Byłoby super.

* * *

Kiedy Natalie wróciła do domu, Keith naprawiał ciężarówkę. Zaparkowała auto na podjeździe i podeszła do niego.

Leżał pod autem, co ją lekko zaniepokoiło. Uklęknęła obok, zaglądając pod ciężarówkę, ale on wciąż jakby jej nie dostrzegał.

-Hej – uśmiechnęła się. Zero odpowiedzi. – Keith?

-Czego? – syknął. Natalie aż cofnęła się od szorstkości jego tonu.

-Eee.. nic, mówię tylko cześć. Wszystko w porządku? Zachowałeś się trochę dziwnie w sklepie…

Cisza.

Natalie westchnęła głośno, spodziewając się, że on wyjrzy spod auta, by z nią porozmawiać, ale tego nie zrobił. Rozważała, czy sobie nie pójść, zostawić go na chwilę samego, ale nie mogła się zmusić.

-Keith?

Na to wreszcie wyłonił się spod auta.

-Co chcesz? – westchnął, przejeżdżając po włosach dłonią, skutecznie unikając jej spojrzenia. – Jestem zajęty.

-Martwiłam się, to wszystko. Coś ci jest? – zapytała Natalie. Próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale na to nie pozwolił.

-Tak.

-Och, co się stało? – zmartwiła się. – Źle się czujesz?

-Czuję się wspaniale – odparł sarkastycznie i jej serce podskoczyło od chłodu w jego głosie.

-Och…- spojrzała w ziemię. – Czy…czy zrobiłam coś złego?

Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na własne kolana.

-Tak – odpowiedział.

-Co? – zapytała szybko.

Popatrzył na nią.

-Powiedziałaś im, prawda?

-Powiedziałam komu co? – zapytała drżącym głosem. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co go tak rozzłościło.

-Wszystkim w swojej pracy. Powiedziałaś im, że mam raka, prawda? – wstał, patrząc na nią w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Także wstała.

-Eee..cóż.. ja..

-No powiedziałaś?

Westchnęła i poczuła łzy wzbierające w kącikach oczu.

-Możliwe, tak sądzę. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że nie chciałeś bym im mówiła.

-Uważasz, że chcę byś rozpowiadała wszystkim o moich problemach?

-Keith – westchnęła. – Nie nazwałabym raka proble…

-Ja to tak nazywam, jasne?

Natalie podeszła, by złapać go za rękę, ale się odsunął. Poczuła, jak serce obsuwa jej się do żołądka.

-Przepraszam – szlochnęła. – Chyba nie myślałam…Nie chciałam…

-Nienawidzę tego! – Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. – Teraz wszyscy będą patrzeć na mnie, jak na tak słabego.. Że nie mogę nawet…

-Keith, to że masz raka, nie oznacza że jesteś słaby.

Popatrzył na nią ze złością.

-Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – zapytała.

-Tak sądzą wszyscy. Ty nie widzisz tych spojrzeń, które ludzie _mi_ rzucają. Jak tylko dowiedzą się, że mam raka zaczynają _mnie_ inaczej traktować, inaczej _na_ _mnie_ patrzeć. Jakby myśleli, że zaraz przed nimi padnę i umrę. To albo litość. _Nienawidzę_ tego. Nienawidzę litości.

Smutek Natalie nagle został zastąpiony przez gniew. Nie wiedziała skąd się to wzięło, ale w końcu wysyczała.

-Może to ty masz raka, ale przechodzimy przez to razem i nie wszystko się kręci wokół _ciebie_! To _ja_ zawsze obchodzę się z tobą jak z jajkiem, martwiąc się, czy nic ci nie jest albo czy nie uraziłam twoich uczuć. Zawsze myślę o tobie. Ale żeby nie brzmieć, jak hipokrytka, co ze _mną_? Może _ja_ _też_ potrzebuję z kimś pogadać, kogoś kto pomoże _mi_ sobie z tym radzić.

-I to ci daje prawo mówienia wszystkim? – wysyczał w odpowiedzi.

-Nie mówię wszystkim, Keith. Ale czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie sądzisz, że skoro byłam najlepsza w szkole, ludzie będą zastanawiać się czemu nie poszłam na studia?

Złość w jego oczach nagle zamieniła się w smutek i Natalie natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów.

-Nigdy nie chciałem… Nie chcę, żebyś to przeze mnie nie szła na studia– wymamrotał.

-Kurde, nie to miałam na myśli.

Obszedł ją i otworzył drzwi ciężarówki.

-Keith, przepraszam, to tak źle wyszło. Nie winię cię, że nie..

-Więc za każdym razem – przerwał jej, spoglądając w oczy – kiedy ktoś zapyta cię czemu nie poszłaś na studia, zwalisz to na fakt, że twój chłopak ma raka? – warknął.

Natalie przyłożyła ręce do oczu, by powstrzymać łzy.

-Nie – pokręciła głową. – Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć, naprawdę. Po prostu źle wyszło – szepnęła, mrugając zaciekle by się nie rozpłakać.

-Dostatecznie gównianie czuję się z tym, że nie spełniasz marzeń z powodu mojego raka. Myślę o tym każdego cholernego dnia, gdy siedzisz tu i nic nie robisz, a mogłabyś szykować się do pójścia na Duke. Mogłabyś zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Nie tak powinien wyglądać związek, nie powinienem cię zatrzymywać – wymamrotał smutno i Natalie wydawało się, że dostrzegła łzy w jego oczach.

-Nie zatrzymujesz mnie, ty…

-Ale tak jest – szepnął. – Zatrzymuję cię – powiedział i wsiadł do auta.

-Gdzie jedziesz? – zapytała zmartwiona.

-Muszę… Pomyśleć.

-O czym? – zapytała drżącym głosem. – O nas? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Co to znaczy? – zapytała, powstrzymując szloch.

-Partnerko, nienawidzę cię zatrzymywać. Nienawidzę. Czuję się przez to, jak najgorszy chłopak.

-Ale jesteś moim najlepszym chłopakiem – szepnęła. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie obchodzi mnie.. Po prostu wiem, że cię kocham i chcę być z tobą.

Zacisnął powieki.

-Przepraszam – szepnął, odpalając auto. – Kocham cię, dobra?

-Kiedy wrócisz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– _Wrócisz_? – szepnęła.

Podniósł rękę i dotknął jej twarzy. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok.

-Na razie, Partnerko – szepnął, zamykając drzwi auta i odjeżdżając.

Łzy popłynęły jej z oczy kiedy stała tam, obserwując jak odjeżdża. Chwilę potem już go nie było.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że wróci.

* * *

_Obserwowała, jak krople deszczu uderzają o szybę, rozpłaszczają się na niej i ześlizgują po szkle._

_Przypominało jej to łzy. Deszcz z niej kpił._

_-Natalie? Natalie? – zawołał głos, więc podniosła smutno głowę. To był dr Normandy._

_-Tak? – szepnęła._

_-Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?_

_Skinęła, zaciskając mocno oczy._

_-Tak – wyszeptała. – On nie żyje – szlochnęła._

_Nie musiała znać szczegółów. On nie żył i to wszystko, co musiała wiedzieć._

_-Tak mi przykro. Myślałem, że chemia podziała. Myślałem, że będzie żył. Myślałem, że to pokona._

_-Ale nie pokonał – szepnęła. Odwróciła twarz do okna, obserwując spływający, kpiący z niej deszcz._

_-Tak mi przykro. Był… Był niesamowitym facetem._

_Natalie skinęła, wciąż wpatrzona w okno._

_-Owszem. Był idealny._

_Lekarz próbował wziąć ją za rękę, ale się odsunęła. Nie chciała pocieszenia. Jedyne pocieszenie, jakiego chciała to ciepła obecność Keitha. Ale tego nie mogła dostać._

_Już nigdy więcej. _

_-On nie chciałby twojego żalu. Chciałby, żebyś pamiętała o szczęśliwym czasie, jaki…_

_Oderwała wzrok od szyby, zwracając się do lekarza ze złością._

_-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czego by chciał? Byłeś tylko jego lekarzem. Nie znałeś go. Ja go znałam, Ja jestem.. – powiedziała.. –Byłam w nim zakochana. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki ból odczuwam. Po prostu nie masz pojęcia._

_Widziała, że jej słowa go zabolały, ale nie wysiliła się na współczucie. Odwróciła wzrok na deszcz._

_Nie będzie płakać._

_Lekarz odchąknął. _

_-Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować..Czegokolwiek. Pogadać z kimś – daj mi znać, ok.? _

_Słyszała, jak wstaje i odchodzi, ale nie odwróciła wzroku od okna._

_Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, jej łzy wreszcie popłynęły. Deszcz nie mógł już z niej kpić._

* * *

-Keith! Keith! – krzyczała, przerzucając się na łóżku. – Nię odchodź! Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić – zawyła.

Silne ramię próbowało powstrzymać ją przed rzucaniem się. Łagodny głos powiedział.

-Natalie, obudź się. Wszystko dobrze, wszystko dobrze.

Była zdezorientowana. Nie chciała się budzić. Skoro Keith nie żył, nie było powodów by się budzić. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki.

Chciała po prostu zasnąć. Nie była gotowa, by zmierzyć się z prawdą – z tym, że jej koszmar był prawdą.

-Natalie, proszę, zbudź się – przemówił znów łagodny głos. Jej matki.

-Co jej jest? Czemu płacze? – zapytał inny głos i Natalie rozpoznała, że to jej ojciec.

-To chyba oczywiste, miała koszmar – powiedziała jej matka.

Ale czy mówiła prawdę? Naprawdę miała tylko zły sen? To się naprawdę nie stało? Keith wciąż tu był, żywy, z nią?

-Keith – zapłakała, zaciskając mocno powieki. Poczuła łzy na policzkach. Chociaż miała nadzieję, że to był tylko sen, nie miała ochoty przekonać się czy to prawda.

Zablokowała ich głosy. Nie chciała ich słuchać, na wypadek gdyby wspomnieli.. O nim.

Chciała po prostu znów zasnąć, zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Nie minęło może pięć minut, gdy poczuła, jak ktoś siada na jej łóżku. Objął ją ramionami i poczuła znajomy zapach Keitha.

Teraz śniła? Zdążyła już zasnąć?

-Partnerko. – _Jego głos_. – Obudź się, wszystko dobrze. To był _tylko_ sen.

To były słowa, których desperacko pragnęła, ale nie wiedziała, czy mogła im wierzyć.

-Keith? – szepnęła wbrew swoim obawom. Nie mogła się powstrzymać.

-To ja, jestem tu. Wszystko dobrze. To był tylko sen – szeptał kojąco.

Jego słowa były tak pełne szczerości, że odwróciła się i otworzyła oczy. I był tam, patrząc na nią z obawą.

-Wciąż śnię? – szepnęła.

-Nie, nie śnisz.

-Nie umarłeś? – zapytała. Obawa w jego spojrzeniu zamieniła się w smutek.

-Nie umarłem.

Poruszył się i Natalie myślała, że chce odejść, więc zacisnęła rękę na jego koszulce.

-Co się stało? – zapytał cicho.

-Nie odchodź – powiedziała płaczliwie. – Proszę, zostań.

-Nie odchodzę, nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Po prostu wracaj do spania. Wszystko dobrze.

Natalie podciągnęła się do niego jak najbliżej. Ułożyła głowę obok jego, więc ich czoła się stykały.

-Wciąż jesteś zły? – szepnęła, patrząc w jego zielone oczy.

-Nie byłem zły – powiedział, delikatnie przeczesując palcami jej włosy, próbując ją uspokoić. I to działało.

-Ale odszedłeś.

-Wiem – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Przepraszam cię. Po prostu musiałem dużo przemyśleć.

-Przepraszam że im powiedziałam. Nie chciałam.

-Ciii – szepnął. – Nie zrobiłaś nic złego.

-Myślałam, że nie wrócisz.

-Zawszę wrócę. Utknęłaś ze mną, rozumiesz? Jestem tu, z tobą – tu gdzie należę.

Przytuliła się do niego mocniej.

* * *

Następnego ranka obudziła się z głową spoczywającą na jego piersi. Leżała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, słuchając bicia jego serca i czując ruch jego klatki piersiowej.

Był taki żywy.

Ostrożnie, by go nie zbudzić, wyszła z łóżka i poszła na dół do kuchni.

Cieszyła się, że jej rodzice są w pracy. Naprawdę nie chciałaby z nimi rozmawiać o tym, co zaszło w nocy. Byłoby to zbyt zawstydzające.

Gdy tylko usiadła z kawą i gazetą przed oczami, zadzwonił telefon.

-Słucham?

-Natalie, dzień dobry. Tu Henry. Chciałem porozmawiać z Keithem. Zostawił mi wczoraj wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, ale byłem w pracy. Był czymś bardzo poruszony.

Otworzyła gazetę, przyglądając się nagłówkom, sprawdzając czy coś zainteresuje ją na tyle, by to przeczytać.

-Keith śpi – westchnęła, zrozumiawszy, że ich wczorajsza kłótnia była powodem, dla którego dzwonił do ojca. – Chcesz, żebym go obudziła?

-Rozumiem – zaśmiał się Henry. – Nie budź go. Nic mu nie jest, prawda?

-Tak, jak sądzę. Wczoraj się jakby pokłóciliśmy, to wszystko.

-Och – powiedział Henry. – Rozumiem. Mogę zapytać o co poszło?

Natalie się trochę nachmurzyła. Nie chciała pamiętać wczorajszej kłótni.

- Cóż, zdenerwował się na mnie, że powiedziałam moim współpracownikom, że ma raka. A potem.. Sama nie wiem co się stało. Wkurzył sie jeszcze bardziej, bo z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu pomyślał, ze mnie zatrzymuje. – Mrugnęła, by powstrzymać łzy. – Nigdy nie chciałam by tak myślał. To nie prawda. Ja..

-Natalie – powiedział miękko Henry. – Nie martw się o niego. Przejdzie mu. – Zachichotał. – Kiedy na początku zdiagnozowano u niego białaczkę, brałem dużo wolnego z pracy i nawet z tego powodu źle się czuł. On po prostu.. – Wziął głębszy oddech. – Czasami myśli, że nie jest tego warty.

-Ależ jest – uśmiechnęła się.

-Wiem o tym. Nie martw się o to, ok?

-Nie będę – uśmiechnęła się. – A jak tam ci idzie w pracy?

-Idzie naprawdę, naprawdę nieźle. Dzięki że pytasz. Słyszałem, że też zdobyłaś pracę. Gratulacje. Podoba ci się?

-Jest cudowna. Moja szefowa jest przekomiczna. Wszystko jest idealnie – powiedziała, odwracając stronę w gazecie.

-To świetnie. Keith bardzo się cieszył.

-Wiem – uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie jego reakcję.

-A mówiąc o Keithie, jak sobie radzi na chemii? Będzie lepiej, jak zapytam jego kobiety, powiesz mi więcej niż on.

-Radzi sobie świetnie. Chyba ostatnio jest bardziej zmęczony, ale oprócz tego znosi to naprawdę bardzo dzielnie.

-I wszystko dzięki tobie – powiedział Henry, a Natalie się zarumieniła.

-Nie powiedziałabym.

-Cóż – zaśmiał się. – Ale to prawda.

Miała już mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale zobaczyła w gazecie coś, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę.

-Natalie, jesteś tam?

Potrząsnęła głową, by wrócić do tematu, ale nie odrywała wzroku od gazety.

-Tak, jestem.

-Wszystko dobrze?

Natalie przeczytała znów akapit i uśmiech rozlał się jej po twarzy.

-Tak – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wszystko świetnie.


End file.
